


Junk in the Trunk

by AlexiaRexia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Car Sex, F/F, Fluff, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, I'm not even sorry for the title, PWP, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Titty Fucking, clarke is a junior, intersex lexa, lexa is a senior, one-shot turned into multi-chapter fic, seriously they have NO CHILL, sex at school, the fluff tag is now necessary, these horny motherfuckers, this was supposed to be for Clexa week but oops?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaRexia/pseuds/AlexiaRexia
Summary: Clarke and Lexa don't really know one another, but they've been harboring a secret crush on one another for the last year. Then, they get locked in a trunk together and things get... interesting.ORThe one where Clarke and Lexa get locked in the trunk of a car and they bang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from, guys. I just... don't fucking know. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

They didn’t even know one another. Not really. They each knew _of_ the other, of course. You don’t go to a school as small as Polis High and _not_ know of everyone that walked the halls.

 

Clarke knew Lexa Woods was a senior and a top athlete for the school. Soccer, basketball, even track. But she was also smart, about to graduate valedictorian of the class of 2018. She was friendly enough, but also kind of a loner. She had a few good friends, but never let most others get too close. She didn’t attend the requisite school dances or wild parties. She didn’t ever get into any kind of trouble, but she also wasn’t a ‘goody two shoes.’ She was cautious about who she allowed to get close, but not necessarily shy. Most everyone liked her, but hardly anyone really _knew_ her.

 

Lexa knew Clarke Griffin was a junior, and while their school didn’t _really_ subscribe to the whole ‘clique’ nature as seen on mainstream movies and TV shows, she was still in the ‘popular’ crowd. But she wasn’t stuck up or rude. She was outgoing and, at times, loud. But not in an obnoxious way. As the junior class president, she never missed a school social event or the most talked about parties. She was smart, too. And loyal. Everyone knew you never messed with Clarke Griffin’s closest friends, Raven and Octavia. But she definitely wasn’t athletically inclined and preferred paintbrushes over basketballs.

 

Clarke and Lexa had had a grand total of three interactions in the past.

 

The first had been so inconsequential that most people would have forgotten about it. But they both remembered. It was the first week of a new school year—Clarke’s freshman and Lexa’s sophomore—and they’d been standing in line in the cafeteria, waiting their turn to get their lunch. Clarke had been just ahead of Lexa and found herself lost in thought over her new school, peers, and classes. When the line had moved, she’d stayed still, lost in those thoughts. It had been Lexa to gently nudge her and ask her to move forward. Clarke had apologized and stepped up to the cashier to swipe her student ID to pay for her food. That had been it.

 

The second interaction hadn’t been much more. An equally forgettable event to most, Lexa, now a junior, had dropped her bag when a group of rowdy football players had thrown a football down the hallway, causing Lexa to have to jump out of harm’s way and her bag to slip off her shoulder, its contents spilling everywhere. Clarke had been rifling through her locker on the same hallway looking for her sketchbook when the incident had taken place. She’d stooped down to help gather Lexa’s scattered things. Lexa had thanked her, and that had been it.

 

The third interaction had been more hands on. Literally. It had been the first day of the current school year and it turned out they shared a class. Drama. They’d been placed in the same group of four students for an assignment on that very first day of their shared class. The assignment was to create a pantomime scene. They’d discussed as a group the scene set up, and Lexa’s part had involved dragging Clarke away from an imaginary danger by the hand. They never spoke one-on-one, however. But that scene had left a definite impression on each of them.

 

So, they didn’t really _know_ one another, but unbeknownst to each other, they had formed quite the mutual crush.

 

Which is why it was particularly awkward when they found themselves locked together in the trunk of a car.

  
  


————

  
  


It had all started innocently enough. That Friday night, Polis High School was holding a fundraiser for the basketball team so they could travel to the state championship eight hours away. They hosted a scavenger hunt where teams paid ten dollars per teammate to play and race to the finish line. First place would win VIP tickets to a local amusement park that was always crowded. VIP tickets came with front of the line passes and free food. Needless to say, every team wanted those tickets.

 

Teams were four people, and Clarke was playing with Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln. Lexa was on a team with Anya, Echo, and Nyko. There were twenty-seven teams total, but by the second to last clue, Clarke and Lexa’s teams were the clear front runners. And they were neck and neck.

 

“Griff, give me your phone!” Raven called out, in the perfect position to take and send a photo of the latest clue to the person in charge of the scavenger hunt. Clarke stretched out to hand her the device and posed with Octavia and Lincoln at the metal sculpture of a hulk-like figure  in the middle of the scrap yard.

 

“Got it!” Raven yelled as the other team ran towards the sculpture. “Let’s go!” She jumped down and took off towards the last checkpoint and Octavia and Lincoln ran after her.

 

Clarke moved to run, but her sweater caught on a rogue piece of metal and she cursed as she struggled to get free. By the time she managed, the team of seniors was there, Lexa leading the pack.

 

“Move it, scrub,” one of the girls, Anya, quipped.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, but moved to follow her friends. She got about twenty yards away when a voice stopped her. “Wait!” She looked back to see Lexa Woods running after her, holding up something in her hand. “Is this yours?”

 

“Woods, let’s go!” Anya yelled, running past them.

 

Clarke looked at the object in Lexa’s hand and cursed Raven. It was her phone. “Thanks,” she said, taking the iPhone. The screen was cracked. Goddammit, Raven! She must have dropped it as she ran.

 

“No problem,” Lexa said, smiling, then took off after her teammates.

 

Clarke followed her.

 

Then she realized their predicament. Neither team was in sight.

 

“Shit,” Lexa said, looking around. Where the hell had they gone?

 

“What the—?” Clarke said.

 

“Do you know what the next clue was?” Lexa asked her.

 

Clarke shook her head. “Raven has the paper.” She hit the unlock button on her phone. Nothing. Not only did the screen crack, but it wouldn’t even turn on. Fuck fuck fuck. “Can you call a teammate?” she asked, raising her phone to show that it wasn’t working.

 

Lexa shook her head as she continued looking around. “Don’t have a cell phone,” she said.

 

“Fuck,” Clarke groaned. Neither of their teams would win if all four didn’t cross the finish line.

 

From there, it all went downhill. The next team arrived and they both groaned when they saw that it was Nia’s team. Nia Queen was a force to be reckoned with st Polis High. While the school was generally pretty clique-free, Nia’s crowd was definitely trouble.

 

Nia immediately figured what had happened and the next thing they knew, they were being shoved into the trunk of a beat up old car just far enough away from the hulk statue so that no one would be able to hear them call out for help or their pounding on the trunk’s interior over the noise of the nearby interstate traffic.

 

“Well, this is awkward,” Clarke said when they realized they were actually stuck in a trunk for god knows how long. It was dark and dingy and incredibly uncomfortable. She found herself pressed against the side of a girl she hardly knew, their faces closer than either of them would have liked in the moment.

 

Lexa shifted uncomfortably and sighed. “Fucking Nia,” she said under her breath, hating the power that the girl had over her. While strong, she’d been no physical match for Roan’s brute force.

 

Clarke felt fear set in when she remembered her broken cell phone. “How are we going to get out of here?” she asked, voice trembling with worry.

 

Lexa noted the anxiety evident in the blonde’s voice and went into protective mode. “Nia’s a bitch, but she wouldn’t leave us here forever,” she said.

 

“Are you sure about that?” Clarke asked.

 

“Yeah,” Lexa said. “Besides, Roan is Echo’s brother. She’ll kick his ass when she finds out.”

 

Clarke nodded, but didn’t feel that much better. “So, we just wait?”

 

Lexa sighed. “Unless I can manage to kick out a taillight, yeah.”

 

“Don’t trunks have those interior pull handle things?”

 

“Only cars made after a certain year, I think,” Lexa said. “This is definitely from the nineties.”

 

Lexa wasn’t able to kick out a taillight. Maybe if she were in there alone, but with Clarke present, she couldn’t maneuver her body into a decent kicking position.

 

“It’s getting cold,” Clarke said, regretting her decision to opt for the cute but not very warm dress/converse combination paired with a light cardigan. It had been a warm day, but evening was setting in and the sun was beginning to sink. She shivered.

 

Lexa wrapped an arm around her for warmth. Clarke felt an entirely different kind of warmth develop. Oh.

 

“So, this is an interesting way to officially meet,” Clarke joked.

 

Lexa chuckled. “A unique story, for sure.”

 

“We had that drama class together last year,” Clarke said. “But we only talked during that one group scene.”

 

Lexa hummed. “And that wasn’t much talking,” she said.

 

“I’m Clarke, in case you don’t remember.”

 

“I know,” Lexa said. “And I’m—”

 

“Lexa,” Clarke supplied. “Trust me, everyone knows who Lexa Woods is.” Lexa could hear the grin in her voice.

 

If there were a lot of light, Clarke would see Lexa’s cheeks turn bright red. She changed the subject. “This wasn’t how I anticipated spending the evening, but at least it’s with someone like you and not some weirdo.”

 

“Thanks?” Clarke said, unsure. “I mean, what do you mean by ‘someone like me’?”

 

“You know,” Lexa said. “Nice. Chill. A lot of other girls would be freaking out right now.”

 

Clarke laughed. “You said we’d be fine. I trust you.”

 

“You don’t know me,” Lexa pointed out.

 

Clarke shrugged. “Don't need to,” she said. “I have a good gut feeling about you.”

 

Lexa was about to respond when Clarke shifted suddenly, causing her thigh to come dangerously close to brushing against Lexa’s most closely guarded secret. She’d managed to make it to the spring of her senior year without anyone finding out about her unusual anatomy. Her closest friends knew, of course, and they didn’t care. But she didn’t know Clarke. She didn’t know what she’d think or do. She could tell the entire school!

 

“What are you doing?” Lexa asked, voice tinged with distress.

 

Clarke huffed. “Trying to get comfortable,” she said. “My side is cramping in this position, and I’m still recovering from a back injury, so this isn’t helping at all.”

 

Clarke shifted again, her back twinging in protest. Damn that asshole who’d rear ended her car a few weeks prior. “Okay, this is going to sound weird, but can I, like, lay on top of you?” she finally asked, huffing.

 

“What?” Lexa gasped, heart racing. “No,” she rushed out. “Are you crazy?”

 

“A bit,” Clarke said. “But really, my back is all out of sorts because I was in a car accident a few weeks ago and I can’t handle being on my side, and my physical therapist said I shouldn’t lay on my side anyway. I don’t have room to lay any differently.”

 

Lexa cursed under her breath as she heard the strain of pain in Clarke’s voice. She was being completely serious. “Clarke,” she said.

 

“Please?”

 

Dammit.

 

“Okay, but promise me you won’t freak out,” she said, distressed.

 

“Why would I freak out?” Clarke asked as she settled on top of Lexa, resting most of her weight on her knees, but draping her upper body across Lexa’s. Lexa has to fight off the gasp at feeling the weight of the blonde on top of her. She’d always found Clarke incredibly attractive, downright sexy, even, and she was a lesbian after all. And then Clarke’s lower half was pressing against Lexa’s.

 

She felt her dick twitch in excitement. No no no. Not now!

 

“Oh!” Clarke gasped. What the—? Was that…? Yes. There was a definite bulge where her own groin settled against Lexa’s hips. And it was getting harder.

 

Lexa tensed. She knew. Clarke had to feel that. Fuck. “I warned you,” Lexa said, trying to keep it light even as her anxiety was building into a panic attack.

 

“Well, I suppose you did,” Clarke said, voice in awe. She wished she could see Lexa’s face. “Not to be nosey, but what…?”

 

“I’m intersex,” Lexa explained.

 

“Oh,” Clarke said. Then she settled her forehead against Lexa’s shoulder. “Okay.”

 

Lexa waited for more, but Clarke remained silent. “That’s it?”

 

“What’s it?” Clarke asked.

 

“No questions or reaction?”

 

Clarke shrugged. “If you want me to know you’ll tell me. Besides, my mom is a surgeon. I know what intersex is.”

 

Huh. That was new. “Oh,” was all Lexa said.

 

Then she was able to fully think about what was happening. She was in a small space with an incredibly gorgeous girl pressed against her, their breasts were flush, as were their stomachs and, oh god, their groins.

 

She felt herself harden some more.

 

“Lexa?”

 

“I’m sorry!” Lexa cried out. “I can’t exactly help it when I have a pretty girl rubbing against me! I’m super gay, you know.”

 

“I know,” Clarke said. Everyone knew Lexa Woods was a lesbian. No one cared. “And I’m not rubbing against you!”

 

“Not on purpose, maybe,” Lexa said. “But you kinda are.”

 

Clarke really considered her lower half. Oh fuck. She was! She felt her center heat and her pussy clench as she felt the semi-hardness of Lexa’s length pressing against the thin fabric of her dress. Lexa wore jeans, but she could still feel her clear as day. “Oh,” was all she could say. “Sorry?”

 

Lexa huffed. “Just, ignore it,” she pleaded.

 

Clarke licked her lips as an idea popped into her head, driven by months of pent up sexual frustration. “Or,” she said, the paused.

 

“Or what?” Lexa said, nervous.

 

“Or, I could do something like this,” Clarke said. Then she began to rock her hips in small, but powerful movements.

 

“Oh fuck,” Lexa gasped. “Clarke.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You—we shouldn’t,” Lexa groaned out even as her hands came up to grip Clarke’s hips.

 

“I’ll stop if you tell me to,” Clarke breathed out, her face buried in Lexa’s neck. “You’re really attractive, and I’m super bi…”

 

This was crazy. Insane. They literally just met by being forced into the trunk of a car together. It _wasn’t_ a sexy place. But _god_ , Clarke was. And she could feel her heat through her fucking jeans.

 

Lexa whimpered.

 

“Lexa?” Clarke questioned.

 

“This is crazy,” Lexa said, fingers digging into the supple flesh of Clarke’s hips.

 

“I know,” Clarke husked out. She pressed her lips to the skin of Lexa’s neck, just below her ear. Fuck.

 

“We just met,” Lexa said.

 

“Uh huh,” Clarke agreed.

 

“What are we doing?” Lexa gasped out.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve had a crush on you since the first day of that drama class,” Clarke said, voice deep and laced with arousal. Lexa really wished she could see her face so she could admit that she herself had been crushing on the blonde for quite some time but had been too scared to approach her.

 

“Oh god,” Lexa groaned or as Clarke’s hips increased their pace. By now she was fully hard and second away from making a giant mess in her pants. She had to stop her before she embarrassed herself. “Clarke, wait.”

 

Clarke immediately stopped her movements. “I’m sorry,” she said, stomach clenching at the prospect of rejection.

 

Lexa took a deep breath to calm her libido. “No, it’s not that,” she said after a moment. “I didn’t want you to stop, but you had to.”

 

Okay. Now Clarke was confused. She lifted her upper body up just a bit. “What?”

 

Lexa sighed. She could feel Clarke’s breath against her lips. “I, uh, almost…” She groaned. “Fuck, Clarke. I can’t exactly hide something like that if I, you know.”

 

Clarke was confused for a half second, then she understood. “Oh!” she said, cheeks burning. “God, I’m sorry,” she said. “I guess that does pose a problem, doesn’t it?”

 

“Kinda, yeah,” Lexa sighed.

 

Clarke bit her lower lip, considering their options. She hadn’t been lying that she’d had a crush on the older girl for over a year. And it had been months since her last sexual encounter with her now ex-boyfriend, Finn. To put it plainly, she was horny. And Lexa was hot. The girl had starred in many a late night fantasy, particularly in the last few months.

 

It wasn’t like she could offer her a blowjob right now. There was no way she’d be able to maneuver into a decent position for that.

 

But, maybe they could...

 

“What would you think of me if I asked you to fuck me right now?” Clarke heard herself asking.

 

“What?” Lexa squeaked.

 

“It’s obvious we’re both incredibly turned on and no one is going to find us anytime soon,” Clarke said. “At some point, you’re going to cum.” She moved her hips again to emphasize her point.

 

Lexa let out a groan.

 

“And I’ve seen you staring at me in the cafeteria, but you never came to say hi.”

 

“I don’t stare!” Lexa protested.

 

Clarke chuckled, lips still attached to Lexa’s neck. “You do,” she said. “Not in a creepy stalker way, but in an unsure way. Not shy, necessarily, but… cautious?”

 

Lexa grumbled, but didn’t protest.

 

“Besides, Echo is Octavia’s lab partner this year,” Clarke said. “And Echo is terrible at keeping secrets.”

 

Lexa felt her cheeks burn, thankful for the dimness. Dammit, Echo. She thought about all the times she’d gushed about how pretty Clarke was or how much she wanted to talk to her but couldn’t work up the courage. “What?” she squeaked again.

 

Clarke lifted herself up to look down at Lexa in what little light they had. “No need to be embarrassed. If you only knew how many times I got myself off to the image of you going down on me.”

 

“You… what?!”

 

Clarke felt another sliver of fear enter her head. “I-I’m sorry,” she said. “I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m just really, ah, frustrated these days.” She moved to hoist her lower half off of Lexa.

 

“No!” Lexa protested, holding Clarke’s hips against her. “Please, I’m not uncomfortable. Just... shocked. I didn’t even know you knew that I existed.”

 

Clarke shrugged. “How could I not?” she asked. “You’re gorgeous and smart. And athletic. I’ve seen you run after school when you wear those baggy shorts and tight tops. Oh, that makes so much more sense now.” She grinned.

 

“I’m still processing all of this,” Lexa said.

 

Clarke nodded and shifted to get comfortable. The movement cause her to accidentally press her groin more firmly against Lexa’s and they both gasped at the feel. “Shit,” Clarke groaned out.

 

Lexa was uncomfortable, but not by Clarke. “You have got to stop doing that,” she said between gritted teeth, focusing on her breathing.

 

Clarke was immediately concerned. “I’m sorry,” she said. “Did I hurt you?”

 

Lexa shook her head. “No, but I wear compression shorts,” she explained. “To, ah, keep things… tucked away. It’s very constricting when I’m, you know…” she trailed off.

 

“Hard?” Clarke supplied.

 

Lexa exhaled quickly. “Yeah,” she said.

 

Clarke licked her lips. “That can’t be comfortable,” she said. “And it’s not going away any time soon.”

 

Lexa grunted. “Not with you on top of me, no,” she agreed.

 

Clarke flattened her hand on Lexa’s stomach and holy shit, her abs! She only hoped she could explore them more in depth at some point. Preferably when not cramped and with a lot more light. And less clothing. Putting that idea in the back of her mind, she slid her hand downward to dance along the waistband of Lexa’s black jeans. “I could help with that, you know,” she said, her voice barely above a husky whisper.

 

“Same problem as before,” Lexa groaned out. “Cum stains are a bitch to get out, you know.”

 

Clarke chuckled, loving that Lexa was seeming to get more and more comfortable with her. “Normally I’d offer to fix that problem by letting you cum in my mouth, but I don’t think that’s possible right now.”

 

Lexa whimpered at the thought of Clarke’s mouth surrounding her dick. She grew even harder in her shorts, causing her to groan aloud and curse. “Fuck, Clarke, seriously, I can’t take much more.”

 

“Guess I’ll have to let you cum in my pussy instead.”

 

Wait. What? Lexa swore she had to have head Clarke wrong. But Clarke was already reaching for Lexa’s fly, pausing with her fingers on the button. “Can I?” she asked, lips close to Lexa’s ear.

 

“Fuck,” Lexa gasped, but nodded. She was beyond the ability to deny Clarke. Not when she wanted this so badly. “What are we doing?” she asked as Clarke slid down her zipper and began pushing the jeans down. Lexa tried to help as much as possible by lifting her hips. But it was so cramped that she wasn’t able to lift much.

 

Clarke hummed in her ear. “I don’t know,” she said honestly. “And I don’t normally attack people like this, but you’re so fucking sexy I just can’t help myself. Tell me to stop and I will, though.” Lexa’s jeans were now bunched around her knees, so Clarke brought her hand up to cup Lexa’s length through the impossibly tight shorts.

 

“Shit,” Lexa gasped out, hips bucking upwards. “Don’t stop,” she hissed. “No, wait, actually, stop.”

 

Clarke immediately pulled her hand back, afraid she’d gone too far. But then Lexa was reaching down to push at her shorts and she realized what the girl needed. Sweet release from her current imprisonment. Clarke couldn’t seem much in the quickly waning light that filtered through the cracks in the trunk, but she could see well enough to watch Lexa’s dick be released and bob a few times before settling against her lower abs. Holy _fuck_ she was huge. Not like porn star massive, but bigger than Clarke had ever seen in person. Though, she’d only had sex with two people with a dick, so her experience wasn’t incredibly vast. But she couldn’t help but whimper at the thought of _that_ inside her, stretching her.

 

“Clarke?” Lexa whispered, worried by the blonde’s intense gaze on her most closely-guarded secret. This was always nerve-wracking for her, the first time a girl saw her and _really_ understood what it meant when she told them that she was intersex. One girl had even seen her then made up some lame excuse of needing to get home before dark. She’d ignored Lexa the following day in class and never spoken to her again. It hadn’t bothered Lexa _that_ much, not really. She hadn’t been interested in anything more than a casual hook up with the girl anyway. But it had stung her confidence, and Clarke was the first one to see her since.

 

“Huh?” Clarke said, distracted as she licked her lips. Damn, she wished she could use her mouth. Maybe if she wiggled just right she could--

 

“Clarke?”

 

Lexa’s voice, now strangled and filled with anxiety, snapped Clarke out of her thoughts. She looked up at Lexa and noticed the worried look on her face. “What’s wrong?” she asked, concerned.

 

Lexa licked her lips, nervous. “You--you were just staring…”

 

Clarke realized where Lexa’s anxiety stemmed from. “I was trying to figure out if I could move myself in a way so that I could suck you off,” she informed Lexa in a confident voice. She was always pretty confident in sexual situations, but with Lexa, she felt a whole new level of bold.

 

And it worked. Lexa whimpered and cursed. “Fuck, Clarke,” she gasped.

 

“That’s the idea, yes,” Clarke replied. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Lexa didn’t answer. Not in words, at least. Instead, she snaked a hand behind Clarke’s neck and pulled her forward as she lifted her own head, crashing their lips together. Clarke gasped into the kiss, surprised, but quickly regained her senses and returned the kiss. It wasn’t a soft, exploratory first kiss, but a deep, raw, tongue-thrusting kiss. Clarke moaned and repositioned herself on top of Lexa, making sure that the skirt of her dress was not trapped between them this time as she straddled Lexa’s hips.

 

Lexa gasped into Clarke’s mouth as the blonde settled on top of her, the only thing separating them was Clarke’s underwear. And she could feel just how turned on Clarke was from the wetness pressed against her hard length.

 

Clarke echoed Lexa’s gasp as she felt Lexa’s dick align with her slit and press against her throbbing clit. “Fuck,” she groaned, rocking her hips slightly.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa gasped out. She reached down to grip Clarke’s hips, then slid her hands down to the hem of her flowy dress and run up along the backs of her thighs and along the globes of her ass atop her lacy panties. They were really doing this.

 

She couldn’t stop. Didn’t want to stop.

 

Oh god.

 

Clarke squirmed in her lap, begging silently for Lexa to rid her of the last piece of clothing between them. So she did, slipping her fingers beneath the low rise waistband of the lace and cotton and tugging down. Clarke lifted up from Lexa to allow the panties to be pulled down. The. She moved to the side momentarily and kicked them off with her converse-clad feet before resuming her earlier position. Only this time, there was nothing between them. This time, Lexa could feel the wet heat of Clarke directly against her pulsing cock.

 

Fuck.

 

“Fuck,” Clarke said, echoing Lexa’s own inner swear. “Lexa, you’re so hard. Shit.” She rocked her hips again and again, sliding her wet slit along Lexa’s dick.

 

Lexa’s fingers dug into Clarke bare hips, holding her tightly and encouraging her movements. “Fuck, Clarke,” she gasped. She pulled the blonde back in for another kiss, this one as dirty as the last.

 

“Lexa, I need you to fuck me,” Clarke practically begged.

 

“I don’t have a condom,” Lexa said in a sudden realization. Fuck!

 

“On the pill,” Clarke countered. “And a clean bill of health since my last sexual partner. You?”

 

“I, yeah,” Lexa said, recalling her last physical had included an STI screening and everything had come back negative. “You want me to…?”

 

Clarke nodded. “If you do,” she said. “I want to feel you inside me, all of you.”

 

Lexa nearly came at the implications of Clarke’s words. She’d never had sex without a condom, and she _knew_ it was risky, even with Clarke’s affirmation of being clean and on the pill. For all intents and purposes, Clarke was a stranger. She didn’t know a thing about her beyond the superficial basics. For all she knew, Clarke could be lying about either of those things.

 

But something in Lexa made her believe Clarke wholeheartedly. She trusted her already, which was saying a lot considering her past.

 

Fuck, she was in so much trouble with this girl.

 

But she’d worry about that later. Right now, all she could think about was fucking the gorgeous girl grinding her wet pussy against her very hard dick.

 

“Lexa?”

 

“Yes,” Lexa said, agreeing. “I want this. So much.” It was true. Granted, she wished it was elsewhere, like a real bed, but in the moment she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

 

Neither could Clarke.

 

They just needed to fuck.

 

Clarke responded immediately, lifting her hips and reaching down to grip Lexa in her hands. She hummed in awe at the pulsing size of the girl. “You’re bigger than anyone I’ve been with,” she informed Lexa. “You’ll have to go slow.”

 

Lexa nodded. “Okay,” was all she could say in response.

 

Clarke positioned herself above Lexa, the cramped space making it a bit tricky, but she barely managed and began sinking down on her. She had to pause with barely an inch inside. “Jesus, you’re already stretching me,” she gasped, loving the pleasure-pain that stretch was giving her.

 

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked, concerned. “We don’t have to continue.”

 

Clarke shook her head. “I’m fine, just need a second. I couldn’t stop it I wanted to right now. Unless you want to?” She clenched her walls around the head of Lexa’s dick.

 

“God, no,” Lexa hissed, gripping Clarke’s hips once more.

 

“Good,” Clarke said. “Okay, I’m ready for more.”

 

Inch by slow inch, Clarke sank down on Lexa’s dick until she was buried to the hilt and they were both gasping in stunned pleasure. “Clarke, fuck you feel so good,” Lexa gasped.

 

Clarke whimpered. “So do you,” she panted. “But I need you to move now.”

 

Lexa did, pushing her hips up as she guided Clarke’s hips to move in time with her thrusts. Soon, Clarke was letting out deliciously dirty moans of pleasure as Lexa hit that sensitive spot inside her with each powerful thrust. Then Lexa snaked one hand to Clarke’s front and swiped her finger along her clit, needing her to cum before she did. Within a few strokes, Clarke was gasping and panting above her, her walls gripping Lexa tighter and tighter.

 

“Fuck, Lexa, I’m so close, keep doing that,” Clarke instructed. “Yes, yes, just like that. Harder. Yessssss. I’m cumming. Fuck!” Then she was shaking uncontrollably above Lexa, muscles tensing even as Lexa increased the pace and hardness of her thrusts, feeling her own impending orgasm. Then she was gasping and spilling out into Clarke sending thick ropes of cum deep inside her pussy, filling her.

 

“Shit, yes, cum inside me, baby,” Clarke gasped, feeling Lexa’s cum inside her. She’d never allowed anyone else to cum inside her, but she trusted Lexa. And god, was it a huge turn on. One she hadn’t realized that she had. The knowledge that Lexa was cumming inside her, nothing between them, made her cum again and she cried out as her her body shook with the force of the powerful orgasm.

 

Clarke reached down and grabbed Lexa’s hand that was still stroking her clit, too sensitive now that she’d cum twice in a row, a feat she’d only managed to do on her own in the past. She laced their fingers together, her own slickness squelching between their palms as she collapsed on top of Lexa.

 

Lexa was out of breath beneath the blonde, but she couldn’t stop herself from using her free hand to tilt Clarke’s chin up so that they could kiss. It was little more than the pressing of their lips together since neither of them had managed to catch their breaths, but it was no less potent.

 

 _What the hell had they just done_?! Lexa was in awe at her lack of control over herself. Over the situation. Never would she have thought she’d fuck the girl she’d had a crush on for the better part of a year in the trunk of a car. She wasn’t opposed to hooking up, but Clarke was different, and in the trunk of a car?! What the hell?

 

But she couldn’t find it in herself to be ashamed or regretful. Well, not about the fact that they’d had sex, at least. What she did regret was they they had such limited space and limited light. And she hadn’t even gotten Clarke naked! That would have to be fixed as soon as possible.

 

“I think you killed me,” Clarke murmured a few moments later, burying her face in Lexa’s neck.

 

Lexa scoffed. “Me? I think it was you who killed me.”

 

Clarke nipped Lexa’s neck. “Details,” she said. “Wasn’t that much better than suffering through the discomfort until someone gets us out of here?”

 

Lexa thought about her next words carefully. “Only if you agree to do that again,” she said. “Later and in a proper bed.”

 

Clarke let out a laugh. “Oh, that could definitely be arranged,” she said. “My mom is out of town this weekend, actually. Want to stay the night?”

 

Lexa thought for a moment, then grinned. “Only if you let me buy you dinner first.”

 

Clarke lifted her head and cocked it to the side as she returned Lexa’s grin. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

 

Before Lexa could answer with a resounding ‘yes!,’ there was a noise outside the trunk. People.

 

“Yo, Griff!”

 

“Fuck, that’s Raven!” Clarke yelped, looking panicked. She quickly but carefully lifted herself off Lexa, extracting Lexa’s still semi-hard length from inside her. She ignored the pleasant wetness between her thighs. As Lexa tucked herself back into her shorts, hissing a bit at the discomfort, Clarke hurriedly used her foot to grab her discarded panties, giving Lexa a slightly panicked look when she realized that she couldn’t quite manage to get them back on in time. Raven and the others were quickly approaching.

 

“Griff, you in there? I’m gonna kill those fucking clowns!”

 

“Not if I get to them first,” another voice--Anya--echoed.

 

Lexa reached out and grabbed the panties from Clarke’s hand, stuffing them into her jeans pocket before quickly doing up the zipper and button. “In here!” she yelled out, trying to sound completely normal as she banged on the inside of the trunk.

 

Clarke quickly made sure her dress skirt was pushed down and covered everything as she settled to Lexa’s side in what she hoped was an innocent position.

 

“How the hell did they manage to get you two in there?” Raven called out from the other side of the trunk.

 

“Just get us out of here!” Clarke called back. She desperately needed to get Lexa alone in a more comfortable place.

 

Raven, ever the mechanic, managed to pop the trunk open in less than two minutes and they were met by the curious stares of their friends. They both blinked at the sudden light, even though it was nearly dusk.

 

“Hey,” Clarke said sheepishly.

 

“Seriously?” Raven countered. “‘Hey’? We lost to those idiots!”

 

Lexa hoisted herself up and hopped out of the trunk, turning to help Clarke. She had to stifle a grin when she saw Clarke carefully hold her dress down in place to hide the fact that she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

 

“Yeah, well, you dropped my phone after taking that last picture and now it won’t turn on,” Clarke countered, leaning into the trunk (carefully making sure the back of her dress stayed in place) to retrieve the item. She held it up for Raven to see.

 

“Oops?” Raven said. “We will discuss how you got into this predicament later. If we go now we can still get third place.” She grabbed Clarke’s wrist to pull her along, but Clarke didn’t budge.

 

“Rae, it’s over,” she said. “I just want to go home and take a shower. That trunk is dirty.” She had to suppress a grin at the knowledge just how _dirty_  the trunk was.

 

Raven muttered beneath her breath, but didn’t protest.

 

“You can get a ride with Lincoln, right?” She looked to Lincoln for confirmation and he nodded, his arm around Octavia. “Good. Lexa, do you need a ride home?”

 

Lexa just nodded. “That would be great. Bye, everyone.”

 

“Wait, I thought we were doing food after this?” Anya called after her.

 

“Not hungry!” Lexa called out as she followed Clarke, hands clasped. “Need to, ah, shower and change clothes. Very dirty, that trunk.”

 

Then they were gone, sprinting towards the parking lot across the field, uncaring of what their respective friends must think. All they could focus on was doing _that_ again, but in a more comfortable place and with less clothing between them.

 

Raven sighed and turned to face the others. “So, do we tell them that we heard them doing the nasty in the trunk of a car, or…?”


	2. Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go back to Clarke's place to have some more... fun. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA. I did not expect that reaction! So, by popular demand, here is part two!

Clarke skidded to a stop in the parking lot in front of her car. Fuck! She looked up at Lexa with panicked eyes. 

 

“Raven has my keys,” she groaned out, remembering giving her friend the keys since she didn’t have any pockets. 

 

Lexa laughed and tugged her hand. “I drove, too,” she said, pulling Clarke behind her towards the other side of the small lot. Clarke followed willingly, glad they didn’t have to go back to ask for Clarke’s keys. “I can bring you back to pick up your car later.” She stopped by an older Jeep--the kind with the canvass hood and sides. She opened the passenger side door and helped Clarke in before shutting it behind her and jogging around the front of the car. 

 

Clarke immediately buckled her seatbelt and practically bounced in her seat as she waited for Lexa to get situated in the driver’s seat. Once they were out of the parking lot and having told Lexa the general direction of her house, Clarke reached out and placed her hand on Lexa’s thigh, higher than could be considered innocent. She heard Lexa’s sharp intake of breath and the flex of the strong muscle beneath her hand. A sly grin crept onto her lips. “I hope this seat doesn’t need to be washed,” she said casually, watching Lexa’s face as she concentrated on the road. 

 

“What?” Lexa asked, casting a quick confused glance towards Clarke. 

 

“Well, you see, I’m not wearing any underwear, remember?” 

 

Lexa flushed at the memory of stuffing Clarke’s panties into her own jeans pocket so no one would see them. “Yeah?” 

 

“Mhmm,” Clarke hummed. “And I could definitely feel some, ah, leakage, if you will, as we were running towards the parking lot.” 

 

Lexa honest to god whimpered. “Fuck,” she breathed out. 

 

“Because someone cums  _ a lot _ ,” Clarke continued, her hand gripping Lexa’s thigh briefly before sliding slowly upwards. “Someone filled me so full I couldn’t hold it all in.” Her hand slid over Lexa’s groin, feeling Lexa harden in her pants. “I can feel it now, seeping out of my pussy and running down between my ass cheeks.” Fuck, what had gotten into her?! (Besides Lexa, literally.) She’d always been confident when it came to sex, but this outright boldness was new. And empowering, honestly. 

 

“Fuck, Clarke!” Lexa gasped, hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white. “You can’t do that when I’m driving. You can’t  _ say _ things like that.”

 

“Ever?” Clarke asked, voice innocent despite her actions. 

 

“While I’m driving,” Lexa clarified. “Are we almost there?” 

 

Clarke looked around, having lost all consciousness of anything outside the interior of the Jeep. “Yeah,” she said. “Turn right into the next subdivision. Gate code is #4294.” Clarke took her hand away from Lexa’s crotch as they pulled up to the gate, knowing that there was security surveillance. She directed Lexa to her house, grateful her mother had already boarded a flight to her conference and that they’d have the place to themselves. 

 

Thank god she could open the garage door with the number pad since Raven had her front door key along with her car key. 

 

As soon as entered the house, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and pulled her up the stairs and down the hall to her room, no time for a house tour. 

 

Lexa apparently had a similar thought process because she followed willingly and, once they crossed the threshold of Clarke’s bedroom door, she pressed the blonde against it, slamming it shut as she fused their lips together. 

 

Clarke immediately responded, wrapping one arm around Lexa’s neck to hold her close while her free hand gripped Lexa’s shirt and tugged until her front was pressed against her own. Lexa understood Clarke’s need, feeling it herself, and pushed forward so that her body was holding Clarke’s captive. She reached down and gripped the sides of Clarke’s dress. She bunched the material in her hands until she had enough to tug it up and off. They had to break their kiss momentarily, but it was a small price to pay. As soon as the dress was pulled off and tossed aside, they were kissing again. Only, this time, Clarke was clad in only her bra, the rest of her body exposed to the cool air of her room. 

 

Only, the bra didn’t last much longer. Before Clarke could even suggest that Lexa remove it, the brunette was reaching behind her and fumbling with the clasp. She had it open within seconds and Clarke tossed the garment away from her body herself. 

 

“Fuck, this isn’t fair,” Clarke gasped as Lexa’s lips attached to her neck as her hand came up to palm her naked breast. 

 

“What isn’t fair?” Lexa asked, distracted by the weight and feel of Clarke’s breast in her hand. She’d fantasized about her tits for so long, wondering what color her nipples were and how they would respond to her touch. She pinched the tip in the web between her thumb and forefinger, reveling in the gasp the action drew from Clarke. 

 

Clarke hissed and dropped her head back against the door with a solid  _ thud _ . “Fuck, Lexa,” she gasped, biting her lower lip. “Clothes,” she gasped. “Too many.” 

 

Lexa grinned against Clarke’s neck. “You don’t have any on, though,” she teased. She nipped at the sensitive flesh just below Clarke’s ear. 

 

Clarke gasped again and let out a moan. “You,” she breathed out. “Take ‘em off.” She tugged at Lexa’s shirt. 

 

Lexa complied and took a small step back in order to pull off her long sleeve Henley, leaving her in a basic black sports bra on top. Clarke quickly reached for that as well, tugging upwards. Lexa flug it away and pressed back forward so that their bare chests were flush. 

 

Clarke let out another moan and pulled Lexa back in for a ferocious kiss. Their teeth collided, but neither cared as their tongues danced and explored. Not to be outdone, Clarke slid her hands down Lexa’s bare sides and quickly undid the button and zipper on her jeans. She pushed them down Lexa’s hips and they fell to the ground. Lexa quickly toed off her shoes and kicked them and the jeans aside. All that was left between them was Lexa’s compression shorts. 

 

And it was clear to Clarke that they were getting quite uncomfortable for the girl once again. “Bed,” she breathed out against Lexa’s lips. She pushed Lexa backwards towards her bed, forcing her to sit on the side. She immediately dropped to her knees in front of the girl and tugged at her shorts. Lexa raised her hips and helped Clarke rid her of the garment, breathing a sigh of relief when her dick was free from the constricting material. 

 

Clarke licked her lips in anticipation as she watched Lexa’s dick bob in front of her as she pulled the shorts completely off Lexa’s legs. She tossed them to the side, uncaring where they landed. Then she was running her hands up Lexa’s incredibly toned thighs, moving closer and closer to Lexa’s groin. She wrapped her hand around the base of the hard length and leaned forward to close her lips around the head. Above her, she heard Lexa gasp and let out a low curse. “Fuck,” she groaned out, automatically bringing her hand up to thread through Clarke’s hair. She was gentle, though, not pulling or forcing Clarke’s movements.

 

But Clarke had other ideas. She pulled back, licking the tip and humming at the taste of herself still clinging to Lexa. She looked up at Lexa through hooded eyes, hand still wrapped tightly around Lexa’s dick. “You can be a bit rough,” she said. 

 

Lexa’s eyes flashed with arousal as she took in the sight of Clarke naked and on her knees in front of her, face and chest flushed with her own desire. “What?” Lexa choked out, not comprehending fully what Clarke had said. 

 

Clarke grinned and squeezed her hand enough to make Lexa hiss, but not enough to hurt. “You can be a bit rough,” she repeated. “I like it.” 

 

Lexa cursed again--a record for her normally tame vocabulary--and tightened her grip slightly in Clarke’s silky hair. Clarke hummed her approval and returned her lips to Lexa’s length. Lexa took Clarke’s words to heart and guided her to take as much as she could into her mouth. Clarke focused on relaxing her throat and stopping her gag reflex, nearly fist pumping in victory when she felt the head of Lexa’s dick brush the back of her throat. She let out a moan when she realized that she’d still only managed to take about three-fourths of Lexa into her mouth. No wonder she was pleasantly sore between her legs. Her pussy clenched at the memory of Lexa inside her, stretching her. 

 

Above her, Lexa was struggling to hold on, not wanting to cum too soon. Clarke’s mouth was euphoric around her, sending her to whole new heights. She’d gotten blowjobs before, and they’d felt pretty goddamn good, but they’d never felt  _ this _ good. Clarke knew exactly how to drive her insane with the combination of her hand and mouth, adding her tongue into the mix from time to time in a perfect rhythm of mouth, hand, tongue. 

 

All too soon, Lexa could feel the familiar feeling of her impending orgasm settling low in her groin. “Clarke,” she gasped as the blonde licked a particularly sensitive spot on the underside of her dick. “Shit, I’m about to cum.” 

 

Clarke just grinned around her shaft and began moving her hand quicker, sealing her lips around the tip as she stared up at Lexa with those incredibly blue eyes. That ended Lexa’s fight. She couldn’t hold back any longer and she was cumming on gasping moans, her hand tightening in Clarke’s hair even more as she held her in place. 

 

Clarke let out her own moan of pleasure as Lexa’s cum filled her mouth, sliding down her throat. She’d never let anyone cum in her mouth before, but she couldn’t resist tasting all of Lexa. She needed it. So she drank, sucking every last drop from the gasping girl above her. She tried to swallow it all, but Lexa came  _ a lot _ and some ended up dribbling down her chin and onto her chest. She didn’t care. She kept going until she felt Lexa fall back onto the bed and her hand relaxed in her hair, momentarily drained of all energy. 

 

Clarke released her dick with one last lick and crawled up onto the bed to lay beside Lexa who was breathing heavily. She grinned smugly when the girl’s eyes opened to meet her own. 

 

“That was so fucking hot,” Lexa panted out, struggling to catch her breath. 

 

Clarke let out a laugh. “I’m glad,” she said. “But now I’m so turned on.” She slid her own hand between her thighs and dipped them between her lips. She was so wet that she was able to immediately sink two fingers inside herself. She swiped her thumb across her very swollen clit and gasped. 

 

Lexa’s eyes flashed at the sight of Clarke touching herself so unabashedly. She zeroed in on the sight of her fingers sliding in and out of her dripping center. She could still see evidence of their earlier trunk activities coating Clarke’s fingers and she groaned, feeling herself harden once more. She grabbed Clarke’s wrist and pulled her hand away as she urged Clarke to scoot up on the bed. “My turn,” she murmured as she settled atop of Clarke and closed her lips around a stiff nipple. She brought her hand up to cover her other breast, squeezing the supple flesh in her hands. God, she loved Clarke’s tits. 

 

Clarke gasped, hips already pressing upwards in search of more. “Lexa,” she said with a breathy moan. “Please, touch me.”

 

“I am,” Lexa said, pinching Clarke’s nipple with her thumb and forefinger as she spoke.

 

Clarke whimpered. “You know what I mean,” she groaned, shifting her hips again. “Fuck me with your fingers or your mouth or your dick, I don’t care, but I need to cum.” 

 

Lexa lifted her head from Clarke’s breast and looked down at the almost desperate expression on the blondes face. Her pupils were dilated with arousal, her skin flushed, and her breathing erratic. “You want me to fuck you, Princess?”

 

Clarke let out a small groan at the nickname, but somehow, Lexa using it didn’t annoy her like when others used it. Maybe it was because Lexa was offering to fuck her in the same sentence. Or maybe it was because she knew Lexa wasn’t using it as an insult like others did. Whatever it was, she focused on the other part of Lexa’s question. “Yes,” she hissed, hips lifting off the bed as she tried to part them. But Lexa’s knees on either side of her thighs prevented her from doing so. “Lexa, please.”

 

Lexa leaned down and placed her lips just below Clarke’s ear. “How do you want it?” she asked. “Slow and soft,” she said as she gently ran her hand down along Clarke’s torso, pausing to explore new plains of skin. “Or,” her touch turned demanding. “Hard and rough,” she finished, clenching Clarke’s hip in her strong grip. 

 

Clarke gasped, thighs clenching in anticipation. “Yes,” she hissed out again.

 

“Which one?” Lexa asked, nipping at the sensitive spot just below her ear. 

 

“The second one,” Clarke gasped. “Hard and rough.  _ Fuck _ me.”

 

Lexa didn’t waste any time. As soon as the words were out of Clarke’s mouth, she shifted her lower half and forced Clarke’s legs to part, her hips settling between Clarke’s supple thighs. In the same motion, she grabbed both of Clarke’s hands and pinned them in place above her head. Clarke whimpered at the show of dominance, her eyes flashing with renewed desire. 

 

“This what you want, Princess?” Lexa asked as she held both of Clarke’s wrists in on hand while she reached down with her other to slide between Clarke’s thighs. She was so wet that Lexa was able to immediately push two fingers inside, hard and quick. 

 

“Yes,” Clarke cried out. “More,” she begged. 

 

“Pineapple,” Lexa said suddenly, making Clarke look at her with confusion. 

 

“What?” Clarke gasped. 

 

“Pineapple,” Lexa repeated. “The safeword.” 

 

Clarke nodded in understanding. They probably didn’t need one, but it was better to be over prepared given that they still didn’t  _ really _ know one another or their limits. “Pineapple,” Clarke repeated. “Okay. Now give me  _ more _ .”

 

Lexa did, adding a third finger as she resumed moving in and out of Clarke at an almost brutal pace. Clarke gasped in pleasured agony. “Fuck,” she moaned out, eyes snapping shut as she focused on regulating her breathing. “Lexa, stop teasing and fuck me already,” she demanded, pressing her hips upwards. 

 

Thankfully, Lexa didn’t hesitate. She removed her fingers, lined up their groins, and entered Clarke with a single, smooth thrust of her hips. 

 

Clarke cried out loudly, eyes snapping closed and her head rolling back at the feeling of being filled by Lexa again. The girl didn’t waste any more time and began a quick, almost brutal pace. Clarke brought her knees up to grip Lexa’s hips and tried to match the rhythm with her own hips, but Lexa held her firmly against the mattress. Clarke briefly wondered if bruises would form on her pale skin from Lexa’s grip. The thought of being marked in such a way caused her arousal to skyrocket. 

 

“Shit, Clarke, you feel so good,” Lexa panted out, never pausing in her thrusts. Her hips pistoned forward and back as she fucked Clarke, face buried in Clarke’s neck. 

 

Clarke couldn’t respond, too caught up in the exquisite torture to be able to form coherent words. She gripped Lexa’s hair and forced her to lift her head so she could connect their lips. It wasn’t much more than mashing their lips together, neither of them able to concentrate too much on actual kissing, but it was enough to offer a new intimacy in the wake of the pure, unadulterated fucking. 

 

Suddenly, Lexa stopped and pulled out of Clarke, causing the blonde to whimper in protest. Her eyes shot open and she looked up at Lexa. “What the fuck? Get back inside me,” she begged. Actually freaking _ begged. _

 

Lexa just grinned and urged Clarke to turn over. Clarke immediately understood and eagerly moved into position on her hands and knees, presenting her ass to Lexa. She looked at Lexa over her shoulder and offered her a grin. “I’ve never done it like this before,” she said honestly, wiggling her ass slightly. 

 

Lexa stared at the sight before her, barely able to keep from drooling from the perfection of Clarke’s ass and the deep pink of her pussy, which was literally dripping with need. Unable to wait any longer, Lexa knelt between Clarke’s legs on the mattress and gripped Clarke’s left hip in one hand and slid the other between her supple thighs. She immediately slid her fingers through drenched folds, teasing the entrance before moving to circle the blonde’s clit. 

 

Clarke gasped and immediately dropped to her shoulders on the bed, unable to hold herself up on her arms any longer. She spread her legs even further apart and pressed back against Lexa hand. “Please, Lexa,” she sobbed, desperate. Her hands clenched tightly at the comforter beneath her, fisting the soft material like her life depended on it. 

 

“You’re so wet,” Lexa said, sliding her fingers along her pussy, dipping two inside her to coat them in her wetness. “I wonder how you taste.” She pulled her fingers out and sucked them into her mouth, allowing the combination of Clarke’s flavor along with her own from their previous trunk activities to dissolve on her tongue. She moaned at the salty-sweet taste, already planning when she could get a taste of just Clarke directly from the source. 

 

Now was not the time, however. Now, it was time to fuck. 

 

She gripped Clarke’s other hip with her still-wet fingers and buried herself back inside Clarke, eliciting an obscene moan from the blonde. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Clarke gasped out as Lexa began to move again, thrusts just as quick and hard as before. Only this time, the position caused the head of Lexa’s dick to hit some magical spot inside her that was driving her towards orgasm quicker than ever before. She let out a series of staccato sobs as her orgasm built inside her, threatening to burst. 

 

As if she could sense this, Lexa reached an arm around Clarke’s waist and ran the tip of her index finger across her swollen clit. 

 

Clarke bucked beneath Lexa, unable to control her movements at the combination of Lexa’s dick thrusting deep into her pussy and her finger circling her clit. She broke, cumming hard on a long, loud wail. 

 

Lexa threw her head back as she felt Clarke cumming around her cock, her walls fluttering and squeezing her in a vice-like grip. She shuddered and thrust one, two, three more times into Clarke before gasping out her own orgasm, and spilling into her with an animalistic growl. She felt herself pulse inside Clarke, filling her with more of her cum. Then she was falling forward, unable to hold herself up any longer, and taking Clarke with her. 

 

Clarke grunted as Lexa fell against her back, forcing her onto her stomach with Lexa draped along her back and still buried deep inside her. She didn’t mind in the least. The weight of Lexa gave her an odd sense of peace as she attempted to calm down after her orgasm, though it did make catching her breath a bit tricky. But she wasn’t about to complain. 

 

Behind her, Lexa was also attempting to catch her breath, worn out from the exertion and power of her orgasm. Her third of the evening! 

 

“Fuck,” Clarke groaned out, stomach muscles still quivering from her orgasm. “That was…” she trailed off, unable to come up with a phrase to adequately describe the experience.  _ Amazing, incredible, mind-blowing, in-fucking-credible, best sex of her life… _ They all seemed to pale in comparison to her actual feelings. 

 

But Lexa understood, all the same. “I know,” Lexa murmured into her ear. “For me, too.” 

 

“We’re doing that again,” Clarke said. “I hope you know that.”

 

“Tonight or another day?”

 

“Both.” 

 

“Good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have ideas for more of this, but I'd love to hear what kinds of things you'd like to see these little fuckers get up to! Public sex? Anal? Toys? Titty fucking? Ask and ye MAY receive! (I make no promises, but will try my best.) Also, angst? No angst? Fluff or just straight up smut? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO READ? ;) :P


	3. Culinary Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bang again. Do I need to say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got an AMAZING response to the last chapter. Like, seriously. I am blown away! (Get it? HA!) I have a lot of plans for this and it's something I'll just add to as I think of new things. The general consensus seems to be to make this all or at least mostly smut. I will probably add some fluff here and there at times, but I promise to focus on the sexy times. As for angst, most said no or minimal angst. So I'll go with minimal. I will probably have some angst, but nothing over the top or extreme. Likely, any angst WILL be resolved by the end of the chapter. But no angst yet. Just good 'ole fashioned fucking! 
> 
> This chapter incorporates semi-public sex and Clarke Griffin in a black lace thong. Enjoy! (Also, I wrote the entirety of this ON MY PHONE and in two hours, so PLEASE excuse any errors! I did my best to edit, but my eyes hurt and I want to post this tonight because you all are so AMAZING). <3

“So, are we just going to ignore the fact that you casually shagged Lexa freaking Woods in the trunk of a car, or…?” 

 

Clarke felt her cheeks turn pink, but managed to stay calm on the outside. She slammed her locker shut and turned to her friends in the middle of the hallway. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said cheekily. 

 

“Oh, don’t give us that, Griffin,” Raven said, sounding exasperated. “We heard you. You’re really loud when you cum, you know. Lexa must be really good with those long fingers of hers.” 

 

Okay, now her cheeks were bright red and burning. She cast a nervous look around them to see if anyone had heard the topic of their conversation. “Will you shut up?!” she hissed. “I’ll tell you more when we’re not surrounded by half the school!” 

 

Raven rolled her eyes. “No one is paying us any attention,” she said. But she pulled Clarke down the hall regardless. Octavia eagerly followed, not wanting to miss this conversation. 

 

Clarke reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled into an empty computer lab and Octavia shut the door behind them. 

 

“Okay, spill,” Raven said. “We have ten minutes before first period, and we need to know  _ everything _ .”

 

Octavia nodded in eager agreement. 

 

Clarke sighed, wishing she could tell them everything, but she didn’t have Lexa’s permission to disclose her intersexuality. So she recounted the events of Friday night and Saturday morning, but left out the parts about Lexa’s dick. 

 

“Holy shit!” Raven cried out when Clarke mentioned that she was going commando when they rescued them from the trunk. “I knew you were walking funny!” 

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, wishing that she could tell them that the real reason she’d been walking funny was because of how big Lexa’s dick was. But she refrained. Barely.

 

“Are you two, like, dating now?” Octavia, ever the romantic, asked. 

 

Clarke sighed. “No,” she said. “I mean, we didn’t do much talking. We fucked, slept, then fucked some more, then she took me back to my car in the morning.”

 

Octavia pouted at that. She was hoping she’d no longer be the only one in a steady relationship for once. “Well, that sucks.”

 

“No, it’s perfect,” Raven said. “Clarke’s got a fuck buddy. You’re gonna do it again, right?” 

 

Clarke shrugged. “I hope so,” she said, pussy clenching at the thought of Lexa inside her again. Fuck, she needed to cool it. She was at school!

 

“Please tell me you at least exchanged numbers,” Octavia said. 

 

Clarke grinned, recalling the (solicited!) dick pic she’d received the previous night. They hadn’t gotten to the actual point of sexting because Clarke had been called down to dinner shortly after, but she’d definitely had to get herself off a few times later on that night. She’d even snapped a photo of her own hand between her legs, fingers dipping between her hairless pussy lips and sent it to Lexa, not showing her face, of course. But she hadn’t gotten a response yet. It had been quite late at night, nearly midnight, and she figured the other girl had already been asleep. But the lack of response that morning began to make her nervous. 

 

“We did,” she said casually. 

 

“You exchanged nudes, didn’t you?” Raven asked with a sly grin. 

 

The warning bell rang then, saving Clarke. “Whoops, gotta get to class!” She sped out of the room and into the bustling hallway. 

 

“We aren’t finished with this conversation, Griffin!” she heard Raven call out behind her. Clarke just flipped her off without looking back. 

 

Once in her first period class, Clarke pulled out her phone and checked it, grinning like an idiot when she saw that Lexa had finally messaged her back. 

 

L: I CAN’T BELIEVE I FELL ASLEEP AND MISSED THAT.

 

Clarke chuckled to herself and glanced up as the teacher took role before stealthily typing a message back. 

 

C: I figured that was the case. Too bad, too. You missed the best part. ;) 

 

L: No, no. Don’t get me all hard while in class. That’s not fair. 

 

C: Hmm. It does suck. I can hide my arousal just fine. Though, this dress and the lace thong I’m wearing may not be able to keep it from dripping down my thighs. I hope I don’t leave a stain on my chair! 

 

L: Goddammit.

  
  


Clarke was reprimanded for having her phone out then, so she slid it into her bag in fear that it would be confiscated and tried to focus on the lesson. But she hadn’t been kidding about her state of arousal. She’d be surprised if she didn’t leave a wet spot on the hard plastic chair. 

 

Yikes.

 

She managed to get through her morning classes, but knew lunch would be difficult. She happened to know that Lexa had the same lunch period, having seen her in the cafeteria with her friends many times over the last year. 

 

Sure enough, as soon as she cleared the doorway, Lexa was gripping her wrist and pulling her towards the set of doors that led to a side hallway. Students weren’t supposed to be in that hallway without a pass during their lunch, but the doors were currently unmanned and they were able to slip out unnoticed by any adult. Clarke eagerly followed Lexa, not knowing where she was taking her, but also not caring. Soon, she was being pulled into a darkened, empty classroom and pressed against the wall just beside the door. Lexa shut the door and attacked her mouth. Clarke eagerly responded, hands coming up to thread in Lexa’s hair at the nape of her neck. 

 

Clarke let out a moan as Lexa’s groin pressed firmly against her abdomen and she felt the hard evidence of her arousal. 

 

Painfully aware of their location, Clarke pressed against Lexa’s shoulder and allowed their lips to disconnect. “Not that I’m complaining, but what if we get caught?” she breathed out. 

 

Lexa grinned. “No one uses this room,” she said. “It’s the old culinary classroom, which they moved to the new building this year.”

 

Clarke looked around and noticed that Lexa was right. She swallowed. “It’s still risky,” she said, but it was almost as if that made her even more desperate for Lexa. 

 

Lexa grinned, noticing how Clarke’s pupils dilated with her words. “It is,” she agreed, pressing her hips even harder against Clarke. “Does that turn you on?” she asked, pressing her face into Clarke’s neck. “The thought of someone coming in here to find me buried deep inside you, fucking you hard against the counters?” 

 

Clarke let out a whimper, pussy clenching for the nth time that day. Fuck, this girl was going to be the death of her. “Lexa,” she protested weakly, feeling her resolve crumble. 

 

“Does it turn you on,” Lexa continued, nipping at Clarke’s pulsepoint, “to think of sitting in your afternoon classes, my cum still inside of you?” 

 

Fuck. That did it. Clarke needed Lexa.  _ Now.  _ She gripped the front of the girl’s shirt and pulled her farther into the classroom and into the back corner, which was out of sight from the window on the door. Having been the old culinary classroom, the walls were lined with high counters, the kind you’d find in a kitchen, which was perfect for their needs. Lexa hoisted her up onto the surface and recaptured her mouth even as Clarke’s hands wandered to the front of Lexa’s jeans. She tugged at the buckle of her belt and undid the button and zipper of the pants.

 

While Clarke worked at Lexa’s fly, Lexa’s hands smoothed up the blonde’s thighs to push the material of her dress upwards. When they settled on her hips, she reached around with one hand, cursing when she realized that Clarke hadn’t been lying about the thong. “You’re trying to kill me,” she groaned out against Clarke’s lips. 

 

Clarke grinned and dipped her hand beneath Lexa’s compression shorts, palming her dick and giving it a healthy squeeze. Lexa gasped and rutted forward against her hand. “Less talk, more fuck,” Clarke said, letting go of the hard length to push at the sides of the jeans and shorts. Lexa helped her, pushing them down to fall around her ankles. Then she reached beneath Clarke’s dress and tugged at the thong. Clarke lifted her hips to allow the scrap of lace to be discarded and dropped carelessly to the ground. 

 

Then, after a quick check to make sure Clarke was adequately wet (she most  _ definitely _ was), Lexa was inside her, surging deep and hard. Clarke cried out, bracing her hands on the edge of the counter and gripping so hard as Lexa rocked into her that her knuckles turned white. 

 

The height of the counter put Clarke at the perfect place for Lexa’s thrusts, and Clarke quickly locked her ankles around Lexa’s waist in a move that tilted her pelvis ever so slightly upwards and allowed Lexa to hit that magic spot deep inside her. 

 

The door was unlocked and Clarke could hear people moving in the hallway. An administrator calling out to a kid who had left the cafeteria. A pair of girls giggling as they walked past. The familiar click click click of a pair of high heels likely worn by a teacher. At any moment, any one of them could open the door and catch them fucking like bunnies in the dark corner of a classroom. Clarke had never thought herself capable of such a thing. Having sex at school? During school hours? She wasn’t a ‘goody-two-shoes’ by any means, but this was a whole new level for her. This was a suspendable offense. Maybe even expellable. Clarke Griffin had never had so much as a detention before, let alone a suspension!

 

But the risk made it all the more exhilarating. She felt herself gushing around Lexa’s dick as the girl pounded into her, the squelching of her pussy clearly audible above the grunts and groans of their fucking. Those sounds and the danger of getting caught drove Clarke to all new heights. 

 

“Shit, Lexa,” she gasped, throwing her head back. “I’m so close. Fuck me harder.” 

 

Lexa did, increasing the speed and strength of her thrusts and causing Clarke to struggle not to scream out in pure tortured bliss. Knowing she was so incredibly close, Lexa swiped her fingers over the blonde’s clit and kissed her to swallow the loud cry of pleasure when she came hard around her dick. The pulsing of Clarke’s walls made Lexa lose it and she was cumming in torrents, her cum filling Clarke to the brim before their combined essence was spilling out and onto the countertop below Clarke’s ass. 

 

Clarke felt the pool beneath her cheeks and it made her shudder again as a second smaller, but still intense orgasm ripped through her. If she knew one thing, it was that Lexa cumming inside her was one of the sexiest things she’d ever experienced. Knowing she’d have to go the rest of the day with her cum staining her panties, likely dripping out during her last three classes of the day, made her wrought with anticipation and arousal. 

 

Lexa slid out of her, causing Clarke to whimper at the loss of feeling so full. Lexa grinned and stepped back, holding Clarke’s legs open wide so she could get a good view of the result of their coupling. Even in the dim light cast by the single overhead light near the door that always remained illuminated, she could see a river of her own cum mixed with Clarke’s drooling from the blondes pussy. Fascinated, she swiped her fingertips through the mixture, causing Clarke to let out a moan. “You want a taste?” Lexa asked, offering her fingers covered with their combined cum to Clarke. 

 

Clarke greedily took the fingers into her mouth, licking and sucking at the deliciously long digits. God, she loved Lexa’s fingers. She let out another moan and stared Lexa in the eye as she licked seductively. “I feel so empty now,” she complained playfully, referring to the lack of Lexa’s dick in her cunt. 

 

“Don’t worry, princess,” Lexa said. “I have another surprise for you, and we still have ten minutes before the bell rings.” 

 

Clarke hummed. “What is it?” she asked, anticipation filling her. 

 

“This,” Lexa said, gripping the base of her dick, which was already hard again. “I made you miss lunch.” 

 

Clarke, understanding immediately, licked her lips and shot Lexa a sly grin. “That you did,” she said. She hopped off the counter and instantly dropped to her knees without even being prompted. “Pull my hair,” she instructed before taking as much of Lexa’s slick-covered dick into her mouth. 

 

Lexa immediately complied with Clarke’s demand and knotted her fingers into Clarke’s hair with one hand, bracing herself against the counter with her other. She held Clarke firmly in place, pulling enough to cause a twinge of pain, but not enough for Clarke to protest. She guided Clarke’s movements as the blonde worked her mouth around her dick, earning groans of pleasure from Lexa. 

 

Clarke was enjoying this immensely. She loved sucking Lexa’s dick, particularly with Lexa’s hand in her hair, telling her what to do without having to say a word. She’d never been able to express her darker desires like this before. She reveled in the knowledge that Lexa wouldn’t judge her for things like this. She knew it was relatively tame in the grand scheme of things, but she was quickly getting new ideas. Ones she hoped Lexa would indulge. 

 

Clarke was getting turned on again and had to reach between her legs to plunge two fingers into herself while rubbing her thumb across her own clit. She wanted-- _ needed _ \--to cum with Lexa again. She gripped the base of Lexa’s dick with her free hand as she used her tongue and lips to stimulate. She quickly realized that Lexa loved it when she licked across the head of her cock and reached down to gently but firmly massage her balls. 

 

Then Lexa’s hand was tightening in Clarke’s hair,  _ almost _ too much, but not enough for Clarke to use their safeword, and she was gasping out a warning that she was cumming. Clarke’s increased her movements on her own cunt as she sucked hard on the head of Lexa’s dick and willed her to cum. And then she was, sending spurt after spurt of her cum into Clarke’s waiting mouth. Clarke was careful to not allow any to overflow and get on her dress, both knowing she didn’t having anything to change into and not wanting to allow a single drop to go to waste. As she swallowed, her own orgasm reared and she was cumming against her own hand, which was now so wet it was dripping to the tile floor. 

 

“Fuck,” Lexa gasped out when she could form coherent words again. “You really are trying to kill me.” 

 

Clarke grinned and stood, wiping her mouth with the back of her still-drenched hand. 

 

Lexa noticed the wetness and gripped her wrist, tugging the hand towards her. She sucked Clarke’s index finger into her mouth and moaned at the taste of the blonde. “I was supposed to go down on you today,” she said, pouting slightly.

 

Clarke laughed. “Next time, stud,” she said, noting the time. “Where’s my underwear?” 

 

They quickly resituated themselves and washed their hands at the sink. Thank god it was an old culinary room and not a regular classroom, which meant that there was a functioning sink. Before they left the classroom, Clarke pulled Lexa in for one last kiss. 

 

“My mom is working a late shift tomorrow night,” she said, voice husky. “She won’t be home until midnight or so. Wanna come over?”  

 

Lexa grinned. “I guess we could study together. I could tutor you in math. I’m in calculus this year.”

 

Clarke giggled—actually honest to god giggled! “Sure, study,” she said. “You can study my pussy up close as you eat me out. Then you can study how it feels to fuck me again and again. How’s that sound?”

 

“Amazing,” Lexa replied. 

 

“Okay. My house, tomorrow?” 

 

Lexa nodded her agreement as the bell rang and the hallway began to fill up with students. They quickly said goodbye and headed to their respective classes. 

 

“So, is this going to be a regular thing or what?” 

 

Clarke blinked. Raven stood in front of her as she reentered the cafeteria to head to her next class through the main doors. “What?” she asked, attempting to sound innocent. 

 

Octavia rolled her eyes. “Not buying that Pollyanna act, Clarke. You have the look.”

 

“What look?” Clarke asked. 

 

“Freshly fucked,” Raven supplied. “And we have a sub in History class, so you’re going to give us all the details. And don’t even think of leaving anything out!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...........don't ask how I got the idea of a no-longer-used culinary classroom as a place to fuck. Just... don't.


	4. Wrapped Up In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still smut, but do I see a hint of *gasp!* plot at the end?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This was written and posted from my phone, and while I read over it several times to find mistakes (both of the autocorrect and human error kind), I’m sure there are things I missed. Please excuse those mistakes!

Clarke’s fingers twisted in the sheets beneath her as she focused on Lexa’s mouth doing such amazing things to her cunt. This girl was a goddamn master at pussy eating. Fuck! 

 

Lexa hummed as she devoured Clarke, fingers gripping her thighs and forcing them to remain open for her. 

 

They were on Clarke’s bed a few days after their fuck in the culinary room. It was Friday night and Abby was in New York for another conference and they had the house to themselves. Clarke couldn’t be happier in that moment. How she’d gotten so lucky to hook up with a certified cunt specialist, she had no idea. But she was grateful nonetheless. “Fuck, keep doing that,” she gasped out as Lexa flicked her tongue just right across her swollen clit. “You’re so good at this,” she gasped out. 

 

“You taste good,” Lexa replied, words mumbled against Clarke’s pussy. She refocused on Clarke’s clit, three fingers inside of her, and the blonde was cumming within two minutes. A rush of clear fluid hit Lexa’s chin and she moved down to slurp it up, loving the taste on her tongue. She kept licking and sucking, bringing Clarke to another powerful orgasm and not letting up until Clarke’s hands were pushing at her head and she was begging her for respite. 

 

Lexa fell on her back beside Clarke as the blonde struggled to catch her breath. She could feel that the lower half of her face was covered in Clarke’s release, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She took the moment to study Clarke, who was completely naked on her bed, eyes closed and chest heaving. God, that chest. Lexa was definitely a breast woman, and Clarke’s tits were nothing short of exquisite. 

 

Unable to resist, Lexa turned onto her side and slid her hand up Clarke’s stomach to cup one perfect breast. Larger than her own B-cup tits, Clarke’s were heavy but perfectly-formed and accented with soft pink quarter-sized areolas and nipples that, when erect, were about the size of the tip of Lexa’s pinkie finger. She leaned over and captured a nipple between her lips, needing to make up for the serious lack of attention she’d paid to Clarke’s amazing tits during their trysts. She suckled gently at first, but Clarke’s gasps of pleasure and her hands in Lexa’s hair urged her to be a bit rougher. She was quickly learning that Clarke’s liked things a bit rough when it came to sex. She wondered how far the blonde wanted her to take it and decided that she’d have to ask her soon. 

 

For now, though, she focused on Clarke’s boobs. She sucked at the nipple a bit harder, then soothed it with her tongue. Clarke was mewling beneath her, gasping and clenching her thighs together. Lexa wondered if she could cum just from having her breasts stimulated. 

 

But Clarke was still overly sensitive from her previous orgasms. “Fuck, Lexa,” she finally managed to gasp out. “Stop, please, I can’t,” she panted out 

 

Lexa immediately pulled back, grinning. “Too much?” 

 

Clarke nodded, bringing her hands up to cup her sensitive breasts. “Need a minute. Or twenty.” 

 

Lexa chuckled and returned the her position on her back. Then she cringed. Why hadn’t she taken off her compression shorts before she went down on Clarke? Oh, right. They’d been in such a rush that she hadn’t even given it a thought. Now, she regretted that. She was rock hard and now very aware of the discomfort. She hooked her thumbs into her shorts and pushed them down, her erection bobbing against her stomach. 

 

Clarke immediately zeroed her gaze onto Lexa’s hard length and licked her lips in anticipation. She hadn’t been lying when she’d told Lexa she hadn’t been with anyone as big as her. She wasn’t monstrously big like you see in unrealistic porn videos, but she was definitely in the ‘well-hung’ category. Clarke estimated her to be about eight inches long, and she had an ever so slight but oh so delicious upward curve. Clarke reached over and closed her fingers around the shaft. Her thumb and fingertips were far from touching. She had to be two inches in diameter. No wonder she couldn’t take all of her in either her mouth or her pussy! When Lexa fucked her, there was always two or three inches that she couldn’t get inside, the head of her dick hitting Clarke’s cervix in a delicious pleasure-pain. 

 

“I love this dick so much,” Clarke murmured as she moved her hand slightly. 

 

Lexa let out a small grunt, hips thrusting forward involuntarily. “Yeah?” she gasped. 

 

“Hmmm, yeah,” Clarke said with a grin. “It fucks me so good. It hurts, but in a good way. I love the way it feels deep inside me, filling me up.” She squeezed a bit harder, running her thumb over the tip and smearing the precum that had pooled there. 

 

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa groaned out. “What else?” She loved dirty-talking Clarke. 

 

“I wonder what it would feel like other places,” Clarke continued. “Between my tits. You want to fuck my tits, Lexa?” 

 

Lexa whimpered at the mental image of her dick sliding between the generous mounds of Clarke’s breasts. “Yes,” she hissed. “Can I cum on them?” 

 

It was Clarke’s turn to groan. “God, yes,” she said, hand still moving. “What about other places?” she asked. “Anything else you want to fuck?” 

 

Lexa wondered if Clarke meant what she thought she meant. “You’d let me take that gorgeous ass?” she said, voice husky with overwhelming desire. Her dick actually twitched in Clarke’s hand at the prospect of fucking her ass. 

 

Clarke thought for a moment. “I don’t know,” she said honestly, hand pausing in her movements on Lexa’s cock. “I’ve never done that before.” 

 

Lexa placed her own hand on Clarke’s arm. “I don’t expect you to do anything you don’t want to do,” she assured. 

 

Clarke nodded in understanding. “I know,” she said. She shifted and sat up to straddle Lexa’s thighs, hand still wrapped around her dick. “Is that something you’d want to do, though?” 

 

Lexa placed a hand on each of Clarke’s thighs. “If you wanted to? Definitely.” She slid her hands back to grip Clarke’s buttocks firmly in her grasp, pulling her forwards until her slick pussy was settled over her length. They both let out a sigh of pleasure. 

 

Clarke flattened her hands on Lexa’s toned abs (seriously? A six-pack on a teenage girl? What the fuck?) and rocked her hips gently. “Would you let me fuck yours?” she asked, grinning. 

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “Uh, I mean, I’m all for equality, but how would you do that? You’re missing a pretty important piece of equipment for that to work.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “God, you’re a terrible lesbian,” she sighed out, teasing. “It’s called a strap on.”

 

Lexa feigned hurt. “Hey, now,” she said. “I don’t need a strap-on, so excuse me for not thinking of it.” She let go of Clarke’s left buttock and reached up to cover her breast. She tweaked her nipple. Hard. 

 

Clarke shuddered on top of Lexa, throwing her head back. “Fuck,” she gasped. “Keep doing that and all is forgiven.” 

 

Lexa continued to tweak Clarke’s nipple as the blonde continued to gyrate against her groin. She looked down to see Clarke’s pussy lips sandwiching her dick, leaving behind a trail of wetness. She watched as the head of her dick brushed across Clarke’s clit with each movement, causing the blonde to gasp again and again. “I’m going to cum,” Lexa gasped, feeling the all too familiar sensation in her balls. 

 

Clarke moved back and replaced her pussy with her hand, leaning close. “I want to see,” she said, expertly moving her hand and jacking her off. Then she leaned even closer and licked the head as if it were a lollipop. She repeated the action a few times, never pausing the rhythm of her hand, until Lexa was gasping and twitching with her impending orgasm. Clarke pulled back just as a hard, milky white jet of cum shot from the tip of her cock, landing on Lexa’s toned stomach. Clarke watched in fascination as she came in a multitude of spurts, some reaching Lexa’s small but gorgeous breasts. 

 

Clarke gently stroked her until Lexa let out one last gasp and fell back on the bed, muscles relaxing as she came back down to earth. She swiped a finger through a pool of cum on Lexa’s abdomen and brought them to her lips, greedily licking the substance from the tips. “Mmmm,” she hummed, smacking her lips playfully. “I love how you taste, too.” 

 

Lexa, breathing beginning to return to normal, offered Clarke a grin. “I eat a lot of fruit,” she said. Then she glanced down at her stomach and winced at the mess. “I need a shower.” 

 

Clarke let out a deep belly laugh. “I think we both do,” she said. She climbed off Lexa and stood, holding out a hand. “C’mon. My mom is gone until Sunday evening. Care for a shower and then I’ll let you fuck my pussy this time? Oh, or maybe my tits?” 

 

Lexa nodded eagerly. “Please,” she said. 

 

The plan had been to shower and then have sex, but they ended up having sex while still  _ in  _ the shower. Lexa couldn’t help it if the sight of Clarke rubbing soap across her stomach and breasts got her hard again! So she’d pressed Clarke’s front into the cold tile of the shower, nudged her legs apart with her knee and taken her from behind as Clarke pinched her own nipples and begged her not to stop. 

 

At least the clean up was easy that time. 

 

After they dried off, they fell into Clarke’s bed naked and exhausted. Silence fell over them and Clarke couldn’t help but wonder what exactly was going through Lexa’s head. She loved the sex they were having. It was by far the dirtiest, hottest sex she’d ever experienced. Not that she’d been with a ton of people before Lexa. But she was far from inexperienced. She’d been with both guys and girls and no one could hold a candle to sex with Lexa Woods. 

 

And her crush was growing exponentially. Before, the crush had been purely physical. A ‘I want to jump your bones every time you walk into the room’ kind of crush. Now? Was she actually beginning to  _ feel _ something more than sexual desire? 

 

She glanced over at Lexa, taking note of the grin on her lips as she laid there with her eyes closed, looking completely content in the moment. 

 

Crap. She totally was. 

 

Honestly, they really only  _ talked _ through texts because when they were actually together, they were usually fucking. But through their brief texting conversations, Clarke had learned that Lexa was kind, always texting her funny little things and wishing her a good day. And everyone just  _ liked _ Lexa Wood, star of the girl’s soccer and basketball teams. And Clarke loved who she was when they were alone, giving into Clarke’s desire to be dominated, yet still making sure she was okay every step of the way. It was Lexa who had prompted Clarke to have a safeword, which she’d not once even come close to needing. But it was still comforting to know that she had the option of using it and trusting that Lexa would stop whatever she was doing. 

 

That was another thing. Trust. Clarke completely trusted Lexa. Why? She wasn’t sure. She just  _ felt _ it, deep inside her. She knew she could trust her. 

 

Yet they hadn’t defined themselves as, well, anything, really. Not even fuck buddies. 

 

Is that what they were? Fuck buddies? Did Lexa like her just for sex, or for something more? Did Clarke dare to dream of the g-word? The one that would define their relationship as and actual  _ relationship _ ? 

 

Startled by the train of her thoughts, Clarke looked over at Lexa once more and noticed that the girl’s eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and even. She’d fallen asleep. 

 

Clarke sighed and reached over to click off the lamp on her bedside table. Then she pulled the covers over the both of them and settled in to sleep. 

 

It was easier to fall asleep with Lexa next to her than she’d anticipated. 

 

The next morning, Clarke woke slowly, comfortable in her cocoon of warmth. As she slowly came to, she became aware of the presence of another person in her bed, spooning her from behind. And they were both very, very naked. She opened her eyes and blinked against the sudden brightness, cursing herself for forgetting to close the curtains before falling asleep. She never forgot to close the curtains. What…? 

 

Oh. Right. She’d been way to wrapped up in Lexa, both figuratively and literally, to even think about petty curtains. 

 

Lexa! 

 

She shifted slightly, wondering if the other girl was away yet. Lexa’s arm tightened around her middle, giving her an answer.

 

“Don’t go yet,” Lexa murmured against the back of Clarke’s neck. “S’cozy. More cuddles.” 

 

Clarke paused at that. Was she really awake and saying these things? These very relationship-y, more-than-just-sex things? “Lexa?” she tested. 

 

“Mmm?” came the reply behind her. 

 

“Are you really awake?” Clarke asked barely above a whisper. 

 

“Kinda,” Lexa mumbled. “You smell good.” 

 

Clarke had to stifle a laugh. Sleepy Lexa was so goddamn cute! But she was also puzzling. 

 

Regardless, Clarke’s bladder was now awake and demanding that she move. She attempted to extricate herself from Lexa’s grasp, but the girl tightened her arm again. “Lex, I have to pee,” Clarke whined. 

 

“No, stay here,” Lexa protested.

 

Clarke chuckled. “I know we’re into some kinky shit, but I’m not really interested in watersports. Unless you are, you have to let me go before I can’t hold it in.”

 

Lexa grumbled, but loosened her hold on Clarke. Clarke quickly scrambled into the bathroom and took care of business before washing her hands. She brushed her teeth and swished some mouthwash before grabbing her brush and pulling it through her hair a few times to tame the sleep-induced tangles. 

 

There. Much better. 

 

When she opened the door to her en suite, she pouted when she saw that Lexa had gotten up and was pulling on her jeans over her shorts. “What are you doing?” Clarke asked, leaning against her door frame. 

 

Lexa looked up at her, a look of uncertainty in her eyes and a trace of… panic? She quickly schooled her features into a casual smile. “I, ah, have to go soon. We have a scrimmage against Mount Weather today.”

 

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “Isn’t that at noon? It’s only eight.”

 

Lexa pulled on her favored sports bra and shrugged. “Have to get my workout in before, then warm up with the team.” She grabbed her shirt from the floor and tugged it on. “I didn’t mean to stay the night, anyway. I normally go for my run at six on Saturdays, but I accidentally fell asleep. Sorry about that.”

 

Clarke’s stomach clenched, but she put on a fake smile, hoping it was convincing. She shrugged. “It’s cool,” she said. “We were tired.”

 

Lexa shot her a sly grin as she slid her socks and shoes on. “Definitely,” she said. She walked over to Clarke and leaned down to give her a quick, smoldering kiss. “Are you coming to the game?” 

 

Clarke nodded. It wasn’t an official game but it was a tradition for the two schools to have their own scrimmage at the end of the season since they played in different divisions. “If you still want me to,” Clarke said, unsure. 

 

This time, Lexa’s smile was real and she nodded. “I really do,” she said. 

 

Clarke sighed, feeling at least a bit relieved. “Okay,” she said. “I’ll be there. Maybe we can do something afterwards? My mom is still in New York…”

 

Lexa chuckled. “I have that dinner with my parents tonight for their anniversary, but I’m free all day tomorrow.”

 

Clarke grinned. “Tomorrow it is.” 

 

Lexa left after another quick kiss and Clarke was left feeling uncertain, but oddly okay with that uncertainty. At least for the time being. She wasn’t sure she was ready for more than their current arrangement anyway. 

 

At least, that’s what she kept telling herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT FEAR. The angst will be MINIMAL and related only to their uncertain relationship status. I have no idea how long it’ll take this idiots to admit their feelings and become a legitimate couple. Until then? SEX. After then? MORE SEX. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I already have a future chapter written that I’m itching to get out there but I need to build up to it but it’s so fucking filthy that I can barely contain myself. I mean, it’s definitely the filthiest thing I’ve ever written. So, have fun with that teaser ;) I have no idea when I’ll get around to posting it, though. Oops?


	5. Chocolate and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is in pain, and not the good kind. Lexa is a softie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This installment isn't super smutty (though, never fear! There is some at the end). It's setting the base for them to finally move on past the "we're just hooking up" phase and into the "we're girlfriends who like to explore some super kinky sex together" phase. :) 
> 
> Also, I KNOW BC PILLS TYPICALLY MAKE YOU NOT HAVE MASSIVE CRAMPS, BUT I STILL GET THEM AND MY DOC SAYS I’M JUST UNLUCKY. Just, go with it, okay? :P

Clarke groaned when she heard the doorbell ring. She remained the fetal position she’d been curled in for the last hour willing her cramps to go away. Whoever it was could fuck off for all she cared. There was no way she was moving. It was probably just a package delivery or solicitor, anyway. 

 

The doorbell rang again, telling her that it wasn’t just a delivery person or someone selling something. She really considered ignoring it anyway, but a third ring and her curiosity got the better of her. She carefully got out of bed and padded down the stairs. Peeking through the peephole, she knit her brow in confusion. Had Lexa not understood her text? 

 

She unlocked and opened the door, revealing the girl standing on the front porch holding a bag from the local drugstore. “Lexa? What are you doing here?” Clarke asked, slumping against the doorframe. She was suddenly very aware that she was wearing her oldest, most comfortable oversized t-shirt (complete with holes in the armpits) and leggings that used to be black but had been worn and washed so much that they were now a dark gray and had bleach stains across the ass and left knee. “Didn’t you understand my text?” 

 

Lexa laughed. “Of course I did, Clarke,” she said. “I may not experience periods, but I understand the implications. Sex is off the table, I know. But I wanted to bring you these.” She held out the plastic shopping bag for Clarke. “I wasn’t sure which kind you liked, so I got one of each.” 

 

Clarke took the bag and looked inside. “You brought me chocolate?” she asked, eyes watering at the thoughtful gesture. Stupid hormones. 

 

Lexa nodded. “I was hoping we could still hang out? I understand if you don’t want to, and I won’t be hurt if you say no, but I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie or something? Netflix and chill but no chill?” 

 

Clarke blinked, shocked. “You want to hang out with me even though we won’t have sex?” 

 

Lexa shrugged. “You’re good for more than sex, Clarke,” she said. 

 

Clarke’s stomach fluttered a bit at that. It had been a week since Lexa had made a speedy get away after they’d slept, literally, together. The next time Clarke had seen her, it had been like nothing weird had happened. They fucked, they texted, things were the same as before. 

 

“Yeah?” Clarke said, surprised. 

 

Lexa nodded. “Of course. So, should I go, or…?” 

 

Clarke shook her head. “No, please,” she said quickly. “Stay. But I have to warn you, I’m super cranky when I have cramps as bad as these. Sure you can handle it?” 

 

Lexe waved her off. “Pfft, have you met Anya? She’s super cranky  _ all  _ the time.” 

 

Clarke managed a small smile at that. “Point taken.” She closed the door behind Lexa. “The living room has the only TV, but I don’t think I’d be able to get comfortable.” 

 

“You have a laptop, right?” Lexa asked. “We can just lay on your bed.”

 

Clarke nodded and they headed up the stairs. “You sure you want to just hang out?” she asked as they entered Clarke’s room. 

 

“I wasn’t kidding before, Clarke,” Lexa said, shrugging off her jacket. “I know we haven’t really done much talking when we’re in the same room, but I still consider you a… friend.” 

 

Clarke noticed the hesitation, but decided not to mention it. She was about to return the sentiment when her cramps intensified. She winced and pressed her hand to her lower abdomen, cursing aloud. 

 

Lexa immediately became concerned. “Are you sure it’s not, like, appendicitis or something?”

 

Clarke shook her head and got herself onto the bed before she answered. “A, my mom is a doctor, I know where the appendix is and it’s definitely in the lower right quadrant, not my entire abdomen. B, I had my appendix taken out when I was eleven. You’ve seen the scar, remember?”

 

Lexa grinned. “Right,” she said, recalling the small raised scar on Clarke’s lower right side. “I kept meaning to ask about that and never got around to it.” She smirked because the reason she never got around to it was because she usually saw it on her way down on the blonde. 

 

Clarke nodded. “So, yeah, it’s just really bad cramps.”

 

“Are they always this bad?” Lexa asked, sitting gently on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Not always,” Clarke answered. “I can usually tolerate them with relative ease. But every once in a while, I can barely move. It’ll only last a day or so, though.” 

 

Lexa hummed. “Well, we can watch a movie if you want? Or…” she trailed off, piquing Clarke’s curiosity. 

 

“Or…?” Clarke prompted. 

 

Lexa shrugged. “I don’t know, get to know one another more than what makes the other scream in pleasure?”

 

Clarke chuckled. “You mean that thing I do with my tongue on the head of your dick?”

 

Lexa groaned, willing herself not to get aroused. “Yeah, like that,” she said.  She shrugged. “This probably should have been a question that I asked at the start, but you don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend, right?” 

 

Clarke snorted. “Oh, yeah, I’m totally cheating on my boyfriend of three years,” she said. Then she rolled her eyes. “Of course I don’t. Besides, Polis is so small that everyone knows who’s dating who.”

 

“Well, I don’t know!” Lexa said. “I don’t listen to gossip, and Mount Weather isn’t that far away. A lot of people date kids from there. Hell, I dated a girl from there.”

 

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “Past tense, right?” she asked. “Like, I’m not the ‘other woman,’ right?” 

 

Lexa shot her a look. 

 

“Hey, you asked me,” Clarke pointed out. 

 

Lexa sighed. “Yes, past tense. We were together for nearly two years, but it didn’t work out.” 

 

Clarke noticed how Lexa tensed at the mention of her past relationship. “Do you want to talk about it, or…?” 

 

Lexa bit her lower lip. This wasn’t really what she’d had in mind when she’d decided to get to know Clarke a bit better beyond sex. She’d wanted to know what the blonde liked spend her free time or what kind of movies she liked. She’d expected to share the same kind of information herself, but not Costia. Not yet. 

 

But she also had the urge to tell Clarke, which was odd for her. The only person who knew what actually happened was Anya. Even her parents didn’t know the real story. 

 

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. “She decided that she couldn’t handle being with a woman who also had a penis,” she said. It was an overly-simplified explanation, but essentially the truth. 

 

Clarke knit her brow. “She broke up with you for that?” she asked, shocked. “Why?” 

 

Lexa sighed, recalling Costia’s exact words. They hadn’t been outwardly harsh, and she’d told Lexa how much she loved her in the same breath, but they’d cut Lexa deep. “She essentially said that she was a lesbian because she didn’t like dick. We hadn’t ever had sex, we were together eighth grade and freshman year, so when things started getting, ah, intense, she decided she couldn’t handle me having a penis and bailed.” 

 

“What a bitch,” Clarke said, eyes flashing with anger. “Having a penis doesn’t make you any less of a woman or her any less of a lesbian.”

 

“I know,” Lexa said. “But I also kind of get it at the same time.” 

 

“I don’t,” Clarke raged. 

 

“Clarke, I appreciate your anger, but we were young,” Lexa said. “She’s reached out to me since then and apologized and admitted how wrong and ignorant she was. I’d moved on by then, so we didn’t get back together or anything, but it was still nice to hear. I wouldn’t say we’re friends or anything, but we’re on good terms. I’ve forgiven her.” 

 

Clarke took a deep breath. “Still,” she said. “What a shitty thing to do. Did, I mean, do you ever get, you know, dysphoria at all?” 

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow at that. “What do you know about dysphoria?” she asked. 

 

“My mom is a doctor,” Clarke answered. “I know how to research medical things, and I did some about intersexuality because I wanted to make sure I didn’t do or say anything ignorant. A major theme was dysphoria. I don’t want to ever trigger that for you.” 

 

Lexa smiled at the thoughtfulness of Clarke. “Well, I appreciate that, but it’s not something I’m used to sharing, even with Anya.” She hoped Clarke would understand and drop the subject. 

 

Clarke immediately nodded. “Got it,” she said. “I won’t ask again, but I’m willing to listen if you ever want to share.” 

 

Lexa blinked. No one had ever reacted quite that way before, so understanding and supportive at the same time. Even Anya, bless her soul, had kept asking questions that Lexa wasn’t ready to answer at first before realizing it was best to back off. She worried her lower lip again, wondering why she, once again, found herself wanting to open up more to Clarke. 

 

“Lexa?” Clarke said after a moment of silence. 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Come here,” Clarke said, patting the bed next to her. “You look tense. Lay down.” 

 

Lexa did so without hesitation, settling on her back beside Clarke, face turned towards her. They were close, Clarke on her side facing her, but not quite touching. “This is weird,” Lexa said after another moment of silence. “Being in your bed fully clothed and not having sex. But it’s nice.” 

 

Clarke smiled. “I mean, I wish I didn’t want to reach up my own vagina and rip out my uterus, but yes. Other than that, it’s very nice.” 

 

Lexa snorted at Clarke’s graphic description, but was quickly getting used to her bold brashness. She admired that about the blonde. “Well, that’s an image I won’t be able to get out of my head for the next several days, thanks.” But she chuckled. 

 

Clarke returned her smile. “It’s a gift,” she said. “But you’re right; this is nice. I actually like you as a person, Lexa. Not just a sex machine. Though, don’t get me wrong, I  _ love _ when we’re having sex. I’m not kidding when I say it’s by far the best sex I’ve ever had.” 

 

Lexa grinned, pride filling her chest. “Same for me,” she said. “I, ah, went a little wild after Costia broke things off. I think I was trying to convince myself that I didn’t have to be ashamed of how I was born by sleeping with a lot of girls to prove that they liked me as I am.”

 

“Is that code for you’ve gotten around a lot?” Clarke asked. 

 

Lexa gave her a sheepish smile. “A bit, yeah,” she confirmed. “I was insecure, so I tried to build my self-esteem through sex. It didn’t work, of course, but I didn’t know any better. My point is that I’ve had a lot of sex, but our sex is by far the best I’ve ever experienced, too.” 

 

Clarke grinned. “Good,” she said. “What did eventually build your self-esteem if not the sex, then? Because you’re so confident now.”

 

Lexa blushed slightly, and Clarke thought it was one of the cutest things she’d ever seen. “To be honest, I never have been super confident when it came to sex. I usually let the other girl lead.”

 

Clarke knit her brow and quirked her head to the side. “Not always,” she pointed out. “You top me every time and I love it.” 

 

“Well, I’d argue that you topped me the first time in the trunk, both literally and figuratively, but point taken,” Lexa said. “But since then, I don’t know, you kind of give me the confidence to take control. It’s all kind of new to me, honestly.”

 

Clarke’s eyes widened in shock. “Wait, seriously? You’ve never…?” she trailed off, surprised by Lexa’s confession. 

 

Lexa shook her head. “Not really,” she said.

 

“What’s different about me, then?” 

 

Lexa shrugged. “I don’t know,” she said. “I guess I just feel comfortable with you. Maybe it was how casually you accepted my intersexuality without even questioning it. I mean, no one has ever reacted like that. You just accepted it, the end.” 

 

Clarke offered her own one-shoulder shrug. “What was there to accept? Some people are intersex. It doesn’t change anything. It shouldn’t, at least.” 

 

“Still, after that, I never felt the need to be self-conscious,” Lexa explained. “You didn’t hesitate at all when you first saw it, either. I mean, how often do you actually see a woman with a dick?” 

 

“I mean, trans women are still women,” Clarke pointed out. 

  
  


“Absolutely,” Lexa agreed. “But they still aren’t the majority. And intersex with virility is even less common. My point is that your easy acceptance without question made me feel… normal.” 

 

Clarke blinked. “You are normal,” she said. “I mean, as much as any of us are normal. What is normal, anyway?”

 

“Society says it’s normal for women to have vaginas and men to have penises,” Lexa said. 

 

Clarke snorted. “Society can go fuck itself,” she muttered. 

 

Lexa had to laugh at that. Again, she was feeling a comfort that she’d almost never felt before when discussing such topics. Eventually, she’d been able to open up to Anya about these kinds of things, but that had taken years of building trust with the other girl. “You’re right,” Lexa agreed. “And it’s that attitude that makes me able to take control, like I can trust you to trust me? I don’t know. I’m not sure I can explain it, honestly.”

 

“No, I think I understand,” Clarke said. “And I get it, because I never let anyone take that kind of control over me. It’s exhilarating, but I never trusted anyone else I’ve been with to do that, or even discuss it.” 

 

Lexa tried to keep herself from becoming aroused, she really did, but the current conversation topic made her recall all the times they’d been together so far and the progression of their activities. The last time had been another meet up in the unused culinary room where Lexa had proceeded to fuck Clarke from behind while holding her wrists behind her back with one hand and her other hand knotted in the blonde locks. 

 

Shit. She was hard now. 

 

She shifted on the bed, attempting to regain her composure and hoping Clarke didn’t notice. 

 

Of course Clarke noticed. 

 

Clarke grinned and let out a chuckle. “Do you have a problem there, Lexa?” she teased. 

 

Lexa huffed. “Look, we’re talking about how good the sex is between us. Of course I’m going to be affected by that.” 

 

Clarke chuckled. “Poor baby,” she cooed, leaning into Lexa’s side and burying her face in the girl’s shoulder. Her hand came to rest on her stomach, just below her breasts. “I wish we could fuck, but I’m not up for it, and while I don’t mind on my lighter days, it’s just too messy on heavier days like this.” 

 

“It’s okay,” Lexa rushed out. “It’ll go away after a while.” She was uncomfortable, sure, but it was a small price to pay. 

 

Clarke hummed. Then her hand began to wander. “You didn’t let me finish,” she said. “I may be out of commission for a few days, but that doesn’t mean we can’t still do some things. There’s no reason for both of us to be frustrated.”

 

“You don’t have to, Clarke,” Lexa insisted. “I don’t expect anything.” 

 

“I know,” Clarke said. “That’s why I want to. You’re so sweet to come over to bring me chocolate and try and make me feel better. And I do feel a bit better, so thank you. Talking kind of took my mind off it. Now I want to make you feel better.” She brushed her palm over the front of Lexa’s basketball-style shorts, quirking her head in interest when she noticed that she wasn’t wearing her compression shorts. “No shorts?”

 

Lexa shook her head. “I didn’t have to hide anything from you,” she said with smile. “I decided to be comfortable. 

 

“Good,” Clarke said. “Makes it easier to do this.” She slid her hand under the basketball shorts and boxers to firmly grip her shaft. 

 

Lexa gasped, eyes snapping shut. “Shit,” she groaned out. “Clarke, you’re killing me, here. I’m trying to behave.”

 

Clarke paused in her ministrations at that. “Why?” she asked with a smirk. “When do we ever ‘behave’?” 

 

Lexa swallowed and opened her eyes. “I just meant what I said earlier,” she explained. “That you’re good for more than sex.” 

 

Clarke smiled at that and leaned in to kiss her softly. “Which is why I want to do this,” she said again. “Just, relax and let me take care of you.” 

 

Lexa gave in, no longer able to, or wanting to, protest. She wanted Clarke to touch her--she always wanted that--but she didn’t want the blonde to think she had ulterior motives to showing up with chocolate. Clarke easily convinced her otherwise, however, and continued stroking her with her hand down her shorts and boxers. 

 

Those had to go, however. Lexa reached down and pushed at the waistband, kicking both garments off until she was naked from the waist down. Clarke hummed in appreciation. She let go of Lexa’s dick and pushed up at her shirt. “Take it all off,” she insisted. Lexa didn’t hesitate and pulled off her shirt and bra, leaving her completely naked. 

 

She should feel vulnerable at being completely on display while Clarke was still fully clothed. Normally, she would. But she wasn’t. She was completely comfortable in her nudity, particularly with the look of raw appreciation in Clarke’s eyes as they roamed her chest and torso. 

 

“God, you’re perfect,” Clarke sighed out, returning her hand to the throbbing cock that rested against Lexa’s abdomen. “All toned muscles and strength. I’d kill for abs like yours.”

 

“I like you how you are,” Lexa gasped out, willing herself not to cum quicker than a thirteen year old boy jacking off to a video on YouPorn. “The perfect amount of curves. I think I’m such a tit girl because I hardly have any.” 

 

Clarke hummed at that. “The perfect size for you,” she said, trailing her lips along the curve of a small, but perfectly formed breast. “I love these tits,” she continued, licking at the stiff bud. “So firm and responsive.” She bit softly around the small areola, so different from her own, but perfectly proportioned. “I could suck these dark pink nipples all day.” She flicked her tongue across Lexa’s nipple several times before taking the bud gently between her teeth. Lexa let out a gasp and thraded her fingers through Clarke’s hair. 

 

Clarke’s hand had continued stroking Lexa’s dick even as her mouth assaulted her breasts, using the copious amounts of precum that was leaking from the tip to lessen any friction. Soon, Lexa was moaning and warning Clarke that she was about to cum. Clarke immediately increased her efforts of both her hand and mouth. She sucked as hard as she could at Lexa’s nipple and increased the pace of her hand until Lexa was  twitching and cumming on a long, low groan, the evidence splashing up to land on her stomach and abs. Clarke immediately released Lexa’s nipple and moved down to clean up the mess they’d made with her mouth. She licked up every drop of Lexa’s cum, savoring the flavor on her tongue. 

 

Then Lexa was pulling her up and crashing their lips together in a fierce kiss, uncaring that Clarke had just licked up all of her cum. She liked the taste of herself on Clarke’s lips and tongue. 

 

“I can’t wait to get you back for that,” Lexa said when they’d parted, panting. 

 

Clarke hummed. “In about four days, you can,” she said. “Until then, all the focus is on you.” She slid herself down until she could lick across the head of Lexa’s still-hard dick. 

 

“Fuck, Clarke, warn a girl!” Lexa squealed. 

 

Clarke just chuckled. “Now, where’s the fun in that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will explore a bit of what's going through Lexa's mind and Anya will play a huge role in getting these two to actually discuss their ~feelings~ about one another. Stay tuned!


	6. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya knocks some sense into Lexa, Clarke does some interesting 'research,' and Raven is a lovable asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T WITH THESE COMMENTS. I love you all so much. Another chapter that is more plot-driven than smut, but the smut makes a FIERCE comeback (lul) next chapter. ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

“So, what exactly is going on with you and blondie, anyway?” 

 

Anya’s sudden question as they worked on their AP Physics lab write up after school made Lexa look up in confusion. “What?” 

 

Anya rolled her eyes. “Don’t ‘what?’ me, Lexa,” she said in an exasperated voice. They sat in Anya’s kitchen, lab notebook open in front of them as they analyzed the data from their experiment designed to prove Newton’s Second Law. “I’ve watched from afar too long and I have to know the details. What’s going on with you two?”

 

“You know what’s going on with us,” Lexa countered. “We’re… having fun.” 

 

Anya raised an eyebrow. “Fun? You mean fucking every chance you get?”

 

“Well, that  _ is _ fun,” Lexa said. 

 

“And then you  _ bring her chocolate _ because she’s on the rag, even though you can’t bone?”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I can’t be nice?” 

 

Anya stared her her. 

 

“What?” Lexa asked again. 

 

Anya continued to stare until Lexa became uncomfortable. Anya had a way doing that, of making Lexa uncomfortable enough to spill her guts. 

 

Finally, Lexa caved. “Okay, fine, I like her. Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

 

Anya raised an eyebrow. “You  _ like _ her? That’s it? You haven’t actually told her this?” 

 

Lexa bit her lower lip. “Um, no?” 

 

“Lexa!”

 

“What?” Lexa asked. “We just started… you know. I’m not used to this. To liking someone like this. Not since…” she trailed off, shrugging. 

 

“Not since Costia,” Anya supplied. “I don’t really know blondie, but I already know she’s different from Costia. For one thing, she seems quite okay with little Lexa.”

 

“First of all, I told you to stop calling it that,” she reminded the other girl. “Second, I know she’s not like Costia, but that doesn’t mean she actually likes me back like that. What if all she wants is the sex?” 

 

“What if she wants more?” Anya countered. 

 

“She hasn’t said she does,” Lexa argued. 

 

“ _ You _ haven’t said you do,” Anya quipped. “Not to her, at least. Why don’t you ask her out? On a real date?”

 

“I haven’t been on a real date in years,” Lexa said, nervous. 

 

“Have you been on a real date ever? As in non-chaperoned and not with a group of others?” 

 

Lexa thought for a moment. “I guess not,” she said. The last ‘date’ she’d been on had been with Costia, whose parents had been fairly strict and, though they were fine with her being a lesbian, they had a strict no-non-chaperoned dates until sixteen rule. So they’d never gone on an  _ official _ date. And the girls Lexa had been with since had all been hook-ups. No actual dates. 

 

She wanted a date with Clarke Griffin. Many dates. Holy shit. 

 

She must have had a panicked look on her face because Anya rolled her eyes and snapped a finger in front of Lexa’s face. “Woman up, Woods,” she said. “Don’t run from the feelings and miss out on something good on the off chance you’ll get hurt. So you ask her out and she says no, which I don’t think she will. But if she does, you buck up and move on.”

 

“And if she says yes and things go south down the road?” Lexa asked, voice unsteady. 

 

“Then you say thanks for the good times and move on,” Anya said. “You can’t not go after something because you’re afraid of getting hurt. Think of it like your athletic scholarship. Full ride to your dream college, but if you happen to get hurt and can no longer play soccer, you’ll likely lose the scholarship. Are you going to let that keep you from accepting the scholarship?”

 

Lexa shook her head. “No,” she said. She’d already accepted said scholarship. “Of course not. But it’s not quite the same.” 

 

Anya shrugged. “Maybe not,” she said. “But the principle still stands. Why not take a chance on Clarke? It’s clear you trust her more than anyone else you’ve had sex with.”

 

“How do you know that?” Lexa asked, curious. 

 

“I can see it in your demeanor when you talk about her,” Anya said. “And it’s been longer than two weeks. I can’t remember the last time you kept ‘just a hook-up’ around for longer than two weeks.” 

 

She had a point there. It had been just over a month since the trunk of the car. Lexa still hesitated. 

 

“And you told her about Costia,” Anya said after a minute of silence. 

 

Lexa’s shoulders slumped at that. “I know,” she said, putting her forehead against the table. “It just all kind of came out. I couldn’t stop it. Why did I tell her about that?” 

 

Anya let out a laugh. “Because you’re in love with her, you dingus.” 

 

Lexa bolted upright. “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” she said, putting her hands up in front of her. “Who the fuck said anything about  _ love _ ? I  _ maybe _ like her as more than a friend or casual fuck buddy. Don’t go planning any weddings here, okay?” 

 

Anya shrugged. “Whatever you say, Woods. Fine, you’re in ‘like’ with her. Which is big for you.” 

 

Lexa rubbed her face with her hands. “Can we just please get this done?” she asked, annoyed. She wasn’t in the mood to discuss her feelings any longer. Or ever. 

 

Anya sighed. “Fine, but you’re texting Clarke and asking her out after we finish.”

 

“No, I’m not,” Lexa said, picking her pencil back up and correcting a mathematical error Anya had made. 

 

“Except you are,” Anya countered. “Mark my words.” 

 

Much to Lexa’s annoyance, Anya was right. Kind of. 

  
  


∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞

  
  
  


Clarke was laying in bed in the dark, phone in her hand as she researched. Sure, researched. She’d made the mistake of google searching “anal sex,” curious about the act. But a bunch of porn sites had popped up instead of helpful how to’s. 

 

Of course, her curiosity had gotten the better of her, so she’d double checked that her door was locked and plugged in her headphones so ensure that no noise would escape her phone. Then she’d clicked on a random video and--

 

“Oh, well then,” Clarke said softly to herself when she was directed to a video of a dude brutally pounding into a girl’s ass. “No fucking way,” she said and quickly closed the window. She wasn’t dumb. She’d watched porn before, and she knew that about ninety-nine percent of porn was made for men, so much of it wouldn’t appeal to her, but she was still curious about this particular topic. She decided to try a different approach and opened another google search. 

 

‘Lesbians anal sex strapon.’ Search. Oh. That seemed more like it. She still had to sift through a few videos that obviously catered to men with the long-nailed ‘lesbians’ (seriously? Who the fuck wanted those  _ claws _ inside them?!) and overly-dramatic scenarios. But then she found a video that, while still a bit cheesy and featured poor acting, was at least somewhat realistic. No long nails and no ridiculous plots. Just two woman undressing one another and kissing on a bed. The kissing quickly progressed to oral and Clarke found herself getting aroused as she recalled Lexa’s mouth on her pussy during lunch. 

 

The scene changed and one of the women, the blonde, was now being fucked with a strapon. The redhead wearing the device was gentle, coaxing the other woman to relax and making sure she was okay. Clarke knew it was fake, but she appreciated the sentiment all the same. 

 

Then things got… interesting. The redhead pulled out of the blonde’s pussy and urged her to turn over and present her ass, shoulders pressed down against the white sheets of the bed. Behind her, the redhead stroked her fake cock, slathering a clear gel onto it that Clarke assumed was lube. Then she was pouring the same lube onto the blonde’s ass, massaging it into the firm globes. Fingers pressed inside her puckered hole and Clarke had to stifle a gasp. Did Lexa want to touch her like that? 

 

Did  _ she _ want Lexa to touch her like that?

 

Clarke’s hand migrated south, slipping beneath her panties. God, she was soaked! She slid her finger across her clit as the finger in the blonde’s ass became two, then three. The sounds of the blonde moaning drove Clarke to near-insanity. She seemed to really be enjoying the act. Would Clarke? 

 

The redhead pulled her fingers out and asked the blonde if she was ready. Then, the fake dick was pushing inside her ass, slowly but with purpose. 

 

“Shit,” Clarke gasped, her own ass clenching in both fear and anticipation. The blonde really seemed to love the feel of the phallus in her ass because she was letting out some pretty obscene moans and begging the redhead to fuck her harder. 

 

Had it been anyone else saying they wanted to fuck her ass, Clarke would have said no fucking way in hell. 

 

But it was Lexa. 

 

Lexa, who she trusted more than anyone when it came to sex. Lexa, who she’d already allowed do things to her that she’d never let anyone else do. Lexa, who brought her freaking chocolate even knowing that sex was completely off the table. 

 

Clarke continued to stroke her clit as the women fucked on her phone screen. She was nearing her own climax as the blonde was on the screen, imagining that she was the blonde and that it was Lexa behind her, sliding her dick into her ass again and again. 

 

She was  _ so close _ to cumming when her phone buzzed, indicating an incoming text and startling her. 

 

She dropped her phone right onto her face. 

 

“Fuck,” Clarke gasped as she listened to the on-screen blonde experience what sounded like a rather intense orgasm while Clarke’s orgasm was denied. “Dammit,” she cursed, wondering who dared text her during such a pivotal moment. If it was freaking Raven asking her  _ again _ when she was going to ‘woman up and ask Lexa out,’ Clarke was going to punch her in the--

 

Oh. 

 

It was  _ Lexa _ . 

 

L: Anya is brilliant and says I should ask you out on a proper date, flowers, dressing up, dinner, movie, and making out in the back of my Jeep and all. You down?

 

Clarke blinked in confusion. Lexa was casually asking her on a date? Or was she? That didn’t sound like Lexa at all… 

 

C: That was Anya, wasn’t it?

 

L: No, it is I, Lexa Woods, best friend of the beautiful and multi-talented Anya Forrester. 

 

C: Anya, give Lexa’s phone back before she murders you.

 

‘L’: Fineeeee. But agree to the date first. Because she’s freaking out that you’ll say no, but I think you’ll say yes. Won’t you?

 

C: Lexa has to ask me herself. 

 

‘L’: And you’ll say yes?

 

C: Duh. 

 

‘L’: Excellent! Here’s the crankypuss. 

 

L: I WILL KILL HER IN HER SLEEP. SHE ERASED ALL THE MESSAGES SHE SENT SO I HAVE NO IDEA HOW BADLY SHE EMBARRASSED ME.

 

C: Not too bad. ;) 

 

L: Seriously, what did she say?

 

C: Just something about a date…

 

L: ANYA.

 

C: Lex, do you have something to ask me?

 

There was a long pause, then the testing ellipses appeared. Clarke waited eagerly. 

 

L: Um, do you want to maybe grab food Friday night instead of doing the usual takeout? Maybe a nicer restaurant? And maybe catch a movie or something?

 

Clarke snorted. Lexa was so bad at this, but it was endearing. 

 

C: Lexa, just ask me on a date. 

 

L: What? Who said anything about a date?

 

C: Anya. Just type, ‘Clarke, do you want to go on a date with me?’ 

 

L: Clarke, do you want to go on a date with me?

 

C: See, that wasn’t so hard was it?

 

L: CLARKE!

 

C: Okay, impatient much? Sheesh. Of course I’d like to go on a date with you. 

 

L: You would?

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. God, this girl was so freaking intelligent, but also so freaking dense at times. 

 

C: Why wouldn’t I? You’re gorgeous, smart, talented, and kind. Not to mention the sex is fantastic. And you brought me chocolate. That makes you pretty damn near perfect in my book. So, Friday? What time?

 

L: Uh… six? 

 

C: Great. What movie?

 

L: You can pick. I don’t care as long as it’s not some gross heteronormative romcom. 

 

C: Ew. Never. We’ll decide Friday, then. I’m looking forward to it. :)

 

L: Me, too. I do like you, Clarke. I hope you know that. 

 

C: Well, you asked me on an actual date. I should hope so. And I really like you, too. 

 

L: Good. 

 

C: Good.

 

L: Also, I’m never going to hear the end of it from Anya. She just left while singing “Matchmaker” as she walked out the door. 

 

C: Can she at least sing well?

 

L: Definitely not. ‘Dying cat’ comes to mind when I hear her sing.

 

C: Yikes. 

 

L: Exactly. So, what were are you up to? 

 

Clarke felt her cheeks turn pink when she remembered the content that she’d been searching when she’d received the text. She decided not to reveal her ‘research,’ but her actions? That she wasn’t afraid to share.

 

C: Well… I may have had my hand under my panties and between my legs before I got a text.

 

L: Shit. 

 

C: Yeah, I was so close, too, but I lost it :(

 

L: Aww, poor baby. 

 

C: Yeah, so I’m a bit wound up right now ;)

 

L: Are you still wet?

 

C: Soaked. 

 

L: Take off all your clothes. 

 

Clarke didn’t even hesitate. She set her phone on the bed beside her and stripped off her oversized sleep shirt and panties, leaving her bare in the cool air of her room. 

 

C: Done. 

 

L: Prove it. 

 

Clarke knew exactly what that meant and she quickly angled her phone to snap a full-body (but no face) shot. She previewed the photo and was satisfied with the angle and how it showed off her breasts. She sent it without hesitating. 

 

L: Damn, I wish I was there right now. 

 

C: Me, too. Are you hard? 

 

L: Very. 

 

C: Prove it. ;) 

 

Soon, Clarke received a photo from Lexa. She groaned when she opened it and saw Lexa’s hand wrapped around her dick which was, in fact, hard. Lexa was also completely naked and laying on her bed. Clarke’s fingers dipped back between her legs, stroking her clit. 

 

C: I want you inside me. 

 

L: I want that, too. I love being inside you. 

 

C: Lexa, I need to cum. 

 

L: Do it, baby. Cum for me. Show me. 

 

Clarke grinned, getting an idea. She opened the camera app again and slid her finger across the screen to open the capture video mode. She angled her phone to show her hand between her legs and hit record. She continued to slide her fingers across her clit until she was gasping and moaning out her orgasm as her phone recorded the entire thing. She sent it to Lexa with a winking-kiss emoji as she attempted to calm her breathing and heart rate. 

 

L: FUCK. You’re so goddamn sexy and naughty. 

 

C: You love it.

 

L: I do. I came in about two seconds after watching that video. 

 

C: One more item for the spank bank ;)

 

L: Charming. I need a shower. 

 

C: Yeah, same. 

 

L: Lunch in culinary again tomorrow? 

 

It would be the third day in a row meeting in the culinary classroom, but Clarke couldn’t find it in herself to care.

 

C: YES. I need it after that! 

 

L: Good. Same. See you then. 

 

C: <3 

  
  
  
  


The following morning as Clare sat at a table in the courtyard with her two best friends, waiting for the first bell of the day to ring, Raven asked to see Clarke’s phone to look something up for her History presentation. She had forgotten (again) to charge her own phone the night before. Clarke mindlessly handed her phone to the girl and continued her doodle in her notebook. 

“Holy shit, Griffin!” Raven yelled out a few moments later. 

 

Clarke looked up. “What?” 

 

Raven stared at Clarke’s phone, eyes wide. She shifted her gaze to Clarke, then back to the phone. “O, you gotta see this,” Raven said and Clarke began to panic. Was her text conversation with Lexa still open? Could they see the video she’d sent, or… Shit! Did they see Lexa’s dick pic?! 

 

She was too slow to stop Octavia, who had moved to see what was on Clarke’s phone. “Well, fuck,” Octavia screeched, slapping a hand over her mouth. 

 

“Give me my phone!” Clarke rushed out, reaching to grab the device. She was too slow and Raven held it out of reach. “Raven, I swear to god,” Clarke warned. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah, Clarkey-poo,” Raven said with a cackle. “We need to have a discussion about your, ah, sexual fantasies and safe anal sex practices.”

 

Wait. What? Anal sex? That had nothing to do with Lexa having a dick. So what… Oh, fuck! The porn video! She had never closed the browser window after being interrupted by the texts. Shit! She felt her entire face and neck turn bright red. “I-I was just… I mean, I haven’t, we don’t, uh. Give it back!” She lunged for the phone again and this time, Raven relented. Clarke immediately closed the browser window and shoved her phone into her bag. 

 

“Clarke, don’t be embarrassed,” Octavia said, scowling at Raven who was howling with laughter. “ _ Raven _ is just immature. There’s nothing wrong with being curious about things like that.” 

 

Clarke turned even brighter red and kept her eyes downcast as Raven continued to laugh.

 

“Seriously, Rae, shut up and stop kink shaming us,” Octavia finally snapped. 

 

“I’m not kink-shaming,” Raven huffed. “Do whatever you want wherever you want in whatever hole you want, I don’t care. I’m just laughing at Clarke’s face. And what do you mean ‘us’?”

 

Clarke was curious about that, too. “Wait, you’ve done… that?”

 

Octavia shrugged. “A few times,” she said. “It can feel really good and make you feel really close to the person you’re with, but it can also be painful and even dangerous if you’re not careful. So, if you do try it, just make sure you’re, ah, prepared and use a good lube.” 

 

“I can’t with you two,” Raven said in mock disgust.

 

“You’re just jealous that we have someone to fuck while you’re in a dry spell,” Clarke countered. 

 

Raven rolled her eyes. “Well, duh,” she said. “It’s not fair that I’m the only one not getting any. What kind of bullshit is that, anyway? Anya’s hot. Is she into girls?” 

 

Clarke ignored her and turned back to Octavia. “Thanks for not being a tool about this,” she said, casting a withering look at Raven who just stuck out her tongue. 

 

“Yeah, well, if you have any questions about it, I’m here,” Octavia offered. “I won’t judge.” 

 

Raven, of course, did not let up on the subject for the rest of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven is seriously one of my favorite characters to write. OMG.
> 
> Some of you may be wondering why I suddenly have time to write even though school is still in session for another few weeks in Sacramento (I'm a teacher ICYMI). I teach at a private school, and these last few weeks are testing weeks for the upper school, so the lower school (that's me!) are on shortened days (I don't fully understand the logic, either, but I go with it because it means my kiddos are gone by eleven-thirty). So, more writing time for me! :)


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a smutty interlude. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short (lol it's like 3,500 words so 'short') bit of smut before their date because, well, I missed the smut-centric chapters. Enjoy!

“So, where are we going tomorrow night?” Clarke asked casually as she sat on the edge of her bed, leaning back on her arms and looking up at Lexa. 

 

Lexa grinned and moved to stand in front of Clarke, grabbing the blonde’s hands and placing them on her own hips. “Everyone does dinner and a movie,” she said. “We could do that or…” 

 

“Or?” Clarke prompted after a moment. 

 

“Or, we could do something different, like the planetarium in Arkadia,” Lexa suggested. “Have you ever been? They have a star gazing event every Friday night if it’s clear.” 

 

Clarke shook her head. “I haven’t been,” she said. “I’ve always wanted to, but I’m not sure my mom would let me stay out that late, and she’s actually home this weekend for once.” She pouted. 

 

Lexa nodded. “Arkadia is an hour and a half drive,” she agreed.

 

“We wouldn’t get to spend much time there before turning back to make my curfew,” Clarke said. “But I definitely want to check it out at some point.”

 

“Then we will,” Lexa said, making Clarke smile. Lexa was thinking about  _ more _ dates after their upcoming first date. “But what about tomorrow?” 

 

Clarke shrugged. “I’m cool with anything as long as I’m with you,” she said, hoping it wasn’t too cheesy, but also not really caring if it was. 

 

Lexa grinned. “Yeah?” 

 

Clarke nodded. “I’m good with going to see a movie, as planned,” she said, sneaking her hands beneath Lexa’s shirt and flattening her palms on her abs. God, she loved those abs. “I mean, us in the back corner of a dark theater? Imagine all the possibilities.”

 

Lexa chuckled. “Clarke Griffin, are you suggesting that we get naughty in a public place? I am shocked!” She laughed as she said it to show that she was teasing. 

 

Clarke grinned up at her and slid her hands upwards to pull her shirt up. She leaned forward and placed her lips directly below Lexa’s bellybutton, just above the waistband of her jeans. Lexa let out a hiss and tighten her hands in Clarke’s hair. Clarke loved it when Lexa did that. “Yeah? Imagine the two of use in that back of that theater, people just a few rows ahead of us. We start out with innocent touches here and there, but they quickly turn sexual. Before you know it, I’m undoing your pants--” she did just that, unbuttoning and unzipping Lexa’s fly, “--and sliding my hand inside.” In slid her hand. “Then I’m tugging your jeans and shorts down--” Down went the pants and compression shorts. “--so I can do this.” Lexa gasped as Clarke’s mouth engulfed her rock hard length, the tip pressing the back of the blonde’s throat. 

 

Lexa tightened her hands even more in Clarke’s hair, urging her to continue. Clarke did, relaxing her throat as much as she could and attempting to take even more of Lexa into her mouth, all the while being careful of her teeth. She looked up at Lexa as she did so, blue eyes meeting green. 

 

Lexa cursed when she met Clarke’s gaze and felt herself sliding farther into the blonde’s mouth than ever before. She was afraid of hurting her or making her choke, so she let the blonde take point, though her hands remained fisted in her silky hair. 

 

Clarke brought her hands up to grip and massage Lexa’s firm asscheeks as she focused on her breathing and relaxing her throat. It wasn’t the most comfortable act, and she struggled to breathe a bit, but it was also incredibly sexy knowing how much of Lexa she was taking in her mouth and how much Lexa was enjoying it. 

 

She didn’t last that long, however. Not yet. But it made her determined to deep throat Lexa as far as she could in the future. For now, she pulled back, needing air, and concentrated on that spot just below the head of Lexa’s dick, on the underside, that was so super sensitive to the brunette. 

 

“Fuck,” Lexa gasped as Clarke’s tongue twirled and licked at her like a lollipop. Now, she tightened her fingers and guided Clarke’s movements more. 

 

Clarke hummed, the vibrations shooting down Lexa’s shaft and making her muscles tighten with pleasure. Clarke reached up and cupped Lexa’s balls in her hand, massaging gently in a way that she knew drove Lexa crazy and would make her cum within minutes. Her other hand continued to squeeze her ass, loving how the muscle tensed beneath her hand as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. 

 

“Clarke, wait,” Lexa gasped, managing to stave off her orgasm and step back from Clarke. 

 

“What?” Clarke asked, confused. 

 

Lexa smiled and reached down to tug off her shirt. “I want to try something,” she said. “Take off your clothes.” 

 

Clarke did without question, trusting Lexa completely. “What now?” she asked once she was completely naked. 

 

Lexa finished taking off her last article of clothing and indicated for Clarke to lie on the bed. “Lay on your back,” she instructed. “And spread your legs.” 

 

Again, Clarke did just as instructed. She was still curious about Lexa’s intent, particularly when she lined up their groins and slid her dick against her dripping wet pussy, but didn’t enter her. Her head slid across her clit, however, making her let out a dirty moan. “Fuck, Lexa,” she gasped, moving to tighten her thighs around Lexa’s hips. She wasn’t sure why Lexa wanted to grind against her instead of actually fuck her, but she wasn’t going to complain. Not when it felt this good. 

 

But Lexa stopped her, holding her thighs open. “Hold on,” she said. She thrust a few more times against Clarke, making sure she was nice and covered with Clarke’s arousal, then moved up on the bed, one knee on either side of Clarke’s torso. 

 

A light bulb went off in Clarke’s head and she realized exactly Lexa’s intent. She gave her a sly grin and reached up to cup her own breasts. “You really like my tits, don’t you?”

 

Lexa nodded, unable to talk as she watched Clarke pinch her own nipples. 

 

“You want to fuck them?” Clarke asked, pushing them together to make her cleavage deeper than normal.

 

Lexa gulped, licked her lips, and nodded. “God, yes,” she forced out. “Can I?”

 

Clarke nodded and lifted her knees behind Lexa, urging her forward. She allowed Lexa to settle with her dick between her breasts, then pushed them together once more. “Fuck my tits, Lex,” she said. “You gonna cum on my face, too?” 

 

Lexa groaned and nodded even as she began moving her hips and fucking Clarke’s incredible tits. “Fuck, you feel good,” she gasped. “Keep pinching those nipples, baby,” she ordered. “Make it hurt.” 

 

Clarke did as she was told, pinching her own nipples hard and crying out at the pleasure/pain it caused. Fuck. Apparently, she needed to look into getting some nipple clamps because  _ damn _ . That felt intense. And…  _ good _ . She squeezed her thighs together as Lexa thrust between her breasts, shocked that she was close to orgasm and she’d barely been touched. 

 

Lexa was close after just a few minutes as she watched her dick slide between Clarke’s full breasts as the blonde pinched her own nipples. She could also feel Clarke writhing beneath her, her gasps telling her that she was just as close to orgasm. The fact that Clarke was about to cum as well sent her into a frenzy and she began bucking her hips almost uncontrollably. 

 

Then she was gasping and cumming, the first jet hitting Clarke’s chin. Clarke immediately opened her mouth and attempted to catch as much of Lexa’s cum as she could on her tongue, but a fair amount ended up on Clarke’s face and neck. She loved every second of it. 

 

Lexa finally whimpered and her orgasm faded until she was slumped over Clarke, barely managing to roll herself off Clarke before she lost all power to hold herself upright. Clarke chuckled at how boneless (figuratively, of course) Lexa became after that powerful orgasm. She was also painfully aware that she hadn’t cum yet, but knew she just needed to be patient. Lexa was nothing if not a generous lover. 

 

She was right. Not even a minute later, Lexa, even while still out of breath, was reaching over Clarke for a tissue, wiping her face, and kissing her deeply. Her hand nudged between Clarke’s thighs and all it took was a few swipes across her sensitive clit and she was bucking into Lexa’s hand as she came on a long wail. 

 

But Lexa wasn’t done with her. Even as she attempted to regain her breath, Lexa was kissing down her torso and settling between her thighs. She ate her out with a ferocity that drove Clarke insane until she was gasping and begging Lexa to  _ stop teasing her _ and let her cum. But Lexa had other ideas. She pulled back, earning a whimper of protest from Clarke. But Lexa was far from done.

 

“Turn over,” she demanded, sitting back to give Clarke room. 

 

Clarke turned, allowing Lexa to place a few pillows below her hips to keep them elevated. Then Lexa was diving back in, pressing her face between Clarke’s legs to slurp at her pussy. 

 

Oh. Oh, this was new, Clarke thought as she concentrated on the way Lexa’s mouth felt on her in this position. She groaned when Lexa pushed a finger into her and fucked her slowly as her lips and tongue concentrated on her clit. She wasn’t quite sure how Lexa was getting herself into the right position to do it, but,  _ goddamn _ , it felt good. 

 

But then Lexa was pulling her long finger out of her and tracing it upwards until… Oh! 

 

“Is this okay?” Lexa asked against Clarke’s pussy as her finger painted a wet trail around Clarke’s puckered back entrance. 

 

Clarke swallowed, but nodded. “Yes,” she said, anticipation curling deep in her belly. She’d been insanely curious ever since her foray into anal sex porn the other night. It was almost like she craved it, even though she’d never even tried it. 

 

Lexa circled Clarke’s asshole, making sure it was well-lubed with Clarke’s copious arousal before she attempted to enter her. When she was satisfied that there was enough lube, she pressed in ever so slightly as she continued to lick and suck at Clarke’s clit. 

 

Clarke gasped at the feeling of Lexa’s finger entering her ass. It felt odd, but also good. Good in a deliciously naughty way. She wanted more. “Keep going,” she moaned out. Lexa did, pressing more and more of her finger inside until she was one- then two-knuckles deep. Then she pulled back and pressed forward again, effectively fucking Clarke’s ass. “Shit, yes,” Clarke gasped out. “God, that’s so weird, but so good,” she groaned out. “Do another.” 

 

“Another finger?” Lexa asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Clarke said. 

 

Lexa pulled her one finger nearly all the way out and tested adding another, glad to find that the second digit was still wet from being inside Clarke just a moment ago. She sunk her teeth into the fleshy mound of Clarke’s buttcheek, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to leave a mark, as she pressed in with two fingers. Clarke gasped from the dual sensation of Lexa’s teeth and her fingers doing very naughty, but very delicious, things to her ass. Fuck. The girl from that porn video’s moans of pleasure must have been real because  _ damn _ , she was letting out some pretty filthy moans herself as Lexa’s fingers moved inside her ass. 

 

“Fuck, Lexa,” Clarke gasped out, pushing her rear back, silently begging for more. 

 

“Another or just the two?” Lexa asked, indicating her fingers. 

 

Clarke really wanted to ask for more, but she knew being new to this, she needed to take it slow (she’d done some  _ actual  _ research since the porn incident, thank you very much). “Just the two for now,” she breathed out. “I already feel so full.” 

 

Lexa chuckled, knowing the unspoken meaning behind Clarke’s words. She was full with just two of Lexa’s slim fingers, how was she going to take Lexa’s dick? “We’ll work up to it,” she answered without Clarke needed to voice her concerns. 

 

Clarke was grateful that Lexa understood her so well. She nodded. “But Lexa, please move,” she practically begged. “Fuck me. I need to cum.” 

 

Lexa bit again, just below the first mark, as she began to increase her pace and fuck Clarke’s ass with her two fingers. Clarke yelped and it quickly turned into a moan as Lexa curled her fingers in a magical way. It was so different from having Lexa’s fingers in her pussy, but just as stimulating. She reached a hand down between her own legs and flicked her middle finger across her clit. Lexa saw the action and let out a grunt of approval as she focused on her fingers in Clarke’s ass. 

 

“Harder,” Clarke gasped out. Lexa complied, but only after relubing her fingers by spitting on them, and began to thrust in and out of Clarke at a quick, almost brutal pace. Clarke cried out at the exquisite pleasure/pain of it all. She could still feel the sting of Lexa’s teeth on her asscheek and knew she’d be feeling that for days to come whenever she sat down. She could feel the delicious stretch of her anus around Lexa’s fingers. She’d probably feel that for a few days as well, but she welcomed the reminder of Lexa in such a forbidden place. 

 

“I can’t wait until I can fuck this hole,” Lexa cooed in Clarke’s ear, knowing the dirty talk would send her over the edge. “You’re going to be so tight around my dick, warm and pulsing. Do you want me to cum in your ass, baby?”

 

Clarke gasped at the idea of Lexa’s cum filling up her ass, claiming her in a whole new way. “Fuck, yes,” she hissed out, feeling her thighs and stomach tense with her rapidly approaching orgasm. “I want all of you. Everywhere. Filling me up.” 

 

“Soon,” Lexa said, scissoring her fingers in Clarke’s ass. 

 

“Now, please,” Clarke begged, feeling a new level of need overcome her. It washed over her in a single, irresistible wave of raw need. “I want you in me now.” 

 

Lexa chuckled at Clarke’s demand, knowing how much she craved it, but that it was too soon. “Patience, Clarke,” she said instead. “You’re not ready yet.”

 

“I am, please,” Clarke begged, fist clenching in the blanket beneath her. 

 

“Not physically,” Lexa pointed out. “We don’t have lube, and as wet as you are, it’s not enough. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

 

“I like a bit of pain,” Clarke gasped out. 

 

“That would be too much,” Lexa said. “Let’s compromise. What if I fuck your pussy while I still fuck your ass with my fingers? Would you like that?” 

 

Clarke nodded, whimpering out a soft, “yes, please.” 

 

Lexa quickly moved into position so that she could slide her once-more hard dick into Clarke’s weeping pussy, both of them groaning out in the pleasure. Lexa’s fingers weren’t substantial in Clarke’s ass, but it was enough to make her already tight cunt even tighter around her dick. 

 

Neither of them lasted long after Lexa pressed inside and began to fuck her with her dick and fingers simultaneously. She was only able get about three solid, hard thrusts in when Clarke tensed and cried out against the mattress, her every muscle quivering in what was by far the most powerful orgasm she’d ever experienced. The pulsing of Clarke’s pussy from her orgasm sent Lexa over the edge as well, and it was a mere few seconds after Clarke’s orgasm began that she was cumming as well, filling Clarke’s cunt to the brim until she was overflowing onto the pillow still beneath her hips. 

 

They were both gasping for air when Lexa somehow had the mental capacity to carefully extract her fingers from Clarke’s ass and roll onto her side instead of crushing Clarke. Clarke was too far gone to notice, though she did let out a whimper at the sudden feeling of emptiness when Lexa pulled her fingers and cock out of her. She could feel the pleasant sensation of Lexa’s cum trickling out of her pussy and flowing over her sensitive clit to pool on the pillow below her. She was definitely going to have to do a load of laundry before her mother got home, but she’d worry about that later. Right now, she was too content to care about anything other than Lexa laying beside her, arm slung across her back. 

 

“Every time gets better and better,” Clarke murmured after a few moments of content silence. “How is that possible?” 

 

Lexa chuckled. “I don’t know,” she said. “But you’re definitely right about that.” 

 

“I need a shower,” Clarke commented. “But I can’t move.” She opened one eye to look at Lexa. “Why can’t I move? What did you do to me?” 

 

“I incapacitated you with my prowess,” Lexa deadpanned. Then she cracked and laughed. 

 

“Hey, you laugh, but it’s true,” Clarke insisted. “Seriously, my legs feel like Jell-O.”

 

Lexa rolled off the bed, her own legs a bit shaky for a moment, then pulled Clarke’s arm. “Come on, Jell-O legs. I’ll help you get clean.”

 

Clarke allowed Lexa to help her sit up, legs hanging off the side of the bed. She eyed her wearily. “Sure, like the last time we took a shower together?” 

 

Lexa smirked at the memory of her taking Clarke from behind as hot water pelted her own back. But she had different plans. “I never said anything about a shower,” she said. Then she dropped to her knees in front of Clarke and urged her thighs to part. “I said I’d help you clean up.” Then without any more warning, she dove forward and traced her tongue along Clarke’s messy pussy, starting from her entrance still generously coated with her own cum and up to the blonde’s throbbing clit. 

 

“Shit, Lexa!” Clarke gasped, back arching as her eyes rolled back in her head. Lexa had gone down on her before, but never so soon after a powerful orgasm and never after she’d cum inside her. Knowing that Lexa was tasting their combined fluids turned Clarke on even more. 

 

Lexa slurped at Clarke’s opening, the sound almost crude in its sheer volume, but paired with Clarke’s own guttural moans and gasps of pleasure, it was one of the single sexiest sounds that either one of them had ever heard. She fell back against the bed, unable to keep herself upright as Lexa’s mouth and tongue worked at her cunt until she was a sobbing, writhing mess. 

 

She wasn’t sure how it was possible after her so recent powerful orgasm, but she was soon cumming again, this time just as hard as the last. She let out a long series of nonsensical words and sounds, unable to form anything remotely coherent in her current state of blissed out ecstasy. 

 

Lexa kept going, coaxing her through her orgasm until the blonde was pushing at her head, begging her for mercy. Lexa finally let up after one more long, slow, deliberate lick and sat back on her heels. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and took stock in her handiwork. Clarke was gasping for air, breasts heaving and thighs quaking as the ripples of her orgasm continued to roll through her. Her cunt was glossy with the combination of their cum and Lexa’s saliva. Lexa leaned in and gently kissed the inside of Clarke’s knee, grounding her. 

 

Clarke panted, eyes finally opening when she felt Lexa’s gentle touch on her knee. She looked down and nearly swooned at the look Lexa was giving her. It was hard to decipher, but Clarke swore she saw something akin to love, or at least the beginnings of it, in her eyes. Like she  _ really _ cared about her, and not just in relation to sex. 

 

Oh, yeah. Clarke was in big trouble with this girl. She was falling fast and she could only hope Lexa would be there to catch her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there. Are you still alive? ;)


	8. All that Jizz, I Mean Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date time. And a *talk* that may leave you with ~feels~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAI. Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Things have been... hectic around here. More on that later. ;) Also, sorry for any typos. I wrote the majority of this on my phone, and I probably missed some in my editing. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway, THANK YOU for all the amazing comments and love! I am blown away every time. This chapter has given me so much trouble (hence the delay), so hopefully it's decent. Not *too* smutty, but still smut. Next chapter will be MAJOR smut but with ~FEELS~. Until then, enjoy! <3

“We should order from that Thai place you love for dinner tonight.”

 

Clarke paused in her chewing of her cereal and blinked up at her mother. “What?” she asked around a mouthful of Coco Puffs. 

 

Abby sipped her coffee and set it down on the kitchen island where her daughter sat eating her breakfast before heading off to school. They didn’t normally see one another in the mornings, Abby leaving long before Clarke woke for school, but she had an oddly free day and weekend. “Tonight,” she clarified. “I’ve been out of town a lot recently, and I want to spend time with you. It feels like it’s been too long since we actually shared a meal together.”

 

Clarke swallowed and bit back a retort about how her mother had made that choice on her own. She decided to focus on the other part. “I can’t tonight,” she said. “I have a date.” 

 

Abby blinked in surprise. “You’re dating someone?” Surely she’d have at least known that.

 

Clarke shrugged. “It’s new,” she said. She definitely wasn’t about to share with her mother that, while it was technically her and Lexa’s first date, they’d been spending a lot of time fucking over the past few weeks.

 

Abby hummed and brought her coffee mug to her lips once more as she studied her daughter over the rim. “Well, tell me about them,” she urged. “What’s their name?” She knew Clarke was bisexual and didn’t care who she dated, male or female, so long as they treated her right. 

 

Clarke sighed, not really wanting to get into this conversation now, but also knowing that her mother wouldn’t let it go without something. “Her name is Lexa and she’s a senior.”

 

Abby raised an eyebrow. “Is that all I get?” she asked. 

 

Clarke shrugged again. She wasn’t ready to open up to her mother about Lexa just yet. “For now.” She slid off the stool and grabbed her bowl to place in the sink. “I’m going to be late for school.” She wasn’t, but she really wanted to get out of there. 

 

Abby sighed. “Okay, but we’re not done talking about this,” she said. “Tomorrow, then. We’ll do the Thai food thing.”

 

Clarke nodded. “Yeah, okay.” She grabbed her bag from the floor and began walking towards the garage door where her car was parked. 

 

“And don’t forget that I’m home early tonight and your curfew is midnight,” Abby said after her. 

 

“I know,” Clarke said, trying not to sass. Her mother may be a workaholic, but Clarke knew she cared. She’d had a hard time dealing with her husband’s death nearly two years prior, and Clarke could understand that much. But while Abby had been hurting, so had Clarke. It had gotten better over the last year and a half. At first, Abby had been nearly non-existent to Clarke, throwing herself into her work more than ever as she battled her depressed state. But things had settled since then, and while Abby was still a workaholic, she was making an effort to stay involved in her daughter’s life. 

 

Of course, Clarke wished she was even more present, which is why she was actually happy that she’d be home this weekend, even if it did throw a wrench in her desire to bring Lexa up to her room after their date and fuck her brains out. But she was actually looking forward to their Thai food plans the following evening. She just hoped her mother didn’t cancel them to work, which was a distinct possibility. 

 

Abby Griffin wasn’t a bad mother. She was just lost without the presence of the love of her life. Clarke didn’t blame her, but, again, she wished she’d been more present. 

 

At least she was trying now, right?

  
  


∞∞∞

  
  


“So, are you gonna tell me where we’re going, or…?” Clarke trailed off as she studied her date from the passenger seat of the Jeep. Lexa just grinned and kept her eyes on the road ahead of her, one hand on the wheel and the other reaching across the console to grip Clarke’s thigh just above her knee. 

 

“You’ll see soon enough,” Lexa said. 

 

“I thought we were doing dinner and a movie,” Clarke said. “We did the dinner, which was delicious, by the way. But the movie theater is in the opposite direction.” Polis was small enough that it only had one movie theater. 

 

Lexa grinned again as she changed lanes on the highway that lead out of the small city. “We are seeing a movie,” she said. “Just not at Polis Cinemas. This will be a bit more… intimate.” 

 

Clarke raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “How so?” she asked. “I have a midnight curfew, you know.” 

 

Lexa chuckled. “I know,” she said. “We’ll be back in plenty of time.” She flicked her blinker and exited the freeway. 

 

“Mount Weather?” Clarke asked in confusion as she read the exit sign. “What the heck is at Mount Weather? I’m not exactly dressed for hiking, you know.” She was wearing one of her requisite dresses, except this one was slightly more formal with its lace overlay and paired with strappy wedge heels instead of Converse or Vans. 

 

“Not hiking,” Lexa said. “Just wait and see.” 

 

Clarke gave an exaggerated huff, but smirked at Lexa’s determination to keep it a surprise. It was so cute. 

 

Ten minutes later, Clarke was in awe. 

 

“I didn’t even know these still existed!” Clarke gasped as Lexa parked in the last row, several spaces away from any other cars. 

 

Lexa chuckled and turned off the car. “Yeah, I found it during my research on alternative date ideas. Have you ever been to a drive in theater, Clarke?” 

 

Clarke shook her head, looking around them at the set up. There were about fifty parking spaces, but only about half of them occupied at the moment. A large outdoor screen was set up in front of them playing an old South Park cartoon. “I haven’t,” Clarke said, smiling with glee. “How do we hear the audio?” 

 

“Modern day technology,” Lexa said, holding up her iPhone. She unlocked it and opened an app, then pressed a few on-screen buttons. Suddenly, the car was filled with the sound of ‘they killed Kenny!’ “There’s also an AM radio station you can tune into, but I don’t want to waste gas.”

 

Clarke nodded. “How’d you find this place?” she asked. “I never even knew it was here.” 

 

“Research,” Lexa said. “I was looking for alternative date ideas and drive in was one that caught my eye, so I Googled drive ins near Polis, and this popped up. I think it’s a pretty well-kept secret because there’s only one screen. If everyone knew about it, there’d be a line of cars a mile long to get in.”

 

“What are they showing?” Clarke asked. 

 

“They don’t show newer stuff,” Lexa explained. “They usually play older movies like  _ Jaws _ or  _ Scream _ . Definitely not kid-friendly movies, that’s for sure.”

 

“Ah, so no Disney?” 

 

“Not usually,” Lexa said. “It looks like they have a kid-friendly night once a week on Mondays, but it’s usually PG-13 or higher. Tonight’s movie is  _ The Shining _ . Hope you like scary movies.”

 

Clarke laughed. “I don’t particularly,” she said. “But I’ll be fine as long as you’re here to protect me.” She gave Lexa a dramatic look complete with eyelash batting. 

 

“Always,” Lexa said without thinking. Then she pulled Clarke in for a lingering kiss. 

 

“There is one flaw to your plan,” Clarke sighed when they parted. 

 

“What’s that?” Lexa asked. 

 

“I can’t really cuddle up to you with this stupid console between us,” Clarke pouted. “How will I manage to hide my face during the really scary parts?”

 

Lexa chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll manage.” 

 

Manage, Clarke did. While it wasn’t exactly what Lexa had in mind when she’d said those words, she wasn’t about to complain when, during a particularly intense moment, Clarke opted to distract herself with Lexa’s dick. In her mouth. 

 

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa gasped as Clarke’s lips encircled the head of her already erect cock. “Is this your way of hiding from the scary scenes?” 

 

Clarke mumbled something around Lexa’s dick, but refused to pull back. She just took more of Lexa into her mouth. Lexa’s hand tangled in Clarke’s hair, tugging and guiding in the way that Lexa knew drove Clarke mad with pleasure. She had to concentrate on cumming too soon, the thrill of being in a public place, a place marginally more public than their culinary room, pushing her closer to the edge. 

 

Clarke could sense her impending orgasm and backed off slightly, not wanting it to end too soon. She pulled back and licked at the slit at the tip of Lexa’s shaft, gathering the drop of precum that had pooled there. Lexa inhaled sharply at the sight of Clarke’s tongue on her dick, swirling lazy patterns across the head. Then the blonde looked up at her as she closed her lips around her head once more and sucked gently, but firmly. She let her go with a slight  _ pop _ . “Lex?” 

 

“Hmm, yeah?” Lexa answered. 

 

“Can we maybe move this to the backseat?” Clarke asked. “I really need you inside me.”

 

Lexa’s eyes bugged. “H-here?” she asked, looking around them. Honestly, there wasn’t anyone close to where they parked. Probably because she’d opted for a spot in the back corner and most everyone else had opted for a place closer to the screen. 

 

“No one is paying any attention to us,” Clarke said. “And we don’t have to get naked. It can be like the trunk.” She grinned at the memory. 

 

Lexa chuckled. “God, you were go forward in that trunk,” she commented. 

 

Clarke laughed. “Yeah, well, months of pent up frustration and getting myself off while thinking of you will do that,” she said. 

 

Lexa’s laugh abruptly stopped. “You touched yourself thinking of me before then?”

 

Clarke gave Lexa a sly grin. “Uh huh,” she said. “Granted, that was before I knew of the Commander here,” she said, giving Lexa’s dick a light squeeze. 

 

“I’m going to kill Anya for telling you that,” Lexa gasped. 

 

“It’s a fitting name,” Clarke countered. “But to answer your question, yes. I got off to thoughts of your fingers and tongue on my pussy so many times.” 

 

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Lexa groaned. “And you’re not the only one.”

 

“Yeah?” Clarke said, biting her lower lip. “Did you jack off to thoughts of my tits? My mouth? My cunt?” 

 

Lexa nodded. “So many times,” she said. “Especially the boobs.” She grinned. “You have such amazing boobs.”

 

Clarke let out a laugh. “I knew you were a boob woman. So, backseat? I’m so wet for you right now.”

 

Unable to resist those words, Lexa nodded. “Climb over the console, though.”

 

Clarke nodded, knowing that if they both got out of the front of the car only to climb into the back seat, anyone to see them would easily be able to put two and two together. She climbed back, grateful that the backseat was a standard bench-style instead of the popular bucket seats common in more recent models of Jeeps. 

 

Lexa followed Clarke, clumsily making her way into the backseat with her pants still around her thighs. While Lexa clammored into the back, Clarke reached under her dress and pulled off her thong. She grinned at Lexa as the other girl got settled, allowing the scrap of lace to dangle from her finger. 

 

“Can that even count as underwear?” Lexa asked, taking careful note of the smallest scrap of lace she’d ever seen. “Jesus, does that even cover your crotch?” 

 

Clarke let out a laugh and shrugged. “Not really,” she said. She dropped the wet lace, covered in her arousal, on Lexa’s chest. “But its purpose was served.”

 

Lexa inhaled the scent of Clarke and grabbed the garment. “Was its purpose to drive me insane?” she asked, pocketing the lace. 

 

Clarke nodded and pressed Lexa back against the seat. “Absolutely.” Then she was straddling the girl and lining them up so she could sink down onto her. They both let out groans of pleasure as Lexa’s dick slid inside Clarke’s pussy. 

 

“Fuck, you  _ are _ wet,” Lexa gasped out, feeling the abundance of Clarke’s arousal around her shaft. 

 

Clarke nodded. “Told you,” she said, already panting from pleasure. “You have this way or doing that to me. Making me so wet and so fucking horny.” She began to move herself on top of Lexa, setting a slow, steady pace. “I’ve never felt so needy before. Not for a specific person. How do you do that?”

 

Lexa grunted and gripped Clarke’s hips as the blonde moved on top of her. “I don’t know,” she said, voice gruff with arousal. “But I feel the same way. I’ve been with other girls, you know that, but it never felt this good. I never needed it so badly.” She pressed upwards as she pulled Clarke down, pushing herself farther into Clarke than ever before. 

 

Clarke gasped and let out a filthy moan. Her pussy clenched around Lexa as she concentrated on her breathing so she didn’t pass out. “You’re so deep,” she gasped, burying her face in Lexa’s neck. “You feel so good.”

 

“So do you,” Lexa said, encouraging Clarke’s hips to move faster and harder. 

 

Soon, they were both grunting and gasping as they slammed their groins together, uncaring that the movement made the Jeep move in a telltale fashion. Clarke captured Lexa’s lips in a deep kiss as she felt her orgasm bubble in her core, aching to explode. She could tell that Lexa was about to cum, her breath choppy and her fingers clenching on her hips. 

 

“Cum inside me,” Clarke gasped against Lexa’s lips. “I love when you cum inside me. Do it. Fill me with your cum.” 

 

Lexa gaped and her fingers tightened on Clarke’s hips, sure to leave behind bruises that Clarke would cherish in the morning. Then she felt her dick pulsing inside her and she felt the warm evidence of Lexa’s orgasm filling her up even more. Knowing Lexa’s cum was inside her triggered Clarke’s own orgasm and she let out a particularly dirty moan as her cunt milked every last drop from Lexa’s dick. 

 

“Willyoubemygirlfriend?” 

 

Clarke, having collapsed against Lexa’s chest from the force of her orgasm, let out a shaky, “What?” without even lifting her head. 

 

She felt Lexa swallow and inhale a shuddering breath. “Girlfriend?” 

 

This time, Clarke had to force herself up so she could look at Lexa’s face. She blinked a few times, studying the girl in front of her. She looked so unsure of herself, which was both unusual and adorable. “Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” Clarke asked with a grin. “Because, I gotta say, post-orgasm is a hell of a time to ask.” She glanced down. “I mean, you’re still inside me.” She was, a bit softer after her orgasm, but still inside Clarke all the same.

 

Lexa licked her lips, blushing slightly. “I’ve been wanting to ask for a while now,” she admitted, breathing still ragged. “I was going to tonight, when I took you home and walked you to your door. Right before kissing you. I didn’t expect we’d end up in my backseat having sex, and after that orgasm, it kinda just slipped out.” She gave Clarke a sheepish look. 

 

Clarke let out a snort. “You really thought we’d be able to get through a date without fucking?” She smiled to show that she was teasing. “I appreciate your plan, however, even if it didn’t work out the way you’d hoped.”

 

“Clarke, you’re kind of killing me here,” Lexa sighed out. “Can you just answer the question, please?”

 

Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa, nibbling at her lower lip until the brunette was gasping and Clarke could feel her length hardening again inside her. She pulled back and rested their foreheads together. “Of course I’ll be your girlfriend,” she whispered. 

 

“Yeah?” Lexa said, sounding relieved. 

 

Clarke smiled and nodded. “But on one condition,” she said, sitting back slightly and giving Lexa a serious look. 

 

“What’s that?” Lexa asked, curious. 

 

Clarke took a deep breath. “Promise me that you’ll tell me if something is bothering you,” she said, knowing Lexa had a tendency to bottle up her emotions when things got rough. 

 

Lexa chewed her lower lip. “I can promise to do my best,” she said. “I-I get into my own head sometimes and it’s hard to open up, but I’ve also told you things that almost no one else knows.”

 

“About Costia?” Clarke guessed. 

 

Lexa nodded. “And how it affected me. Even Anya doens’t know the entire story like you do. She knows what happened, but she doesn’t know a lot of how it affected me mentally. But you know.”

 

Clarke nodded, taking that for the promise that it was. “Okay,” she said. Then she grinned. “So, how about we consummate our newfound relationship, then?” 

 

“Clarke, we’ve had sex more times than I can count,” Lexa chuckled. 

 

“Yeah, but that was hooking up,” Clarke countered. “This is as girlfriends.”

 

“You were never just a hook up for me, Clarke,” Lexa said, voice serious. “I know I said otherwise, and I had that minor freak out towards the beginning, but you were never like the other girls. You were, you  _ are _ , so much more.” 

 

Clarke held back tears and laughter simultaneously. Tears from Lexa’s words and the emotions it brought forth in her, and laughter at the timing--they were in the back of Lexa’s Jeep at a freaking drive in movie theater where a pair of demonic twins wreaked havoc on the giant outdoor screen. Lexa was still  _ inside her _ for fuck’s sake. 

 

She focused on the emotion and pressed her forehead to Lexa’s. “I was totally lying to myself as well,” she admitted. “Even in that goddamn trunk, I knew it was more than that.”

 

They kissed again, which led to soft moans and undulating hips until they were fucking once more. Only, this was different. Still raw and a bit rough, but laced with actual emotions that neither of them tried to hide any longer. They stared into one another’s eyes as they climaxed in a way that Clarke would gag at if it were in a romcom scene, but she couldn’t help it. 

 

She had it bad for this girl. So, so freaking bad.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a poll: how should everyone find out that Lexa is intersex? By 'everyone' I mean: Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, and Abby. (Anya already knows). Of course they'll all be chill about it (because duh). Just curious what y'all want to see/need ideas! <3


	9. I Wanna Li-Li-Li-Lick You From Your Head to Your Toes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning!!! This chapter contains anal rimming. If that's not your cup of tea, well, you've been warned! For the rest of you depraved individuals, enjoy! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter! Explanation in the end note. :)
> 
> This chapter hasn't been edited as much as I normally do, but I wanted to get something posted ASAP since it's been a while. So, please let me know of any errors so I can fix them! Thank you for your patience and understanding! ^_^

“So, when can I meet her?” 

 

Clarke winced. Why had she thought she’d be able to sneak up to her room without her mother knowing? She wasn’t late. She was right on time for her curfew, but she knew her mother would have questions. Like the one she’d just asked. 

 

Clarke turned and sighed, leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. “I don’t know,” she said. “Soon, But not yet. It’s still new.” Technically, not a lie. The actual relationship part of their interactions  _ was _ new. Her mother did not need to know about their no-strings past. 

 

Abby stood in the doorway to the master suite, studying her daughter carefully. She’d seen Clarke get home from dates in the past. She’d watched as she’d had dreamy expressions on her face indicative of teenage puppy love. She’d watched as she’d blushed and avoid the topic of her suitors in the past. 

 

But this was different somehow. She couldn’t figure out why, but she wondered if it had to do with Clarke’s dept of feelings for the girl she was currently seeing. She seemed almost relaxed as she stood before her, small smile permanently fixed on her lips. And she met her eye instead of staring at the ground. She recognized that look in herself from some twenty-something years ago when she’d first started dating her late husband. 

 

Was her baby girl actually falling in love? 

 

Meanwhile, Clarke waited for her mother to respond, wondering what she was thinking. She half expected her to grill her more about Lexa. She was surprised that, instead, she just moved forward, pulled her in for a hug, and placed a motherly kiss on her temple. 

 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Abby said, still hugging her daughter. “I want you to share things with me, but only when you’re ready to, okay?” 

 

Clarke nodded. “I know,” she said. “I’m not quite ready, but I promise that I will. And I’ll talk to Lexa about meeting you. She just wants to take things slow because her last relationship ended badly. She got really hurt, so she’s cautious, and I don’t blame her. So, meeting the parents is a ways away. Also, I think she’s afraid of how you’ll react to the fact that she’s a girl. She’s had bad experiences with homophobic parents, too.” Just the other day, Lexa had recounted a tale of a homophobic mother catching Lexa in bed with her daughter (thankfully before they’d actually had sex and were still clothed save for their shirts). The girl’s mother had gotten violent and accused her of brainwashing and assisting her daughter, even going as far as threatening to call the cops. 

 

It had left Lexa pretty shaken, understandably, and the experience had left its mark on Lexa in terms of meeting parents. 

 

Abby sighed and pulled back, cupping Clarke’s face in her hands. “You know I don’t feel that way, right? I don’t care if you date a girl or a boy. I just want you to be happy.”

 

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. “I know,” she said. “And I thank you for that. And for letting us take our time with the whole meet the parents thing. It’s a big step for her considering her past.” 

 

“I trust you,” Abby said, stepping back. Then she eyed Clarke carefully. “You know the rules are the same for her as when you date boys, yes?”

 

Clarke just barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. “Yes, I know,” she said. 

 

“You’re not a kid anymore, and I respect that,” Abby said. “But you’re still a minor living in my house. I’m not trying to be unreasonable here, but I don’t think you two should be alone here when I’m not home.”

 

This time Clarke couldn’t hold back the eyeroll. “Mom, you’re almost never home. Lexa and I would hardly ever see one another if she couldn’t be here when you’re at work or at a conference.” 

 

Abby knit her brow. Clarke had a point, and it was something she’d been trying to work on. “You can’t go over to her house?” 

 

Clarke shrugged. “I guess, but her little brother is really annoying and doesn’t ever leave us alone. We can’t even do homework when we’re over there.”

 

Abby chuckled, remembering her own younger brother when she’d been a teenager and had first met Jake. “Okay, I get it. No sleepovers, though,” she said. “I’m trusting you to stick to that rule whether I’m home or not.”

 

Clarke nodded. She didn’t necessarily like the rule, but she understood it. 

 

“And if you decide that you’re ready for sex with this girl, but be careful, okay?” Abby continued. “Just because you’re both girls and don’t have to worry about pregnancy doesn’t mean you don’t have to worry about STIs and other issues.” 

 

“Mom,” Clarke groaned, feeling her cheeks turn red. If her mother only knew… “I really don’t want to have this conversation with you.”

 

Abby smiled. “Tough,” she said. “You’re almost an adult. These conversations are important. I know you were having sex with that Finn boy and--”

 

“Mom!” Clarke gasped out, cheeks flaring even more. “What--how--why…” she trailed off, shaking her head. 

 

“A mother knows,” Abby answered. She gave her daughter a raised eyebrow, knowing look. 

 

Clarke’s eyes widened. Did that mean she knew that she was already having sex with Lexa? How could she? “I’m going to go upstairs now and pretend this conversation never happened.” 

 

Abby laughed and kissed her forehead once more. “You can try,” she said. “Like I said, I trust you to make safe decisions. Okay?”

 

Clarke nodded. “Okay.” 

 

“Goodnight, sweetie,” Abby said. “Love you.”

 

“Love you, too, Mom.” 

  
  
  
  


∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞

  
  
  


“My mom totally knows we’re fucking,” Clarke shared with Lexa the following Monday after school. 

 

Lexa looked up at Clarke. “Are you really bringing up your mother when I’m eating you out?” 

 

Clarke laughed. “I wasn’t bringing  _ her _ up, just that she knows,” she said. “You can get back to work now.” She attempted to push Lexa’s head back between her legs. 

 

But Lexa didn’t budge. “No, no, wait,” Lexa said. She wiped her mouth with her hand and sat up on her knees between Clarke’s thighs. “What exactly do you mean when you say ‘she knows’?” 

 

Clarke sighed and sat up, locking her arms around Lexa’s neck for stability. “Just that I’m pretty sure she knows we’re having sex,” she said. “She gave me this  _ look _ when I got home from our date as she was reminding me of certain ‘rules’.”

 

“What rules?” Lexa asked. 

 

“The usual suspects,” Clarke said. “She tried to say that you’re not allowed here when she’s not home, but then I reminded her that she’s never home, so she said no sleepovers. Then she said that she knew that I’d been having sex with Finn and told me to practice safe sex with you even though you’re a girl and I can’t get pregnant.” She smirked. 

 

Lexa’s eyes widened. “What did you say to that?”

 

Clarke shrugged. “Nothing,” she said. “She doesn’t need to know about your dick. Not until you’re ready for her know, if ever.” 

 

Lexa swallowed and nodded. “Thank you,” she said. 

 

Clarke kissed her softly. “Of course,” she said. “I’d never out you to anyone.”

 

“Not even Raven and Octavia?” 

 

Clarke shook her head. “Not without your consent. It’s none of their business. They assumed we would use a strapon when they saw my phone that one time and I didn’t correct them.”

 

“When they saw what on your phone?” 

 

Oh. Crap. Clarke’s cheeks burned. “Uhhh… just some… research.”

 

Lexa grinned at Clarke’s red face. “What kind of research?”

 

Clarke sighed. “Remember the other night when Anya texted me pretended to be you?”

 

Lexa nodded. “Yeah?”

 

“Remember how turned on I was and it lead to sexting?”

 

Lexa grinned at the memory. “Uh huh.”

 

“Well, when I got that first message, I’d been looking at… um… certain websites…”

 

“Clarke, were you looking at porn?” Lexa asked with a laugh. 

 

Clarke grumbled. “Maybe,” she said. “And maybe I forgot to close the browser window and maybe Raven saw it the next morning.”

 

Lexa narrowed her eyes. “What kind of porn were you watching?”

 

Clarke bit her lower lip, then sighed. “Lesbians,” she said. “One was wearing a strapon and fucking the other.” She paused before finishing. “In the ass.” 

 

Lexa felt her dick twitch. “Oh,” she said, eyes wide. Then she grinned. “You’re curious about that, then?” 

 

Clarke nodded. “A bit,” she said. “But also nervous. I mean, you aren’t small, Lex.” She reached down to grip Lexa’s dick for emphasis. “How is  _ this _ supposed to fit _ there _ ?”

 

Lexa grunted and focused on Clarke’s words. “With patience,” she said. “And lots of lube.”

 

Clarke chuckled. “That’s what Octavia said.” Then she kissed Lexa hard before pulling back to look her in the eye. “I want to try so much stuff with you, but I’m scared.”

 

Lexa cupped her cheek in her hand and gave her a reassuring kiss. “It’s okay,” she said. “We’ll go slow. Work up to new things. Is there anything you want to try today?” 

 

Clarke thought, chewing her lower lip. “Um, I-I really liked when you used your, um, fingers. Back there.” 

 

Lexa grinned. “I have an idea,” she said. “If you’re up for it?”

 

Clarke nodded. “I trust you.”

 

Lexa gave a single nod. “Okay, then get up,” she said, pushing Clarke away from her. “We need a shower.”

 

Clarke stood and knit her brow in confusion. “Uh, doesn’t the shower come  _ after _ the dirty stuff?” She grinned. 

 

Lexa laughed. “Normally, yes, but this new step requires a bit of pre-gaming hygiene.”

 

Clarke just shrugged. “If you say so,” she said, taking Lexa’s hand. 

 

Once in the shower with the water cascading over them, Lexa began soaping Clarke’s entire body, starting with her breasts and playing with her nipples until the blonde was a moaning mess against the cold tile. Then she continued down her stomach and her thighs, lifting her feet so she could wash those before urging Clarke to turn so she could get the back of her legs. When she reached her ass, she took her time soaping up the glorious fleshy mounds. Clarke’s ass was seriously amazing. Perfectly proportioned and deliciously round. Lexa buried her face in the back of Clarke’s neck as her suds-covered finger swiped across her puckered hole. 

 

Clarke gasped, but didn’t pull away. Instead, she pressed her ass back against Lexa’s hand, silently begging her to continue. 

 

Lexa did, pushing her soap-covered index finger inside just slightly before pulling out. 

 

“Lexa,” Clarke gasped. “Stop teasing me.” 

 

Lexa chuckled. She hadn’t been planning to finger Clarke’s ass in the shower, but the blonde’s eagerness made it impossible to deny her. She knew that soap wasn’t the best option for lube, but Clarke’s sensitive skin meant she only used mild, dye- and perfume-free body washes. Lexa slid her finger all the way in, hissing at how tight her back channel was about her finger. She could only imagine how it would feel to slide her dick inside. 

 

“More,” Clarke gasped, spreading her feet wider apart for stability. 

 

“Another finger?” Lexa asked. 

 

Clarke nodded. “Please,” she sighed out. 

 

Lexa immediately complied, adding her middle finger into the mix and slowly moving them in and out. They’d been here before, two of her fingers deep in Clarke’s ass. After several moments of thrusting and Clarke’s moans, Lexa moved her lips just below Clarke’s ear. “Want another?” 

 

Clarke whimpered, but nodded. “Yes,” she said. 

 

Lexa slowly pulled her two fingers back until they were just barely left inside Clarke. She added a bit more mild body wash to her fingers, then worked three of them inside her. 

 

“Oh, fuck,” Clarke gasped, pressing her cheek against the cold tile. “You feel so good in my ass. I never thought I’d be into this.” 

 

Lexa chuckled. “A lot of people don’t realize how stimulating it can be,” she said. “You like me fucking your ass with my fingers, princess?” 

 

Clarke let out a moan. “Yes,” she whimpered. “I wish it was your cock.” 

 

“Not today,” Lexa said. “But soon. For now, my fingers will have to do.” 

 

Clarke nodded and pushed her ass back against Lexa’s hand. “Keep going,” she begged. 

 

Lexa picked up her pace, reaching around with her other hand to flick her fingers across Clarke’s clit in a way that she knew would be the blonde’s undoing. Within seconds, Clarke was gasping and clenching around her fingers as she came undone. Lexa shuddered as Clarke’s anal muscles contracted around her fingers, making her eager to feel the same contractions around her dick. 

 

“Shit,” Clarke gasped out when her orgasm had subsided. 

 

Lexa chuckled against her neck and slowly, extracted her fingers. She carefully made sure all remnants of soap were gone from Clarke’s ass, inside and out, knowing it could irritate Clarke’s rectum if she didn’t. It could also make her next plan of action unpleasant for Lexa. 

 

After drying them both off, Lexa led Clarke back to her bedroom and told her to lay on her stomach, hips propped on two fluffy pillows. 

 

“Hmm,” Clarke said as she followed Lexa’s command. “What are you gonna do to me, now?” she asked, wiggling her ass. 

 

Lexa grinned as she crawled up behind her, knees planted between Clarke’s thighs. “Well, first, I’m going to fuck your pussy nice and good.” She slowly slid into Clarke’s drenched cunt as she reached up and gripped Clarke’s blond locks in her fist. “Because watching you cum with my fingers in your ass was so fucking sexy.”

 

Clarke let out a groan of approval as Lexa slid deep inside her. “Fuck,” she gasped, clutching at the sheet beneath her. She loved when Lexa fucked her from behind, especially when she pulled her hair. It was never hard enough to hurt in a bad way, but just enough to assert her dominance and give Clarke that twinge of delicious pain that she now craved. She thrust her hips back and up as Lexa pounded into her, each inward thrust causing Lexa to hit that sweet spot inside her and her clit to press against the pillow beneath her hips.

 

It wasn’t long before they were both panting and swearing as they came just seconds apart, Lexa spilling into Clarke’s cunt, which triggered Clarke’s second orgasm of the afternoon. 

 

Lexa immediately pulled out of Clarke, causing the blonde to whimper in protest, but it quickly died on her lips when Lexa moved down and attached her lips to Clarke’s weeping pussy. She slurped at their combined juices, licking a trail up from Clarke’s clit to her dripping hole. Then she kept going, sweeping her cum-covered tongue upwards until she was licking over Clarke’s puckered back entrance. 

 

Clarke gasped and tried to look back at Lexa, but the girl’s eyes were zeroed in on Clarke’s ass. “Lexa?”

 

“Hmm?” Lexa hummed as her tongue flitted across her asshole once more. “Is this okay?”

 

Clarke swallowed. “I-I don’t know. You want to… do that?” 

 

Lexa grinned and lightly bit her ass cheek. “Eat your ass? Yes. Yes, I do.” 

 

Clarke inhaled sharply. “Isn’t that gross?” 

 

Lexa chuckled. “Hence the shower,” she said. “I’ll stop if you don’t like it. But let me try?” 

 

Clarke licked her lips, but nodded. “Okay,” she said. “I guess.” 

 

“Don’t be afraid to tell me to stop or say no, Clarke,” Lexa reiterated. “It’s not fun if we aren’t both enjoying it, okay?”

 

Clarke nodded. “Okay. Just, do it.” 

 

Lexa wasted no time in spreading Clarke’s asscheeks and diving in. She allowed the tip of her tongue to circle at Clarke’s puckered hole, then she licked in breader, more teasing strokes. 

 

Beneath her, Clarke was gasping. Holy fuck! Who know having someone lick her asshole would be so… pleasurable?! Maybe it was because it was  _ Lexa _ doing the licking, but Clarke found herself in a state of euphoria as she concentrated on the feelings that Lexa’s tongue on her asshole gave her. 

 

Then Lexa’s tongue was actually pressing into her and she let out a yelp. 

 

Lexa immediately drew back, worried she’d gone too far. 

 

“No, don’t stop,” Clarke cried out. 

 

“What do you want me to do, Clarke?” Lexa asked, needing to hear the words. 

 

Clarke shuddered at Lexa’s husky voice. “Eat me,” she said. “Eat my ass. Fuck my ass with your tongue.” 

 

Lexa did just that, returning her tongue to Clarke’s ass and pushing the muscle inside as far as she could go. 

 

Clarke gasped in shocked pleasure, instinctively reaching back with both hands to spread her own cheeks so that Lexa could reach even further. Lexa hummed in appreciation, the sound sending tiny vibrations along the tongue buried in Clarke’s ass. 

 

“Shit, fuck, I’m gonna cum again,” Clarke gasped out, pressing her rear back against Lexa’s face. 

 

Lexa pulled back just enough to speak. “Finger yourself,” she directed. “Rub your clit until you cum.” Then she was back at it, licking at Clarke’s ass and fucking her with her tongue. 

 

Clarke let go of her left ass cheek to do as Lexa said, sliding three of her own fingers into her messy cunt as her thumb rubbed her clit. She was cumming against Lexa’s face and her own hand within minutes, more of her own cum squelching out around her fingers and falling onto the pillow beneath her hips. She fell limply against those same pillows as her orgasm left her completely boneless. Her hand was still between her legs, three things lodged inside her. 

 

Lexa kept licking at her ass until Clarke’s orgasm subsided. She kissed up the blonde’s back and curled herself against the recovering girl. “I take it you liked that,” she said smugly. 

 

Clarke murmured something that Lexa didn’t understand. 

 

“What was that?” she asked. 

 

Clarke hummed. “I said you can do that any time you want,” she said. 

 

“Even in our culinary room where someone could walk in at any moment?” 

 

Clarke snorted. “Like we don’t already do super depraved things in there that someone could walk in on at any moment.” 

 

Lexa chuckled. “Good point.” 

 

Clarke hummed again. “Lexa?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I’m really glad we got locked in that trunk together.”

 

Lexa smiled against Clarke’s shoulder. “Me, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, what had happened was I was all set to write this next installment, then work and life both got insane at the same time. Last week was the last week of school for the charter that I work at (which meant back to full days instead of half days--see previous notes for info on that), and then my wife had a medical scare last week that shook us up a bit. Basically, she's been having these dizzy spells and her vision has been all wonky in the last month or so. They did an MRI and found a small glioma on her optic nerve. GOOD NEWS, though, it's completely benign and easily removed with minimal risk of vision loss and minimal recovery time! She should be good as new in about two weeks. :) 
> 
> So, again, apologies, but family comes first. I'm sure you all understand! <3


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get caught in a precious position and revelations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Sorry for the delay. My wife’s surgery was a bit more complicated than her surgeon originally thought, but she’s on the mend! I’ve been focusing on her these last several weeks, though, so writing went to the bottom of my priorities list. Apologies! 
> 
> This was written and posted on my phone, so please let me know of any mistakes as I don’t always catch autocorrect errors. Thanks!

“I’m going to run to the store to get some more junk food to soak up all the booze in your systems,” Lincoln said when they discovered their low stash of chips, soda, and other unhealthy junk. Clarke theorized that Monty and Jasper had pilfered some of their supplies for munchies later on before leaving for the night. 

 

It was Friday night and Octavia had hosted a small ‘get together’ while her parents were out of town. It was nearing midnight and most of the party, ahem ‘get together’, guests had left, leaving only Octavia, Raven, Clarke, Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln. Since Lincoln was the only one who hadn’t had anything to drink, he was the only one able to drive to the store. No one was drunk, but each had partaken in some form of alcohol. 

 

Once Lincoln left, Octavia jumped into the shower and Raven dragged Anya to do god knows where god knows where (yeah, that had happened recently), so Clarke and Lexa took advantage of being alone for a few minutes. They were making out on the couch in the finished basement slash movie room as soon as Octavia left the room. They hadn’t been alone in over a week due to Lexa’s grandmother having been in town this past week and Clarke having to use her lunch periods to finish a huge art project. 

 

So, to put it simply, they were fucking horny. 

 

“God, I’ve missed this,” Clarke groaned out as Lexa kissed a trail down her neck. They had maybe ten minutes of alone time, and they planned on not wasting a single minute. They couldn’t actually have sex, of course, and they both knew that. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t do  _ other _ things. 

 

“Me, too,” Lexa huffed into her girlfriend’s neck. She sucked at a particularly sensitive part of Clarke’s neck, knowing she’d likely leave a mark but not caring. 

 

“I wish we could find someplace private and actually have sex,” Clarke gasped out, her hips thrusting forward in attempt to get some relief. It didn’t work. “I’m so fucking horny. I need you to fuck me soon.” 

 

Lexa groaned out at the thought of sinking into Clarke’s clenching pussy. “Fuck, Clarke, you have to stop talking before I cum in my pants. Most of the others still don’t know about me.”

 

“First of all, you horny fuckers better not be doing what I think you’re doing on my couch,” a sudden voice interrupted them. “And second,  _ gross _ . Get a fucking room. Third, don’t know what about you?” 

 

Shit. 

 

Lexa yelped and attempted to gracefully extricate herself from on top of Clarke while hiding the  _ very _ obvious bulge in her pants, but her hand slipped off the couch and she went crashing to the floor. Clarke let out her own gasp as Lexa fell, the momentum also causing Clarke’s body to roll off the couch. She landed with a solid  _ thud _ on top of Lexa, who let out a pained squeal. 

 

That was not a normal ‘ow, we just embarrassed ourselves and I hit my elbow’ squeal. That was a ‘I am in serious pain’ squeal. 

 

“Clarke, get off,” Lexa grunted out, tears in her eyes. 

 

Clarke quickly lifted herself and Lexa immediately folded herself into the fetal position, hands cupping her groin. “Shit, Lex, did I--?” 

 

Lexa gave a small nod, eyes squeezed shut. “A bit,” she gasped out. 

 

Even though she’d had no control of how or where she landed, Clarke cursed herself. Her knee must have collided with Lexa’s crotch as she landed. “I’m so sorry,” Clarke said, leaning over her girlfriend to make sure she was okay, hand on her shoulder. “Fuck, are you okay? I’m sorry.” 

 

Lexa nodded. “S’okay,” she said through gritted teeth. “Just kind of knocks the wind out of you.” Her eyes were still closed and Clarke could tell she was trying to put on a brave front. Maybe she’d be different if it was just Clarke in the room with her. 

 

Which reminded her… 

 

Clarke looked up and saw Octavia standing in the doorway looking equally concerned and confused. “I thought you were going to take a shower?” Clarke asked, still rubbing Lexa’s shoulder. 

 

“I, ah, was,” Octavia answered. “But all my towels are in the dryer.” She pointed at the laundry room. “What’s…?”

 

Clarke licked her lips and glanced down at Lexa. The girl was no longer squeezing her eyes shut and was looking up at her with a mixture of fear and pain. “Lex?” Clarke said, wondering what the girl needed in that moment. 

 

Lexa took a shuddering breath and moved to sit up. Clarke helped her into a sitting position, though her knees were still pressed into her chest. “It’s okay,” she said, nodding at Clarke. “She’s going to find out eventually.”

 

There was a moment of silence as Clarke and Lexa seemed to have an entire conversation of just looks, when Octavia huffed. “You guys are scaring me. What am I going to find out eventually?”

 

Before either girl could answer, there was a noise in the stairwell followed by Raven’s loud laughter. “Damn, girl, didn’t know I was  _ that _ good that you’d no longer be able to walk down a flight of stairs.” 

 

Raven and Anya walked into the room just as Anya shot Raven a scathing look. Raven, however, didn’t pay her any mind. Her eyes immediately went to the scene in front of them--Lexa sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and tears in her eyes, Clarke sitting next to her with a concerned look on her face, and Octavia looking confused. 

 

“Whoa, who died?” Raven asked.

 

“What’s wrong?” Anya asked when she noticed her best friend’s state. She rushed to her side, giving Clarke a dirty look. “What did you do to her?” 

 

Lexa jumped to Clarke’s defense. “It wasn’t her fault,” she said. “Just an accident.”

 

“What was an accident?” Anya asked. 

 

Clarke jumped in to explain. “We were, ah, having a  _ moment _ on the couch when Octavia surprised us and Lexa rolled off of me and onto the floor. In her panic, she grabbed me and I fell, too. My knee must have landed in a, ah,  _ sensitive  _ place.” She knew Anya would understand what she meant. 

 

Anya winced. “That’ll teach you to keep it in your pants until you’re alone, Woods,” she grumbled. 

 

Lexa shot her a death glare. “It wasn’t out of my pants!” 

 

“Uh, can someone fill us in, please?” Octavia asked, confused and concerned. 

 

Clarke looked at Lexa, who nodded. “It’s okay,” she said. 

 

Clarke sighed and hoped her friends would be cool and not ask too many questions. She knew they’d be okay with Lexa’s intersexuality, but sometimes they said things without thinking, particularly Raven. “Okay, look, I need you both to not say the first thing that comes to your mind. I need you to stop and  _ think  _ about what you’re going to say before you say it, okay?”

 

They both nodded. 

 

“Lexa is intersex and has a fully formed and functioning penis.” 

 

The room was silent as Clarke watched her friends’ reactions. Octavia looked shocked, but her expression quickly morphed into one of empathetic pain when she thought about how Clarke’s knee had landed. Raven looked… well, she didn’t look surprised or put off. In fact she looked… amused?

 

“Why are you grinning like that?” Clarke asked, suspicious. 

 

Raven’s grin grew. “So, that  _ was _ Lexa’s dick pic in your messages?” 

 

Clarke blinked. Lexa turned red. Anya rolled her lips inward to conceal her laughter. 

 

“Excuse me?” Clarke coughed out. 

 

Raven rolled her eyes. “When you let me borrow your phone and I found that dirty website still pulled up on your browser. You know, the one where the blonde was getting pounded in the—”

 

“Raven!” Clarke interrupted, turning  a deep red. “Fast forward.”

 

“Right,” Raven said with a chuckle. “I didn’t say anything at the time because I obviously wasn’t supposed to know, but your iMessage app was still open and that pic was  _ right there _ .” She shrugged. She looked at Lexa and gave her a reassuring look. “I figured you were trans and not ready to come out to us, so I didn’t say anything. I didn’t stare at it, just so you know. As soon as I realized what it was, I closed the app.”

 

Clarke cursed beneath her breath. “Fucking hell, Raven,” she groaned out. 

 

“What? It wasn’t my fault you left that up for me to see you fucking horny beast!” 

 

Clarke dismissed Raven with an eye roll and returned her focus to Lexa. “Are you okay?” She meant both physically and emotionally in that moment. 

 

Lexa swallowed and was silent for a moment, but then she nodded. “Yeah,” she whispered. “But can we get out of here? I need some time to take everything in.” 

 

Clarke nodded. “Of course,” she said. She stood and held out her hand for Lexa to grasp. Anya helped, standing and offering her own hand. Together, they pulled Lexa up. The girl gave a soft whimper but put on a stoic face. 

 

“Lexa, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable at all,” Raven said as the trio made their way towards the staircase. “Clarke’s right that I don’t think before I speak sometimes.”

 

“Sometimes?” Octavia echoed with an arched eyebrow. Raven flopped her off and returned her gaze to Lexa. 

 

“Seriously, I’m sorry,” she repeated. 

 

Lexa nodded. She knew Raven hadn’t meant anything by her words. It was just the fact that she’d seen such a private photo that had been meant for Clarke’s eyes only that set off her extreme embarrassment. No dysphoria, however, which was definitely a good thing. “It’s okay,” she said. “I’m glad you didn’t say anything before, though.”

 

Raven shrugged. “Not my place,” she said. 

 

Octavia stepped forward and hugged Lexa. Lexa looked surprised, but quickly returned the hug. When she stepped back, Octavia offered a reassuring smile. “We don’t care about what’s between your legs, you know,” she said. “We just care that you’re good to our best friend.” 

 

Lexa took it as the warning that it was and nodded. “I know,” she said. 

 

“I think I walked in on the wrong part of this conversation,” a voice from the bottom of the stairs made them all jump. Lincoln stood there with bags of food. 

 

Octavia rolled her eyes. “I’ll tell you later,” she said. Then she paused and looked at Lexa in question. “I mean, if that’s okay? He’ll be cool about it.” 

 

Lexa nodded, trusting the girl. “It’s fine,” she said. Then she looked at Clarke who nodded in reassurance. 

 

“We’ll see you guys later,” Clarke said. “We’re going to pilfer a bag of frozen peas on our way out.”

 

Octavia waved her off. “Go for it. Main freezer on the door.” 

 

After securing a bag of frozen peas for Lexa, Clarke instructed her to sit with the bag on her groin as she drove them to her own house, grateful for once that her mother was out of town again. It had been nice having her mom home the previous weekend, but it had also severely limited the time she could spend alone with Lexa. 

 

By the time they got to Clarke’s room, Lexa was feeling much better, though sex was definitely off the table for the night. Lexa pouted when Clarke mentioned that. 

 

“Let me make you cum, at least,” Lexa said, reaching for the hem of Clarke’s dress. 

 

Clarke gripped her wrist, stopping her. “It’s okay,” she said. “You don’t have to. It’s not fair.”

 

“Fuck fair,” Lexa snorted. “And who says it’s not fair? My favorite thing to do is make you cum.”

 

Clarke chuckled and buried her face in her girlfriend’s neck. “Yeah, but it’s not fair that I can’t return the favor. I’ll be okay.” She had to squeeze her thighs together in attempt to calm the throbbing between them. 

 

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked, voice soft and husky. “Are you  _ sure _ you don’t want my fingers inside you? My tongue on your clit as I lick you to orgasm?”

 

Clarke tried to silence the whimper, but was wildly unsuccessful. “Fuck, Lexa, you can’t say things like that.”

 

“Why not?” Lexa asked. 

 

Clarke sighed. “Because it makes me want to have sex and we can’t.”

 

“Not traditional sex, but I can still do other things.” Lexa grinned. “Where’s that vibrator that you teased me with the other night?”

 

Clarke smirked at the memory of the video that she’d sent to Lexa earlier in the week staring her favorite bullet vibrator. She wordlessly reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled the black silk pouch that contained the powerful little device and pulled the silver wand out. It was small, made more for clitoral stimulation than penetration, but it packed quite a punch. It was also rechargeable, and Clarke was glad she’d had the sense to charge it after her last use. She held the device out for Lexa. “I’m at your complete mercy,” she said in a husky voice. 

 

Lexa’s eyes flashed with desire at Clarke’s words. She felt her dick harden in her pants and winced a bit, but was able to ignore the discomfort. She’d changed out of her compression shorts and jeans and into loose basketball shorts as soon as they’d gotten to Clarke’s, and the lack of pressure helped. She ignored her own arousal for now. 

 

“Take off your clothes and lay on your back in the middle of the bed,” Lexa ordered Clarke. The blonde didn’t even hesitate and did as Lexa said. Once she was completely naked and on her back, she gave Lexa a seductive look and licked her lips. 

 

“Now what?” she asked, voice deep and husky with arousal. 

 

Lexa held up the vibrator. “Show me how you use this,” she said. “Pretend I’m not here.” She shucked off her shirt, her sports bra quickly following, but she left her shorts on. 

 

Clarke gave a slight pout. “But it’s so much better when you  _ are _ here,” she said. 

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “Completely at my mercy, remember?” she said. 

 

Clarke sighed and grabbed the vibrator. “Fine,” she said. She twisted the end and the vibrator buzzed to life in her hand. It had three settings--low, medium, and high--and Clarke left it at low for the time being. She normally started on low and worked up the higher settings. She settled back against her pillow and took a deep breath. She stroked the vibrator up her torso, between her breasts, and back down before bringing it up to circle her nipple. She loved the way the buzz felt against the sensitive tips. She let out a soft moan and clenched her thighs together in anticipation. Knowing that Lexa was there, sitting next to her on the bed as she watched with rapt attention made her even more turned on. 

 

Clarke met Lexa’s eye and moved the vibrator down her torso again, this time not stopping until she reached the apex of her thighs. She spread her legs to allow her hand to dip between them, gasping when the cool air met her heated center. 

 

Lexa’s eyes left Clarke’s as they shot to the place between Clarke’s legs. She licked her own lips as she took in the sight of Clarke’s hairless pussy lips already covered in the evidence of her arousal. Her inner folds were flushed and swollen with need. “Go on,” Lexa encouraged Clarke. 

 

Clarke followed orders, allowing the vibrator to make contact with her needy clit. She let out a groan and moved the device in a slow, steady motion that wouldn’t quite get her off, but allowed her pending orgasm to build up quite nicely in her core. As she moved the vibrator, she reached up with her free hand to cup her own breast, her thumb and forefinger pinching her nipple just enough to cause a  _ little _ pain. She gasped and arched her back. 

 

“That’s it, Clarke,” Lexa soothed as she watched. She knew just how much Clarke loved her nipples pinched like that. “We’ll have to look into getting some clamps or something for you, huh?” 

 

Clarke whimpered at the thought of nipple clamps. She’d been curious for a while, but had never been brave enough to order any. “Yes,” she heard herself agreeing. 

 

“Good girl,” Lexa said. She placed her hand low on Clarke’s tummy and urged her to continue. 

 

Clarke reached down and clicked the vibrator to medium speed and let out another gasp as the vibrations increased. She panted as she moved the vibrator in a circular motion, already feeling her orgasm nearing its peak. She hadn’t even turned it to high, yet! “Fuck, Lexa,” she gasped, hips canting up and down. 

 

“Are you close already, princess?”

 

The nickname make Clarke glare, but she never stopped her movements. “Yes,” she hissed. “Can I cum?” 

 

Lexa looked pleased that Clarke had asked her first and nodded in affirmation as a reward. “You may,” she said as she moved to lay next to her. She pressed her lips to Clarke’s nipple and sucked hard. 

 

Clarke cried out as her entire body tensed, her thighs squeezing shut around her hand as convulsions coursed through her entire body. 

 

Lexa coaxed her through her orgasm, lips never leaving her nipple, her hand pressing firmly into her lower abdomen. When the blonde finally relaxed back against the mattress, vibrator still buzzing between her thighs, Lexa pulled back from Clarke’s breast and kissed her softly. “You’re so fucking sexy,” she murmured against her lips. 

 

Clarke turned off the vibrator and let it fall to the bed beneath her, uncaring where it landed. She turned into Lexa’s arms and grabbed her face in both hands and deepened the kiss. 

 

Lexa returned Clarke’s fervor, thrusting her tongue past Clarke’s lips and asserting her dominance. Clarke hummed into the kiss, already feeling renewed desire. God, she really loved how Lexa took control. 

 

Lexa nudged Clarke over and, without breaking their kiss, took the place where Clarke had been laying. Clarke arranged herself on top of Lexa, careful to avoid her groin in fear of hurting her. She placed a knee on either side of the girl’s waist, most of her weight settled on her hands beside Lexa’s head as they kissed. 

 

But that wasn’t Lexa’s plan. She broke the kiss and urged Clarke’s hips forward. “Come here,” she said, tugging her forward. 

 

Clarke immediately understood and grinned. She shuffled forward until her knees were on either side of Lexa’s head. “Like this?” she asked, looking down at Lexa. 

 

Lexa nodded. “Grab the headboard,” she instructed. Clarke did, going the extra step to lean her forehead against the wall. She knew she’d need the help balancing once Lexa began. “Ready?” 

 

Clarke nodded, then realized that Lexa probably couldn’t see her. “Yes,” she husked out. 

 

Lexa set to work, starting off slowly by dragging her tongue from Clarke’s entrance up to her clit, causing the blonde to gasp and move her hips forward. Lexa gripped them tighter, keeping Clarke in place as she swirled her tongue around her clit. Then she began a brutal pattern of teasing and licking until Clarke was gasping above her, begging her to make her cum. 

 

“Fuck, Lexa!” Clarke cried out when the girl backed off once more just as she was about to cum. “Please,” she begged. “I need to cum.” 

 

Lexa circled her clit with the tip of her tongue, then finally,  _ finally _ , gave into Clarke’s pleas for release. She zeroed in on her clit in the movement that she knew would get Clarke off and set a furious pace. This time, she allowed Clarke to fall off the proverbial edge. 

 

Clarke cried out loudly, instantly glad they were alone in the house because anyone inside would have definitely heard that scream of intense pleasure. She rode out her orgasm, hips bucking against Lexa’s face as the girl continued her oral assault on her pussy until she was begging for reprieve. 

 

Lexa finally slowed her tongue, licking up the last of Clarke’s juices then allowing the blonde to scoot down enough to collapse on top of her. Clarke’s breathing was ragged against Lexa’s chest, her heart racing as she attempted to calm herself. It never ceased to amaze her the power of the orgasms she experienced with Lexa. Even the one she’d just given herself was more intense than any she’d experienced in her past relationships. 

 

As she lay there recovering, Clarke had an incredible urge to tell Lexa exactly how she was feeling. But she stopped herself. Barely. It was way too soon to use the  _ L word _ . And she didn’t mean lesbian. 

 

Love. 

 

She loved Lexa Woods. She was  _ in love  _ with Lexa freakin Woods. 

 

The realization should have terrified her, but it actually had the complete opposite effect on her. Instead, it calmed her. It made her feel safe and at peace. 

 

She just hoped that Lexa would return the sentiment once she actually said the words aloud. 

 

Little did Clarke know, Lexa was having a very similar internal struggle. She held the blonde against her chest, casually stroking her fingers along her back in a comforting gesture as her own mind raced. She felt an unfamiliar flutter in her stomach that made her want to giggle. Her. Lexa Woods. Giggle. 

 

She felt  _ happy _ . Not that she’d never been happy before, but this was a different kind of happy. This was a happy born of feeling so connected and comfortable with someone. Of wanting to share all of her most painful memories along with the good ones. She’d never felt like that about anyone before, and it made her feel equal parts vulnerable and strong. 

 

She knew that was seemingly a perfect example of cognitive dissonance, but it was the truth. Clarke Griffin did that to her. 

 

Lexa wasn’t ready to admit to herself that she was in love with the girl laying on top of her. She was feeling stronger than ever, but her past was still taking its toll on her. 

 

(But when she would look back on this moment, she would realize that she’d been in love with Clarke Griffin for quite a while.) 

 

She did admit, however, that was was falling hard and fast for the blonde. And it scared her just as much as it exhilarated her. So, she wasn’t ready to admit that she loved her, but she had to tell her  _ something _ . 

 

Lexa urged Clarke to lift her head so they could look at one another. “I’m really falling for you,” she whispered. “I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.” 

 

Clarke’s smile melted Lexa’s heart. She scooted up and kissed Lexa soundly, nearly moaning when she tasted herself on Lexa’s lips. “You have no idea how glad I am to hear that,” she said when she pulled back from the kiss. “Because I feel the same way.”

 

“Yeah?” Lexa asked, not sure she trusted her hearing. 

 

Clarke nodded. “Yeah,” she assured. “I really do.” 

 


	11. InterLEWD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has a surprise for Clarke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short(er) little interlude (or interLEWD as I like to call it) that was actually a request from two different readers. It's quite, ah, raunchy, and some of you have expressed that anal isn't really your thing, so this is your warning. Anal play (and rimming) are featured heavily in this chapter. If it's not your thing, I completely understand. I am open about my love of anal sex (an anal sex safety!), but it's not for everyone and that is okay! If it's not your thing, I suggest skipping this chapter. :) 
> 
> The rest of you, ENJOY! ;)

Clarke wondered what Lexa had in store for her today in their secret spot. They didn’t meet every day in the unused culinary classroom, but when they did, it always led to her being worked up for the rest of the day and having to rush home to take care of her dripping pussy. 

 

Today would be no different, that she was sure of. 

 

“I have a present for you,” Lexa said as she pressed her against the wall just inside the door and kissed her soundly. 

 

Clarke moaned into the kiss, wondering how Lexa still made her knees weak after so many weeks—nearly two months!—of fucking, and a month of actually dating. Lexa knew her body inside and out. She’d eaten her ass, for god’s sake! Yet, there she was, knees weak at Lexa’s simple kiss. 

 

Lexa pulled back and grinned. 

 

“What is it?” Clarke asked, curious and knowing it was sure to be something that would have her cream her panties the rest of the day. 

 

Lexa led to to their favored spot in the back corner, hidden from the window on the door. Then she set her plain black backpack on the countertop and unzipped it. Clarke lifted onto her tiptoes as she peered inside, trying to see what Lexa was hiding, but all she could see were school books and something in a plain brown paper bag. Lexa reached for the paper bag and slid her backpack aside. “Turn around,” she ordered Clarke. 

 

Clarke didn’t even hesitate and turned to face the wall, hands braced on the edge of the counter. “What is it?” she repeated, feeling her thong grow wetter with each passing second. 

 

Lexa didn’t reply and tugged up the back of Clarke’s dress (she never wore anything other than dresses these days, usually paired with either a thong or cheekies). Today her thong was light purple and lacy, causing Lexa to groan at the sight of Clarke’s bare asscheeks framed by the delicate material. “Hold this up,” she ordered, grabbing one of Clarke’s hands and positioning it to hold the material. 

 

Clarke felt her cunt gush at Lexa’s demanding tone. She was in Commander mode and Clarke was living for it. She held the dress in place at her waist and unconsciously stuck her ass out in a wanton manner for Lexa. 

 

Lexa dropped to her knees, paper bag in hand. She sank her teeth into one of Clarke’s asscheeks, enough to leave a mark, but not enough to break skin. Clarke let out a whimper. “Lexa,” she gasped. 

 

Lexa chuckled and reached up to pull Clarke’s thong down to fall at her classic Vans-covered feet. Then she was spreading Clarke’s cheeks and burying her face between the healthy globes in order to lick along Clarke’s dripping pussy. Clarke gasped again and pressed back against Lexa’s face, seeking relief. 

 

“Did you shower after gym?” Lexa suddenly asked. 

 

“What?” Clarke asked, breathless. 

 

“You had gym last period,” Lexa said. “I want to eat your ass, but only if you showered because hygiene and all that.”

 

Clarke let out another groan and nodded. “Yes, I showered,” she said eagerly. She really liked when Lexa rimmed her while fucking her pussy with her fingers. 

 

“Good,” Lexa said. “Then hold yourself open, baby.”

 

Clarke immediately let go of the countertop and pressed herself flat against the surface so she could reach back with both hands and spread her own asscheeks for Lexa. 

 

Then Lexa’s mouth was on her, rimming her ass so good. Her tongue licked at the puckered hole, teasing it slightly before stiffening and pushing inside. 

 

Clarke gasped and let out a rather undignified moan, but she couldn’t even care in the moment. Lexa’s tongue was inside her ass. And anyone could walk into the room at any moment to see Lexa’s face pressed so intimately against her. 

 

Fuck. 

 

Lexa tongue-fucked her ass for several minutes as her fingers plunged deep inside of her. 

 

Then, suddenly, her tongue was gone, replaced by one long, probing finger, covered by Clarke’s slick. 

 

Clarke grunted at the sudden intrusion of her ass, but she eagerly accepted it. 

 

“That’s it, baby,” Lexa said as she pushed in until she was buried inside. “Relax for me. Can you take another?” 

 

“Yes,” Clarke answered immediately. They’d managed to work up to three of Lexa’s fingers in their past explorations, so two wasn’t intimidating any longer. But it still required Clarke to be relaxed. She concentrated on not tensing up as Lexa retracted her finger and slowly worked back inside, this time with two fingers. Clarke sighed once she was fully seated within her ass. “Fuck, you feel good,” she moaned. “I can’t believe we’re doing this at school, though. I’m going to be so turned on for the rest of the day.”

 

Lexa chuckled. “That’s what I’m hoping for,” she said. “I really want to fuck this perfect ass.”

 

“Not now?” Clarke gasped, hoping the girl wasn’t planning on doing it when they had so little time. 

 

Lexa laughed. “Of course not,” she assured. “But I do have a present for you that will make it a lot easier if you were willing to try today after school.”

 

Clarke looked over her shoulder at Lexa. “What?” 

 

Lexa, still two-fingers deep in her ass, used her free hand to open the paper bag and pulled out a bottle of lube and a… 

 

“Is that what I think it is?” Clarke asked, eyes widening in shock. 

 

Lexa grinned. “Yep,” she said. “It’s a small one, but will help if you wear it the rest of the day.”

 

Clarke sputtered. “You want me to wear it during the rest of my classes?!” The idea of sitting in class with a buttplug in her ass simultaneously horrified her and turned her on. 

 

“You don’t have to,” Lexa said. “We have twenty minutes left. I can just put it in and fuck your pussy now, then take it out before we leave. Or, we can still put it in and fuck, but then you leave it in the rest of the day until I tell you that you can remove it.”

 

Clarke eyed the plug carefully. It wasn’t that big, the widest part was about the width of the two fingers that were still buried in her ass. It was black and the base was smooth and would fit discreetly in her crack beneath her thong. 

 

“Think about it, Clarke,” Lexa said, moving her fingers in Clarke’s ass, causing the blonde to gasp in pleasure. “You sitting in class, plug deep inside you and no one else has any clue.” 

 

Clarke shuddered, on the verge of orgasm already. “Fuck,” she gasped. “What if I don’t want to use it at all?” she asked, still cautious. So far, she’d taken nothing other than Lexa’s fingers and tongue up her ass. (Well, okay, she’d also stuck her own fingers up there a few times while masturbating but it wasn't the same as when Lexa touched her asshole.) 

 

Lexa shrugged. “Then I put it away and fuck you all the same,” Lexa said. She looked up at Clarke. “So, what’s it going to be?”

 

Clarke licked her lips. “Use the plug,” she said. “Then fuck me. I don’t know yet about the rest.”

 

Lexa grinned. “Fair enough,” she said. She slid her fingers out of Clarke and flicked open the cap of the lube. She poured a generous amount onto her fingertips and smoothed the cool gel around Clarke puckered hole. 

 

“Shit,” Clarke said, jumping at the coolness. 

 

“Sorry,” Lexa said. She dipped her fingers inside and made sure Clarke’s entrance was well-lubed. Then she generously coated the plug with lube as well. “Ready?” she asked as she lined the tip up with Clarke’s asshole. 

 

Clarke nodded, spreading her cheeks wider apart. “Go slow,” she said. 

 

Lexa did, pressing the plug in ever so slightly and allowing Clarke to get used to the feeling before moving it farther in. Being relatively small, Clarke was able to easily take most of it, but the widest part made her hiss a bit. Lexa paused, waiting for Clarke to tell her she was ready for more. 

 

“Do it,” Clarke said after a moment. 

 

“Push out,” Lexa instructed, knowing the act would make the blonde’s muscles relax. Clarke did as told and the plug slipped inside. Lexa watched in fascination as Clarke’s muscles closed around the tapered base of the plug. “Stand up,” she ordered. 

 

Clarke did, gasping at the feeling of her ass being so full. If this is how it felt to have a small plug inside her, she couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have  _ Lexa _ inside her ass. The thought nearly made her cum. 

 

“How’s it feel?” Lexa asked, stepping up behind her. She settled her hands on Clarke’s waist and placed her lips on Clarke’s neck, left bare by her messy bun. 

 

“Weird,” Clarke answered honestly. “But in a good way? It feels… dirty. But sexy.” Lexa stepped closer and pressed her pelvis against Clarke’s ass, nudging the plug deeper inside her. Clarke gasped and gripped the counter to hold herself up on her weak knees. “Fuck, Lexa,” she groaned out. 

 

“I think I’ll fuck you like this,” Lexa said, holding Clarke’s hips still. “So with each thrust, my pelvis will press against it. What do you think, baby girl?” 

 

By then, Clarke was mush. She she managed to nod and hiss out, “yessss.” 

 

“Good.” Lexa quickly worked her fly and freed herself from her shorts, sighing in relief. She gripped the base of her dick and gave it a few perfunctory strokes to prepare herself. “Lean down again,” she instructed. 

 

Clarke did just that, resting her forehead on her folded arms and waiting for Lexa to fill her up. She could feel the plug in her ass and her arousal dripping down her thighs. She shifted slightly, seeking relief. Finally, Lexa was pressing into her, slowly but firmly. 

 

“Shit, you’re even tighter with the plug in,” Lexa gasped out once she was fully seated. 

 

Clarke groaned in response, unable to form words. But she rocked her hips back and forth in attempt to get Lexa to move. Lexa took the hint and began to slowly fuck her. Clarke whimpered with each forward thrust, the plug nudging inside her from the force of Lexa’s movements. She felt so incredibly full with both the plug and Lexa’s dick inside her. It made her wonder what it would be like to have Lexa in her ass and her favorite dildo in her cunt, both phalluses fucking her at the same time. 

 

“Shit, Lexa!” Clarke screamed out as her orgasm crashed over her, taking them both completely by surprise. Lexa quickly reached around to cover Clarke’s mouth to quiet the screams that followed, the blonde unable to control them. 

 

Lexa didn’t last much longer, not with the vice-like grip Clarke’s pussy had on her dick, even stronger than usual with the plug in Clarke’s ass. She cursed and felt her own body tense and her cum was spilling inside Clarke, filling her. 

 

“Fuck,” Clarke gasped out. “I had no idea…” 

 

“Too much?” Lexa asked, breathless. 

 

Clarke shook her head. “Never,” she said. 

 

Lexa carefully dislodged herself from Clarke and reached down to feel the evidence of their orgasms on Clarke’s cunt. She gathered he slick on her fingertips and moved them up to where the plug was lodged firmly in Clarke’s ass. “Its decision time, Clarke,” she said. She gripped the base of the plug and began to pull, but let up before it could pop out. She watched as Clarke’s hole greedily swallowed the base once more. She repeated the action. 

 

Clarke moaned at Lexa’s ministrations, her ass both protesting and begging for more. She  _ really _ wanted Lexa’s dick in her ass. Soon. So she nodded. “Leave it in,” she said. 

 

Lexa grinned, nodding with pride. “Good girl,” she said, patting Clarke’s asscheeks affectionately. “ just think of how exhilarating knowing that no one else around you knows that you have a plug in your ass. It’s our dirty little secret.”

 

Clarke whimpered again. 

 

Lexa tucked herself back into her shorts and refastened her jeans. Then she helped Clarke back into her panties and allowed the back of her dress to fall in place. They cleaned up at the sink and made sure they were at least somewhat presentable. “One thing, let’s make sure you can sit down fairly comfortably.”

 

Clarke groaned at the thought of actually  _ sitting  _ with the plug inside her. Fuck. She’d forgotten about sitting. Lexa pulled up a chair and helped Clarke sit down. Clarke gasped as the plug was pushed more firmly into her ass, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It was actually a bit  _ too  _ pleasant for public. But she didn’t admit that aloud. “It’s okay,” she said, voice shaky. 

 

“Good,” Lexa said. Clarke stood and they kissed. The bell rang. Lexa grabbed their bags, handing Clarke’s to her. “We’ll see how that ass is doing after wearing it for the rest of the day and maybe you might be ready for me to fuck that pretty little hole of yours.”

 

Clarke sure hoped so. She smiled coyly at Lexa. “You want to cum in my ass? Watch it leak out because I can’t hold it all? Is that what you want?” 

 

It was Lexa’s turn to whimper. “Fuck, Clarke,” she said, burying her face in Clarke’s neck. “You can’t say things like that when I have to not be hard in class!” 

 

Clarke snorted. “I’m the one with a freaking plug in  my ass,” she said. “You can deal with a woody.” 

 

They kissed one last time and carefully left the classroom, parting ways with Lexa’s promise to be at Clarke’s house at five sharp. Clarke walked,  _ very carefully _ , back through the cafeteria where she knew Raven and Octavia were waiting to tease her mercilessly. 

 

“Yep, she’s got that freshly fucked look again,” Raven commented when she saw Clarke. “Have you no shame, woman?” 

 

Clarke’s ass tightened around the plug. “Nope,” she said with a sly smile. The fact that they had no idea what was going on in her ass made her feel so deliciously naughty. 

 

Raven immediately knew something was up when she was walking a lot slower than usual, though, and it didn’t stay a secret for long. 

 

“Like, right now?!” Octavia gasped, eyes widening in shock. 

 

Clarke nodded in her seat in their shared history class. They were supposed to be working on a timeline of the civil war, but Raven had grilled her instead until she’d finally given in and quietly told them that Lexa had plugged her, then fucked her, then told her to wear the plug for the rest of the day. 

 

“Damn, Griffin,” Raven whistled out. “I knew you were kinky, but that’s some whole new level shit. What’s it feel like? Is it big?” 

 

Clarke shook her head, glad they were in a secluded corner away from other students. “It’s small,” she said. “And it’s kinda weird, but also really nice. I’m so freaking turned on right now.”

 

“Has she, you know?” Octavia asked. “Have you done it in the ass?” 

 

Clarke shook her head. “Not yet, but I want to. You said you’ve done it, right?”

 

Octavia nodded. “With Lincoln, yes. He’s not as big as you say Lexa is, but not small either. It hurt a bit at first but now I love it.”

 

Raven smirked. “Octavia the anal slut,” she teased. 

 

Octavia rolled her eyes. “I am not ashamed of my sexual desires,” she said. 

 

“Hey, anal slut away, who am I to judge?” Raven said with her hands up in front of her. 

 

Octavia gave a single nod. “Yeah, we know all about your kinks, Reyes. Way too much, actually.”

 

Raven just grinned. “Hey, I’m not the one sitting in class with a freaking buttplug in my ass,” she said. 

 

Clarke groaned, knowing she was never going to hear the end of this one. Great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Thank you to everyone for being so gracious and understanding about my current priorities. As previously mentioned, my wife's surgery was a lot more complicated than we thought it was going to be and it's taken a while for her to feel even somewhat okay. She still has significantly impaired vision (enough to be classified as legally blind) and we are still hopeful that will rectify itself soon. Until then, life is stressful as we figure out how to manage this hand that we've been dealt. 
> 
> As usual, please be patient as I find time to write and update. It may be a while. 
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo,  
> LexaRexa


	12. Compromising Positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby discovers their secret. Awkwardness ensues. ~Feelings~ happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the words of support and encouragement! I love you all. <3 I hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't have time to really edit it, so as usual, please let me know if you find any errors or discontinuity. Thanks!

Clarke was ridiculously aroused (still) when they arrived at her house after school. But she was also sore from the plug. As Lexa eased it out after reapplying some lube, she hissed and whimpered. It was decided that they, as much as neither of them wanted to wait, they would put off Lexa fucking her in the ass for the time being. 

 

“I think you should just have it in for a shorter time next time,” Lexa said as she set the now-cleaned plug on Clarke’s nightstand. “Maybe we use it after school one day or on a weekend before I fuck your ass.”

 

Clarke nodded from her position on the bed. She was completely naked and on her back, looking up at her equally naked girlfriend. “Agreed,” she said. Then she reached out for Lexa. “But I’m still horny as fuck, so get in me.”

 

Lexa laughed and fell on top of Clarke, careful not to squish her. She dipped her head down for a kiss and moved her hips to cradle in between Clarke’s thighs, her cock settling perfectly between the blonde’s lower lips. 

 

Clarke hummed and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, keeping her in place as they kissed languidly. Not that Lexa wanted to move away anytime soon. 

 

This felt different, Lexa thought as she slid her hand up and down Clarke’s side, moving up to cup her ample breast in her hand. This felt more like ‘making love’ as her mother would say than the raw fucking they were used to. This was slow and intimate. More intimate than any of the downright dirty things they’d done. 

 

Clarke felt it, too, as Lexa slowly slid inside her. She loved when Lexa took her roughly, don’t get her wrong. But  _ this _ was incredible. They kept kissing as they moved in complete harmony with one another, hips meeting again and again. Clarke’s legs wrapped around Lexa’s hips, forcing the brunette even deeper inside. 

 

Lexa echoed Clarke’s whimper. 

 

Their orgasms built slowly, their kisses becoming chaotic and frenzied as they peaked just seconds apart. As they came together, their gazes met and held. 

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

This had to be love. Right? That deep emotional connection. Raw. Real. 

 

Powerful. 

 

Lexa stared into Clarke’s eyes as she spilled inside her, unable to speak as her orgasm overtook her, but wishing she could tell the blonde exactly how she felt. She was so in love with this girl. And as much as that terrified her, it also exhilarated her like never before. She knew it was completely cheesy, but it was the honest to god truth. 

 

Clarke was having similar thoughts as she stared into Lexa’s eyes. And the way the brunette was looking at her made her believe that their thoughts were along the same likes. That made her heart swell. Was Lexa just as in love with her as she was with Lexa? 

 

She ached to tell the girl exactly what she was thinking, but something stopped her. Fear, perhaps. She’d never been in love before. She was afraid of so many things. Rejection. Hurt. And the fact that Lexa was going to leave for college very soon. Clarke wasn’t even sure where exactly she was planning to go. She’d been too afraid to ask, scared that her choice would be thousands and thousands of miles away. 

 

She wasn’t going to allow her fears to keep her silenced, however. But it would take a bit more time to gather the courage. Almost. But not quite yet. 

 

They laid there in comfortable silence for a long moment, each lost in their thoughts but also enjoying being in the other’s presence. Lexa had moved off to Clarke’s side to keep from crushing her, but still draped her arm and leg over her. Clarke curled into her, kissing her shoulder softly before snuggling into her front. 

 

Finally, Lexa broke the silence. Or, rather, her stomach did, letting out a rather loud rumble. 

 

They both laughed and Clarke pulled back. “Someone’s hungry,” she said. 

 

Lexa grinned. “I didn’t get to eat lunch today.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Wonder why,” she teased. Then she sat up and stood. “Want to order a pizza? Or maybe some Chinese?” 

 

“I could go for some Chinese,” Lexa said, mouth watering at the thought of food. 

 

They placed and order and showered while they waited. Once the food arrived, they settled on the couch in the living room to eat and watch reruns of Bob’s Burgers. 

 

After they finished their food, it wasn’t long before they got handsy again. It started innocently enough. Clarke snuggled up next to Lexa and placed her hand on the girl’s thigh. But that hand soon began to wander. At the same time, Lexa’s hand was settled on Clarke’s hip. As the blonde’s hand began to wander, her own hand began to slowly pull up the hem of her soft cotton dress. 

 

Before they knew it, Clarke’s hand had undone the zipper on Lexa’s jeans and Lexa had pulled Clarke’s dress up to her waist. 

 

They kissed there on the couch and all bets were off. Before had been slow and sensual, but now they needed quick and rough. It didn’t take long at all for Clarke to tug down her own panties and let them fall to the floor. And it didn’t take long for Lexa to undo her jeans and shift them and her underwear down her legs just enough to be out of the way. Then she urged Clarke to straddle her hips, dress hiked up so that their ground pressed against one another.

 

Lexa quickly lined herself up with Clarke and gripped her hips tightly in her hands, pulling her down onto her length. 

 

Clarke gasped with pleasure as Lexa slid inside her, the position causing her to go deeper than usual. This was definitely one of Clarke’s favorite positions, she thought as she continued to kiss Lexa and move her hips at a frantic pace. 

 

Lexa groaned beneath her, still gripping her hips and encouraging Clarke to ride her hard. 

 

They were so lost in one another that they didn’t hear the sound of the garage door opening, then closing a moment later. It was only the sound of the alarm beeping to indicate a door opening that Clarke realized with great horror what was happening. 

 

Her mother was home early. 

 

She froze in Lexa’s lap, her dick still lodged firmly inside her as she looked at Lexa in sheer panic. The brunette looked equally panicked, face white as a sheet. They only had a few seconds before Clarke’s mom would come into full view of the living room. Thank god Clarke’s dress hid the graphic details of what was happening, but it was still quite a compromising position. 

 

“Clarke, I finished a bit early and figured we could—oh.” Abby came to a I’ll stop in the large entryway of the room, taking in the sight of her daughter on top of another girl, both of their faces flushed and obviously having been interrupted. “Hello,” she finished awkwardly. 

 

“M-Mom,” Clarke stuttered out. “Why are you home?”

 

“I finished early,” Abby repeated. She shook her head, flustered. “I assume this is Lexa?” 

 

Clarke gulped and nodded. “Yes,” she said. Lexa still wore a panicked expression. This was so not how she was expecting to meet her girlfriend’s mother. Clarke licked her lips. “Ah, this is awkward.” Awkward was an understatement, Clarke thought as she thought about Lexa’s dick still inside her. She focused on not clenching her inner muscles at the thought, not wanting to make Lexa even more uncomfortable.

 

Abby raised an eyebrow. “You don’t say,” she said dryly. “Get off of the poor girl and introduce me properly.”

 

Clarke’s eyes widened. If she moved with her mother standing there, well, her mother would definitely get an eye full. Lexa must have realized the same thing and she clenched her fingers into Clarke’s hip in a silent plea. Clarke nodded to her in reassurance. She looked up at her mom with a pleading expression. “This is going to sound odd, but can you leave the room for a few minutes?” At Abby’s look of alarm, Clarke rushed to correct herself. “Not like that!” she insisted. “It’s… complicated. Just… please?” 

 

Abby narrowed her eyes, suspicion clearly evident on her face. “Why can’t you just get up?” she asked, becoming impatient. 

 

Clarke sighed. “We’ll explain after,” she said, looking at Lexa for confirmation. The girl looked hesitant, but nodded. She looked back at her mom. “I promise. Just, please?” 

 

Abby finally agreed, stating that she was going to take a quick shower and would be expecting a full explanation when she returned. 

 

As soon as she retreated into the master suite, Clarke lifted herself off of Lexa’s lap and tugged on her underwear, cursing when the lace got rolled and tangled. Lexa shoved herself back into her underwear, hissing slightly because she was still partially hard, but she redid her pants despite the discomfort. There wasn’t much she could do about it, anyway. 

 

“Lex, I’m so sorry,” Clarke said once they’d righted their clothing. 

 

Lexa shook her head. “Not your fault,” she said. “We were dumb for doing it on the couch.” 

 

Clarke took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “I understand if you want to leave before my mom comes back. I know you aren’t ready to meet her, let alone have this conversation.”

 

Lexa shook her head. “No, it’s okay.”

 

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked. “We can figure out something else to tell her, you know. Something less revealing if you aren’t comfortable.”

 

Again, Lexa shook her head. “It’s fine, Clarke,” she said. “She’s going to find out sooner or later. May as well get it over with.” 

 

They washed up in the bathroom (separately) and then moved to the kitchen table to wait for Abby. It wasn’t long before the woman returned, a look of determination on her face. 

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Lexa,” Abby said as she stepped forward and held out her hand. 

 

Lexa stood and grasped her hand. “Likewise, Dr. Griffin,” she said politely. 

 

“Mom, I’m sorry we got carried away and you walked in in that,” Clarke said, deciding to rip the bandaid off. 

 

Abby looked her daughter up and down, then pulled out a chair and sat. She indicated for Lexa to return to her seated position. “I’m not sure what I exactly walked in on,” she reminded. “Care to enlighten me?” 

 

Lexa shifted awkwardly in her seat and looked down at the ground. Clarke wasn’t used to seeing her so timid, but reminded herself of the last time Lexa had been caught with a girl by the girl’s mother. She squeezed her hand in reassurance. “Right,” Clarke began. “Okay, first thing to know is that Lexa is really special to me. I really like her, and I need you to be understanding.”

 

Curiosity piqued even higher, Abby tilted her head and waited for Clarke to continue. 

 

Clarke sighed. “Lexa is intersex,” she said. She felt Lexa’s hand grip hers even harder, and she gripped right back as they waited. 

 

“Oh,” was all Abby said at first. “Okay. That means so many different things in the medical community, so I’m not sure what—”

 

“I have a penis,” Lexa interjected. 

 

“Oh,” Abby said again. “Well, okay then. What does that have to do with—”

 

Clarke would have been amused by the sudden look of understanding that crossed her mother’s face were the situation not so awkward in the first place. 

 

“Oh!” Abby said. “When I walked in, you two were—”

 

“Yes,” Clarke rushed out, face red. 

 

“I see,” Abby said, rubbing a hand over her face. “On my couch? Really?!” 

 

“I’m sorry, Dr. Griffin,” Lexa said, sounding miserable. “I didn’t mean to disrespect you or your home.” 

 

Abby, noting Lexa’s worry, softened. “Lexa, I can tell that you’re a nice girl. And it is unfortunate that the first time I’m meeting you is under such circumstances. But please stop looking so petrified. I’m not going to demand you leave and not ever return or never speak to Clarke again.” She also remembered Clarke mentioning that Lexa had experienced a traumatic ‘meet the parents’ event, though she wasn’t sure of the specifics. 

 

Lexa finally looked up, noting the sincere look on Abby’s face. “You aren’t?” 

 

“I told you,” Clarke said, smiling. “She’s not a nutcase like that one girl’s mom.” 

 

Lexa shuddered at the memory. 

 

“I’m not a nutcase, no,” Abby agreed. “But I am going to have to deal with you two defiling my furniture.”

 

Clarke turned red again. “Right,” she said. “Again, sorry about that. We were watching TV and then just got caught up in the moment…” she trailed off, not knowing what to say. 

 

Abby sighed. “Look, you’re not a kid anymore and I get that. But I also feel the need to protect you. You’re my only child.”

 

“I know,” Clarke said. “But like you said, I’m not a kid.”

 

“You’re not an adult, either,” Abby reminded her, giving her a stern look. “I’m not going to try and forbid you two from having sex because I know that won’t work and isn’t realistic. So I think what I need to do is set some ground rules and you need to abide by them.”

 

Clarke swallowed. “Rules?” 

 

Abby nodded. “The no sleepover rule is still in effect,” she said. 

 

“Okay,” Clarke said, not surprised. 

 

“And if you do… have sex again, it’s in your own room, regardless of if I’m in town or not. Got it?” 

 

Clarke nodded, eyes wide. “Yes, ma’am.” 

 

“This is in no way me condoning your sexual activity, but I also know I can’t stop you,” Abby said. “Just promise me that you’ll be safe and careful.” She looked at Lexa. “ _ Both  _ of you.”

 

Lexa’s eyes widened, but she nodded. “Yes, Dr. Griffin,” she said. 

 

Clarke nodded as well. “Anything else?” she asked, shocked that her mother wasn’t more upset. 

 

Abby shook her head, then paused. “Yes,” she said, looking nervous. “I realize that intersex is a wide range of things, and I don’t know what it means for your… virility. But Clarke, please don’t miss a dose of your birth control. I don’t know if it’s possible, but you are both way too young to be parents and I’m way too young to be a grandmother.”

 

It was Clarke’s eyes that widened this time. “Mom,” she groaned out. “I know.”

 

“And just promise me that you’ll come to me if you have any concerns,” Abby continued. 

 

“Yes, Mom,” Clarke said. Lexa also nodded. 

 

Abby sighed, rubbing her temples. “I do wish I’d been able to meet Lexa in a more traditional manner, but this will have to suffice.”

 

Clarke grinned. “At least it’s a good story,” she joked. Then she shrunk back a bit when both her mother and her girlfriend gave her unamused looks. “Kidding,” she said, holding up her hands. 

 

“All joking aside,” Abby said. “Let’s make the most of this. Should I round up some dinner or maybe order some take out?”

 

“We already ate,” Clarke said. “But I ordered you the sesame chicken and some extra egg rolls. It’s in the refrigerator.” 

 

Abby looked surprised. “Well, thank you. Why don’t you girls keep me company while I eat, then? I’d like to get to know you a bit, Lexa.” 

 

Lexa still looked petrified, but Clarke gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “Okay,” Lexa answered. “What do you want to know?” 

 

The rest of the evening was fairly smooth sailing, and Lexa slowly relaxed as she opened up to Abby. The only hitch was when Clarke excused herself to the bathroom and Abby turned to give Lexa a rather intimidating look. “I know this doesn’t need to be said, but I expect you to treat my only child with the utmost respect and honesty,” Abby said. 

 

Lexa gulped, but nodded. “Of course, Dr. Griffin. I understand. Clarke is an incredible girl, and I know I’m lucky to have her in my life. I won’t take that or her for granted.”

 

Abby narrowed her eyes momentarily, then nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer. “Alright,” she said. “Now that that’s out of the way, please, call me Abby.” 

 

When Clarke returned, she gave them a curious look, knowing her mother all too well, but Lexa just smiled and gripped her hand in reassurance. 

 

“She likes you,” Clarke said as they stood out by Lexa’s car. It was getting late and the brunette was about to head home for the night. 

 

“Yeah?” Lexa asked, arms wrapping around Clarke’s waist. “How do you know?” 

 

Clarke’s arms came up to wrap around the slightly taller girl’s neck. “Because she told you to call her ‘Abby.’ She’s insisted that everyone else I dated call her ‘Dr. Griffin,’ even Finn who I was with for nearly a year.” 

 

“And that means she likes me?”

 

Clarke nodded. “Definitely.” She leaned forward and captured Lexa’s lips in soft kiss. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to finish what we started earlier on the couch,” she said once they parted. 

 

Lexa sighed. “It’s okay,” she said. Then she gave a nervous laugh. “I’m just glad she walked in on something that’s pretty tame for us.”

 

Clarke cringed, imagining her mother walking in on some of their decidedly kinkier activities. Her cheeks burned. “Oh god, don’t even put that out there. From now on we only have sex in my room with the door shut and locked.”

 

Lexa grinned. “So, no culinary room, then?” 

 

Clarke paused, pretending to think. “Well…” she began, then grinned. “Okay. Maybe the culinary room. But perhaps we should keep the more, ah, not so tame stuff to my room?” 

 

Lexa leaned in and placed her lips against Clarke’s ear. “Does that mean no more butt plugs in school?” 

 

Clarke groaned. “I think that would be best, yes,” she said reluctantly. But the recent memory of actually getting caught in the act kept her resolve strong. “Save the kink for the bedroom.”

 

Lexa chuckled. “Okay, okay,” she said, agreeing. “I’m just glad your mom didn’t walk in on me fucking your ass or something like that.”

 

Clarke’s eyes widened comically. “Okay, we are not attempting that until she’s confirmed out of town,” she said. “I’m not leaving anything up to chance now.”

 

Lexa just laughed and kissed her again, this time deeper and longer. 

 

Clarke let out a frustrated whimper. “God, I’m so horny now,” she admitted. “I wish we could finish what we started.” 

 

Lexa gave her a small smile. “Yeah, me, too, but I’m pretty sure your mom is peeking out some window to make sure we don’t defile her driveway.”

 

“Probably,” Clarke said. Then she sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” 

 

Lexa nodded. “Of course.” She’d been driving Clarke to and from school every day for the last two weeks. They kissed once more--quick but heated--before Lexa reluctantly pulled back, got into her Jeep, and backed out of the driveway. 

 

Clarke retreated inside where she spent the rest of the night in her room thinking about Lexa until she had to slip a hand down her shorts and take care of the ache between her legs--three times!--before she finally managed to fall asleep with the words that she so wanted to murmer into Lexa’s ear on her lips. 

 

_ “I love you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I brought back my tumblr! Many of you used to follow me, but then I deleted it in a fit of frustration as I allowed internet trolls to get the best of me. But I'm back! Same username: [lexarexa](http://www.lexarexa.tumblr.com), but I lost all previous content, so be patient as I rebuild it. I check it a few times a week and will answer (most) questions/comments you send. I also have it marked as NSFW/contains explicit content since I will likely be posting about/discussing sexual content. ;)


	13. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke accidentally lets something slip... then they have some more fun. Sex. They have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains ANAL SEX. If that's not your thing, I still suggest reading the first part until they start to get ~frisky~, but skipping the rest. You've been WARNED!!! 
> 
> And remember, kids, if you participate in anal sex and you haven't been screened for STI's since your last sexual partner, please use a condom. This has been a PSA. 
> 
> ALSO, I made a thing! This is also [posted](http://www.lexarexa.tumblr.com/post/176310887358/clexa-mood-board-junk-in-the-trunk-au-its-not) on my tumblr, [lexarexa](http://www.lexarexa.tumblr.com). 
> 
>  
> 
> Please go like and/or reblog if you wish! =p

Clarke’s palms were sweating. Her heart was racing in her chest. If Lexa noticed her acting strangely as she drove them to Clarke’s after school, she hadn’t said anything.

 

Currently, they were working on homework--Lexa AP Calculus and Clarke AP Biology--at the kitchen table. They’d agreed to get the homework out of the way so they could spend the rest of their parent-free evening doing whatever the hell they wanted. They obviously wanted to fuck. But also cuddle. Clarke was definitely going to need some cuddles after coming clean with Lexa. She couldn’t hold it in any longer. She had to tell her how she felt.

 

She had to tell her that she loved her.

 

“So, you know how I was offered a full ride soccer scholarship to Arkadia?”

 

Clarke blinked, Lexa’s comment snappin her out of her thoughts. “Yeah?” she said, wondering where this was going. Arkadia was only an hour and a half drive away and was where Clarke had been planning to attend for years. Both her parents went to Arkadia, and the school had top pre-med and art programs. Since she wasn’t sure which she’d choose, it was the best of both worlds. She’d been ecstatic when she’d learned that Lexa was planning to attend the very college she had her sights set on.

 

Lexa sighed. “Well, I got another offer the other day,” she said, not sounding too happy. “And my parents really want me to consider it, but I’d already had my heart set on Arkadia.”

 

Clarke swallowed. “Where?”

 

Lexa bit her lip. “Georgetown.”

 

“Oh.” That meant Washington, D.C. Which meant more like six hours away. Clarke licked her suddenly dry lips. “What do you want?”

 

Lexa sighed and shrugged. “I mean, Goergetown is a great school. Their women’s soccer team is one of the top ten in the U.S. And their pre-law program is pretty high ranking, too.” She shook her head. “But I don’t know.” She looked at Clarke. “I was hoping you could help me decide.”

 

Clarke raised an eyebrow. “I hope you don’t want me to tell you what to do. I can’t handle that kind of pressure.”

 

Lexa nodded. “I know. I didn’t mean that, I just meant… I don’t know. I was all happy and set to go to Arkadia.”

 

“You’re not happy about Arkadia anymore?”

 

Lexa shrugged. “No, I am, I just don’t want to disappoint my parents. They were so thrilled when I got the letter.”

 

Clarke bit her lip. She’d still not met Lexa’s parents, so she couldn’t really know how they’d react to different scenarios. “Just, forget your parents for a moment. Forget me, even. Forget about everything except you and what you really want.” Clarke definitely wanted Lexa to choose Arkadia, but she wouldn’t stop her if she decided on Georgetown. The distance would suck, sure, but they’d make it work. And Lexa was right, it did have top tier soccer and pre-law programs. Of course Clarke would never stand in Lexa’s way if that’s what she really wanted. Clarke just wanted her to be happy.

 

Lexa took a deep breath. “I just want to stick to the original plan. I’ve already met with the coaches and the team at Arkadia. I liked it there. I liked them. I love soccer, don’t get me wrong, but it’s not something I’m looking to do professionally one day. I want to focus more on my studies than soccer, and I think that would be a lot easier at Arkadia.”

 

Clarke tried not to look too pleased with Lexa’s words. “Okay, so there you go. Just go with your gut. Arkadia’s pre-law program isn’t anything to scoff at, you know.”

 

Lexa laughed. “Oh, I know. Again, I just don’t want to disappoint my parents.”

 

“I haven’t met them, but from what you’ve told me about them, I don’t think that’s possible as long as you do what makes you happy.” Clarke reached out and gripped the girl’s knee in support. “But I want you to know that I support whatever decision you make so long as it’s what _you_ want. Of course I’d to end up at the same school, but if not, we’ll deal with it. I’ll love you whether you’re an Arkadia Cavalier or a Georgetown… what the fuck is Georgetown’s mascot anyway?”

 

But Lexa just stared at her in surprise, not answering her question.

 

Clarke looked at her in confusion. “What?” she asked, worried she’d said something bad. What had she said? She’d just said she’d support her no matter what. Was that the wrong thing to say? She’d only meant that she’d love her no matter what… oh. Clarke’s eyes widened when she’d realized exactly what she’d said. But she didn’t try to backtrack. It was out there, and she didn’t care. She needed Lexa to know exactly how she felt anyway. She stared at Lexa who was doing an awesome impression of a fish out of water. Crap. “Lexa?” she said, worried. Was she not quite ready for that?

 

Clarke saying her name seemed to snap Lexa out of her thoughts. “You love me?” she said.

 

Clarke licked her lips and took a deep breath before nodding. “Yeah,” she said. “I wasn’t planning on saying it like that, but--”

 

Lexa cut her off with a bruising kiss, surging out of her chair until she was on her knees in front of Clarke, their mouths fused together. Clarke was taken by surprise, but quickly regained her senses and buried her fingers into Lexa’s hair. Lexa was kissing her--hard--after she’d inadvertently confessed her love. That could only be a good sign, right?

 

When they finally parted, they were both breathing hard and their eyes were glassy with arousal. “I love you, too, Clarke.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Lexa nodded. “So much.” She kissed her again, softer this time, but with no less emotion. “I want to go to Arkadia.”

 

Clarke ‘s mind was reeling with the sudden change in topic once again. “What?”

 

“You were right,” Lexa explained, still holding Clarke close. “I have to just think about what I want, not my parents or anyone else. And what I want is to go to Arkadia.”

 

Clarke tried not to break out into a wide smile at Lexa’s decision, but she failed. “I can’t say that I’m upset with that decision,” she admitted. “As long as it’s what _you_ really want.”

 

Lexa nodded. “It is. I also want you.”

 

“You have me,” Clarke said. “My body and my heart. You can be rough with my body, but please be careful with my heart, okay?”

 

Lexa kissed her softly. “Always,” she said. “Are you done with your homework?”

 

She wasn’t, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She’d finish it in the morning. She had a feeling that Lexa’s plans were far more fun than homework.

 

She was right. Way more fun. Fun that involved Lexa’s head between her thighs as she gasped and moaned as the girl ate her cunt like a champ, making her cum twice before she finally had to tap out and return the favor.

 

Clarke focused on relaxing the back of her throat, determined to take all of Lexa into her mouth. Above her, Lexa gasped and groaned in delighted shock as she felt Clarke take nearly all of her length.

 

Fuck.

 

Lexa’s hand tightened in Clarke’s hair, but didn’t push. She instinctively knew that Clarke didn’t want or need her guidance. Not then.

 

They were now in Clarke’s room, door shut and lock engaged, of course. Not that it mattered. Clarke had clarified via text that her mother had landed safely in Baltimore for another patient consult and wouldn’t be home for another forty-eight hours, minimum.

 

It was the first time they had the house completely to themselves since getting caught by her mother, and Clarke had _plans_. Plans that definitely involved Lexa’s dick in new places. The reminder of her plans caused her ass to clench around the plug she’d slipped up there earlier when she’d excused herself to the bathroom to pee after Lexa had eaten her pussy. She was looking forward to Lexa’s reaction when she realized that Clarke was wearing it.

 

Clarke looked up at Lexa as she took nearly all of the girl into her mouth, her dicking sliding down her throat with more ease than ever before. The brunette’s eyes were squeezed shut and she was huffing as she tried not to cum too soon. Clarke would have grinned had Lexa’s dick not made that impossible.

 

She slid her hands up the backs of Lexa’s toned thighs until she was gripping the firm muscles of her ass. Another idea popped into her head and she moved her left hand down between her own legs until her fingers were sliding through her own wetness. She had to hold back her whimper as she glided over her own clit, but she focused on her task. She made sure her index and middle fingers were adequately covered in her own slick and reluctantly pulled her hand out from beneath her panties. She reached between Lexa’s thighs, past her testicles and glided along the cleft of her ass.

 

Lexa gasped, eyes shooting open when Clarke’s intentions became _very_ clear. She looked down to meet blue eyes nearly fully overtaken by dark pupils. “Clarke?”

 

Clarke, of course, couldn’t answer verbally, but she kept Lexa’s gaze, sending her a silent question as she circled Lexa’s puckered back entrance. _Can I?_

 

Lexa cursed, but nodded, anxious for Clarke to continue. She’d never allowed anyone access to her ass before. No one had seemed interested. But Clarke seemed eager and Lexa was eager to allow her.

 

Clarke pressed forward slightly with her index finger, using her own arousal as lubricant and slowly pressing in just a bit before pulling back. Lexa grunted, and tightened her fingers in Clarke’s hair ever so slightly. Clarke had come to know that meant that she was enjoying whatever Clarke was doing and wanted her to continue. So she did. She pressed all the way in with her index finger until she couldn’t go any further. She stilled, allowing Lexa to get used to the feeling.

 

“Fuck,” Lexa gasped.

 

Clarke hummed around Lexa’s dick, then had to pull back slightly in order to breathe properly. She also didn’t want Lexa passing out on her. Not yet, anyway. She licked and sucked at Lexa’s cock as she began to move her finger ever so slightly in and out. Then she pushed gently against her walls, trying to find the right spot. She wasn’t certain Lexa had a prostate--that had never come up in their discussions--but she figured she had to with how much cum she produced.

 

“Clarke!” Lexa suddenly cried out, hips bucking forward.

 

Clarke found the spot. She continued massaging that very spot and Lexa became almost frantic in her movements. She definitely wasn’t going to last long. Clarke thought about edging her a few times before finally letting her cum, but she was also incredibly horny herself. Maybe if she’d already gotten off… but she hadn’t. And the plug in her ass was making her extremely hot and bothered.

 

She massaged more until Lexa was gasping and her thighs were tensing, indicating her impending orgasm. Clarke gripped the base of her shaft with her free hand and closed her mouth around the tip of her dick, waiting. Lexa cried out again, this time louder than Clarke had ever heard her cry out, and Clarke greedily swallowed every bit of cum that Lexa emptied into her eager mouth.

 

Clarke really wasn’t sure if she prefered when Lexa came in her mouth or in her pussy.

 

Soon, she’d add her ass to the mix.

 

She shivered in excitement and anticipation as Lexa’s knees gave out and she stumbled back onto the bed. “Fuck.”

 

Clarke laughed and stood, giving Lexa’s dick one last squeeze before she quickly went into her bathroom and washed her hands before returning, bottle of lube in her hand. She placed the lube on the nightstand, and Lexa stared at it, gulping slightly.

 

“You wanna?” Clarke asked, biting her lower lip.

 

“You mean…?”

 

Clarke nodded. “Yeah,” she said. “I mean, if you still want to…”

 

Lexa sat up and gripped Clarke’s hips, pulling her to stand between her knees. “Are you kidding?” she said. “Your ass is out of this world. Of course I do. If you’re ready.”

 

Clarke nodded again. “I’m _especially_ ready right now,” she said coyly.

 

Lexa tilted her head in curiosity. “What does that mean?”

 

Clarke chuckled. “You’ll just have to find out,” she said. Then she lifted herself onto Lexa’s lap, straddling her, and kissed her hard.

 

Lexa groaned into the kiss. She brought her hands up to undo the clasp of Clarke’s bra, which had been overlooked in Lexa’s desire to get to her pussy earlier, and the garment was quickly cast aside as the blonde ground her hips into her already-hard-again cock. “You’re going to be the death of me, you know,” Lexa said against Clarke’s lips.

 

“You have no idea,” Clarke said.

 

She really didn’t. The look on Lexa’s face when she reached down and gripped Clarke’s ass, then felt the base of the plug, was absolutely priceless. “Is that…?”

 

Clarke grinned. “Why don’t you investigate and find out?”

 

Lexa nearly threw Clarke off her lap as she moved to get Clarke beneath her. Clarke settled onto her stomach, shoving a pillow beneath her hips as she did so. She was just as eager as Lexa when the brunette discovered the slim base of the butt plug. “Holy shit, Clarke,” Lexa said, in awe. “You are trying to kill me.”

 

Clarke laughed. “No, just trying to make this easier for me,” she said. “Take it out and fuck me already.”

 

Lexa wasted no time in complying. She carefully eased the plug out of Clarke’s ass and set it aside to be dealt with later. Then she watched with rapt attention as the muscles of Clarke’s ass slowly closed. She felt her dick twitch at the prospect of being enclosed in such a tight place.

 

Lexa grabbed the lube that Clarke had set on the nightstand and flipped open the cap. She put a healthy amount on her fingers and eased one inside Clarke, humming at the ease at which she managed to do so.

 

Beneath her, Clarke inhaled, arousal already in a heightened state at what Lexa was about to do. “More,” she said, needing to be filled.

 

Lexa added another finger, working the slick lube deep inside to prepare her for her cock. “You love me playing with your ass, don’t you?”

 

Clarke hummed. “Yes,” she sighed out, moving her hips back in attempt to get Lexa’s fingers deeper. “I really do. I love that you’re the only one who’s ever touched me back there.”

 

Lexa grunted at the reminder. She knew it was archaic, but she got off on the thought of being Clarke’s first in some ways. She added a third finger, carefully encouraging Clarke’s opening to let her in.

 

Clarke hissed in pleasure. “God, yes,” she moaned. “Stretch me, baby.”

 

Lexa clenched her jaw as she focused on not cumming at Clarke’s words. Fuck, this girl really knew how to push her buttons. She began fucking the blonde hard with her three fingers, adding more of the lube to aid the process. “Are you ready for me?”

 

Clarke nodded vigorously. “Uh huh,” she whimpered. “Please.”

 

Lexa gently but quickly pulled her fingers out of Clarke’s ass and slathered more lube on her cock. She knew that there was no such thing as too much lube when it came to anal sex. She nudged her hips forward until the head of her shaft was lined up against Clarke’s puckered hole, ready to press inwards. “Hold yourself open for me, Clarke.”

 

Clarke immediately reached back with both hands and did just that, allowing for Lexa to really get a good view of what she was about to do.

 

“Do it,” Clarke begged. “Fuck my ass.”

 

Lexa gripped her dick and pressed forward, careful but also firm. She nearly cried out when Clarke’s muscles gave way and the head popped in.

 

“Fuck!” Clarke actually did cry out, causing Lexa to worry.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked, scare she’d hurt the girl.

 

“Yeah, don’t pull out,” Clarke said, panting a bit.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Clarke nodded, gritting her teeth. There had been a flash of sharp pain at first, but it was quickly turning into pleasure. “Just give me a minute,” she said. “Need to get used to it.”

 

Lexa nodded even though Clarke couldn’t see her, and she rested her free hand on the blonde’s lower back in a comforting gesture. “Try and relax,” she said, beginning to sweat. She could already feel how fucking tight Clarke’s ass was, and that was really testing her stamina like never before.

 

“Okay, keep going,” Clarke said after a few moments. “Slowly.”

 

Lexa gripped her hip and pressed in another half an inch, carefully watching Clarke for any sign of discomfort or pain. All she saw was a look of extreme ecstasy on her girlfriend’s  face. She pressed in more, slow and steady until she she was about half way in. Then she paused.

 

“Fucking hell,” Clarke gasped, feeling fuller than she’d ever felt before. “Is it all in?”

 

Lexa chuckled. “Only about half,” she answered. “I can just stop there. I don’t have to go all the way.” It already felt incredible and she’d barely moved.

 

“No,” Clarke said quickly. “I want all of you in my ass.”

 

“Clarke,” Lexa began to protest.

 

“All of you,” Clarke repeated. “I want you to cum as deep inside me as possible.”

 

Lexa cursed under her breath and her hips jerked forward involuntarily, causing another inch to slide inside Clarke.

 

Clarke gasped, moaning into the mattress. “Oh god,” she whimpered. Okay, so there was still a bit of pain, but it was a good kind. A naughty kind of pain that she was totally getting off on. “Keep going. Please.”

 

Lexa did, this time not stopping until her thighs met the back of Clarke’s and she was filling buried inside Clarke’s ass. “Holy shit, I’m in,” she gasped in awe. Clarke had taken her entire dick in her ass. None of the few girls she’d done this with had ever been able to do that before.

 

Clarke was panting loudly now, shivers rolling up and down her spine. “Oh my god,” she gasped out. “You’re really in my ass.”

 

Lexa was shaking with the need to move. But she had to know Clarke was ready for it first. “Clarke,” she gasped. “Can I move?”

 

Clarke nodded. “Yes,” she hissed. “Fuck me, Lexa. Fuck my ass.”

 

Lexa pulled back slightly, starting slow and with just a couple inches. For good measure, she added some more lube and continued to move slowly in and out. With each outward movement, she pulled a bit more of herself out before pushing back in until she was able to pull nearly all the way out before surging back in.

 

Clarke was a whimpering mess beneath Lexa, but she loved every second of it. She felt Lexa thrust deep inside her, reaching a place far beyond her fingers or the plug had ever reached. It felt delicious and naughty and oh so exquisite. She buried her face into the pillow to bite down, trying to hold off her orgasm until Lexa was cumming inside her. She wanted them to cum together.

 

The noises Clarke was making beneath her were driving Lexa wild with arousal. Clarke was always vocal in bed, making little sounds of pleasure and moaning loudly whenever Lexa hit certain spots inside her. But this was downright dirty moans of intense pleasure. Obscene, almost pronograic sounds came from the blonde with each inward stroke as Lexa sped up her movements.

 

“Harder,” Clarke gasped as she felt her core pulsing with her impending release, needing Lexa to cum with her. She knew just what to say to cause the girl to fully let go. “Cum inside me. Fill my ass.”

 

Yep. That did it. Clarke felt Lexa’s thrusts become wild and almost feral as she rutted into her ass. “Fuck,” Lexa gasped, feeling herself cresting. “I’m gonna cum.”

 

“Me, too,” Clarke assured her. Lexa gave one last thrust and then she felt it, Lexa’s dick pulsing, literally, inside her right asshole as she sent purr after spurt of her cum deep inside Clarke.

 

Clarke cried out as she felt Lexa cum deep in her ass, her own orgasm taking over her entire body as she let out a piercing scream into her pillow. She’d cum harder with Lexa than anyone else since they’d started fucking, but this was on a whole new level. This was pure, unadulterated ecstasy. That’s the only way Clarke could describe it later when she’d regained her sanity.

 

Lexa nearly passed out at the feel of Clarke’s inner muscles spasming around her dick. She gasped and felt Clarke’s walls milking every last drop from her until they both fell, completely spent, to the mattress. Lexa barely had the mind to not fall directly on top of Clarke, but rather to her side slightly. Though, she remained inside Clarke’s ass. There was no way she was leaving until she had to or Clarke asked her to.

 

Clarke was panting as she lay on her stomach, attempting to catch her breath and reveling at the feeling of Lexa still in her ass. She loved the feeling. The physical feeling, sure, but what she really loved with the intimacy of the moment. Lexa was curled behind her, arm holding her close as she peppered kisses along her shoulder.

 

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked once she’d regained her ability to speak.

 

Clarke hummed and nodded. “I’m wonderful,” she said.

 

“No soreness?”

 

“Just a bit,” Clarke said honestly. “I’ll probably feel it more later, but for now, I feel amazing.”

 

Lexa nodded and shifted her hips, causing her to slip out a bit. Clarke gasped and groaned. “Did I hurt you?” Lexa asked, worried.

 

“No,” Clarke insisted. “Just sensitive. Pull out slowly.”

 

Lexa did, careful to not make any sudden movements. She was already softening, so it wasn’t too bad for the blonde. When her length slid all the way out, Lexa watched in fascination as some her her cum dripped out of Clarke’s back entrance. Shit, that was hot. But she also knew it could be bad if the bacteria reached Clarke’s pussy. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a few tissues to clean Clarke up.

 

Clarke gasped when she felt Lexa carefully swipe a tissue over her incredibly sensitive ass. “Fuck,” she groaned out. Okay. Maybe she’d hurt more than expected.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lexa said, immediately feeling guilty.

 

Clarke noticed and shook her head. “S’okay,” she said. “Totally worth it.” She carefully sat up and kissed her girlfriend. “But we aren’t doing that again for a while, and not very often.”

 

Lexa laughed, nodding in understanding. “Okay,” she agreed. “Special occasion thing.”

 

Clarke nodded. “Exactly. Because it was amazing and I love that I got to share that with you, and it was definitely worth the discomfort I’ll probably be feeling later on, but I need to recover. And a shower.”

 

Lexa grinned. “Want help washing your back?” she asked.

 

Clarke laughed. “Always.”

 

Lexa kissed her then, hard and quick. “I love you, Clarke,” Lexa said when she pulled back.

 

Clarke smiled broadly, heart swelling again with joy. “I love you, too, Lexa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to go FOLLOW AND INTERACT WITH ME ON TUMBLR [lexarexa](http://www.lexarexa.tumblr.com). And, as always, please let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Also, REMINDER: clean yourself THOROUGHLY after any kind of anal sex. :)


	14. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Lexa's parents. Then more smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter because it felt like a natural place to stop. The smut at the end is pretty vanilla for this fic, but I thought it was necessary given the last chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

Clarke fidgeted in the passenger seat of Lexa’s Jeep, more nervous now than she could ever remember being when it came to Lexa. She played with the hem of her skirt, wondering if she should have worn something longer. Not that it was too short. The flowy black fabric fell to an inch above her knees. Definitely far from scandalous. But maybe she should have worn pants instead. Her nice grey dress pants, perhaps? 

 

“Clarke?” Lexa’s voice interrupted her nervous thoughts. 

 

Clarke blinked and realized that they were parked in a driveway. Lexa’s driveway. Oh. She glanced at Lexa and gave her a smile, but was far from her usual radiant one. 

 

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked, noting her girlfriend’s fidgeting. 

 

Clarke swallowed, but nodded. “Yeah, just… nervous.” 

 

Lexa reached over and placed a reassuring hand on her thigh, just above her knee. “Don’t be nervous,” she said. “They’re going to love you. My parents aren’t scary. I promise.” 

 

Clarke took a deep breath and nodded again. “Okay. I’m ready.” 

 

It was the first time she was meeting Lexa’s parents, and she was definitely nervous. More than she’d ever been with Finn’s parents, but that’s probably because she knew them before she’d started dating the boy. This was her first time meeting the parents of someone she was dating after becoming official. Not to mention, after doing some really dirty things… 

 

Focus, Clarke told herself. They exited the Jeep and Lexa led her through the garage and into the house. She’d been to Lexa’s house, a one-story structure that was small, but nice, a few times, but she’d only met her little brother, Aden. Her parents had always been at work. 

 

“Mom? Dad?” Lexa called out as they stood in the kitchen. Lexa’s parents had invited Clarke over for dinner when Lexa had told them that she was dating someone. 

 

“In the dining room,” a female voice rang out. 

 

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and led her through the kitchen and around the corner into the dining room where a dark-skinned woman was setting the table. Clarke knew Lexa was adopted, her biological parents having died in a car accident when she was a baby, so she wasn’t news to her that Lexa’s mother was a different ethnicity. 

 

“Mom, this is my girlfriend, Clarke,” Lexa said when they stood in the large entryway. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Woods,” Clarke said politely, offering a warm smile. 

 

Indra Woods rounded the table and reached out to shake Clarke’s hand. “So, you’re the girl my daughter can’t stop gushing about,” the woman said. 

 

“Mom!” Lexa whined. “I said no embarrassing me.” 

 

Clarke just laughed and nudged Lexa’s arm with her shoulder. “It’s cute,” she said. 

 

Lexa grumbled. “Where’s Dad?” she asked. 

 

“Getting food with Aden,” Indra responded. “I didn’t have time to cook anything. I hope you like Italian, Clarke.”

 

Clarke nodded. “I eat almost anything,” she said. “Italian sounds great.” 

 

Indra nodded. “Good. Lexa, finish setting the table while I get cleaned up for dinner.” 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lexa responded.

 

“So, is your dad also that intimidating?” Clarke asked once Indra had retreated to the master suite. 

 

Lexa chuckled as she set out silverware. “Hardly,” she said. “He’s huge in stature, but a giant teddy bear. He’s protective of his family, but you don’t have anything to worry about.” 

 

Sure enough, Gustus Woods, or Gus as he told Clarke to call him (she noticed that Indra did not correct her use of ‘Mrs. Woods’) was indeed a giant teddy bear. Emphasis on the ‘giant.’ But he was delving into funny stories of Lexa as a child that Clarke was eating up within minutes of them sitting down to dinner. Indra offered her own tidbits here and there, much to Lexa’s chagrin, but remained largely quiet. Clarke could tell she was being analyzed by the woman, and she was on full alert to what she did and said. 

 

“Clarke, you’re a Junior this year, yes?” Indra asked after a while. 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Clarke said after she swallowed her bite of eggplant parmigiana. 

 

“And you’re planning on going to college?” 

 

Clarke nodded. “Yes,” she said. “Arkadia, if I get in.” 

 

“You’ll get in,” Lexa said. “You’re top of the Junior class.” 

 

“Only top ten,” Clarke corrected. “Raven is top. She’ll be valedictorian.” 

 

“Arkadia, you said?” Indra asked, narrowing her eyes. “Lexa, I hope you aren’t making your college decision based on Clarke’s future plans.” Lexa had informed her parents of her final decision to attend Arkadia just the previous night. 

 

Lexa shook her head. “I’m not. It’s a tic in the ‘pro’ column, sure, but I’d pick Arkadia even if Clarke wasn’t planning to go there.”

 

Indra eyed her daughter carefully, but didn’t say anything else about it. Gustus broke the tension by asking Clarke if she played any sports. 

 

“Oh, no,” Clarke said, eyes widening comically. “I have no hand eye coordination at all. I trip over air. I’m useless at sports.”

 

“But she’s an amazing artist,” Lexa cut in. “You should see her with a paintbrush and canvas. Or even just pencil and paper. She was showcased in last fall’s student art show at Polis Museum of Art.”

 

Gustus looked impressed. Clarke looked confused. 

 

“How did you know about that?” Clarke asked Lexa. “I don’t think I ever mentioned that. It was before we… um… really knew one another.” What she really meant is that it was before they started fucking, but she wasn’t about to say that in front of Lexa’s parents and little brother. 

 

Lexa blushed slightly and Clarke thought it was adorable. “I, ah, just saw it on Facebook or something,” she said nonchalantly. She wasn’t about to admit that her crush on the blonde had been so strong even back then that she’d instantly perked up at the mere mention of Clarke’s name. So when she’d been in class and two students in front of her had been discussing the art show and mentioned one Clarke Griffin, she’d listened intently while feigning disinterest. She’d almost gone to the event, but had chickened out last minute. 

 

Thankfully, Clarke dropped it (for now, reminding herself to tease the girl about it later one), and answered more of Gustus’ questions about her art. 

 

“Is that what you’re planning to study in college?” Indra asked after a few minutes. 

 

Clarke felt her palms sweat. She wasn’t sure if the woman was genuinely curious or sussing her future income potential, but she decided to just be honest. “I’m not sure yet, Mrs. Woods,” she said. “I’m considering both art and premed.”

 

Indra’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at that. “Premed?” she repeated. “That’s certainly different from art.” 

 

Clarke nodded. “My mom is a doctor,” she said. “A trauma surgeon at Polis Hospital.” 

 

“Impressive,” Indra said. “And she’s okay with your decision of art?” 

 

Clarke bristled a bit at that. So did Lexa, apparently. 

 

“Mom,” Lexa interjected. 

 

Clarke squeezed her hand. “It’s okay, Lex,” she said. “I haven’t made any decisions yet, Mrs. Woods, but whether I choose to follow my mom’s footsteps with medicine or my dad’s footsteps with a more art-oriented career path, my mother supports me so long as it’s what makes me happy.” 

 

“And your father?” Indra asked. “What does he say?” 

 

Clarke looked down at her half-finished plate of food, willing herself not to get emotional. She was normally okay(-ish) when her dad was mentioned, but for some reason, Indra’s question was like a punch to her gut. Lexa noticed her reaction and leaned over to press a kiss to her temple before answering for her. 

 

“Clarke’s dad died a few years ago,” she explained. “If she pursued art, she’d be honoring his memory.” 

 

Clarke looked up at Lexa and gave her a small smile of gratitude. She quickly collected herself. “It’s just my mom and me, and like I said, she supports whatever makes me happy.” 

 

Indra lowered her eyes in guilt. “Apologies, Clarke,” she said. “I did not intend to bring up painful memories.” 

 

Clarke gave a half smile. “Like Lexa said, my art honors my dad’s memories. How can I ever be unhappy with that?” 

 

“Your dad was an artist?” Aden spoke up. 

 

Clarke smiled at the blonde haired boy of twelve. In her limited interaction with the boy, she’d found him to be quite charming and witty. Lexa, in true older sibling form, only thought he was annoying, but Clarke told her she was lucky to have him as a brother. Clarke had always wished for a younger brother or sister. “An architect, so kind of,” Clarke answered. “But he always encouraged my creative side and we worked on a lot of projects together.” 

 

Aden nodded. “Kind of like how Dad and I build model planes together?” 

 

Clarke laughed. “Yeah, just like that,” she said. “We painted my entire ceiling galaxy themed when I was about your age.” 

 

Lexa grinned, reminded of the swirling blues and purples on Clarke’s bedroom ceiling and the story of the summer that she and her dad had painted it together. 

 

“Your ceiling?” Aden said, eyes widening. “That’s so cool! Can I paint my ceiling?” 

 

Indra’s eyes widened and Gustus laughed. “Let’s table that discussion for another time, kiddo,” Gustus said. Aden looked like he was about to argue, but Indra gave him a look and he closed his mouth, sinking back in his chair. 

 

The reminder of dinner was fairly pleasant, at least for Clarke. Indra didn’t say much else as she listened in. Clarke got the feeling that she wasn’t trying to intimidate her, not really. She was just incredibly protective of Lexa, which Clarke could respect. 

 

So it surprised her when, after dinner when Lexa and Indra went to clear the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher and Aden went to finish his homework in his room, it was Gustus to give Clarke the ‘hurt my daughter and you’ll regret it’ talk. Of course, he worded it a lot nicer than that, but Clarke read the underlying protective threat. 

 

“You must know that Lexa has been through a lot of rough times,” Gustus said as he invited Clarke to join him in the living room. 

 

“Yes, sir,” Clarke said as she sat on the couch. “I know.” 

 

Gustus sat in an armchair across from her. “I like you, Clarke,” he continued. “I think you bring out a side of Lexa that’s been hidden for a while now. A happier side. I do hope you don’t do anything to cause that side to disappear again.” 

 

Clarke gulped. “I understand, sir,” she said. “And I’ll just tell you that I promise to do everything in my power to make your daughter happy. She makes me happier than I could have ever imagined.” 

 

Gustus studied her for a moment, then nodded his acceptance of her promise. “Alright, Clarke,” he said. “Would you like to see some photos of Lexa when she was a child?”

 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Lexa said as she rushed back into the room. “No more embarrassing stories or photos, Dad. I think it’s time for me to take Clarke home before it gets too late.” 

 

“It’s barely eight,” Indra said as she rejoined them. “I want to get to know Clarke some more.” 

 

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and pulled her up. “You mean you want to interrogate her,” she said pointedly. But she was grinning. 

 

“Just a few more questions,” Indra said. “Surely you want to spend more time with her, too?”

 

Lexa arched an eyebrow. “I sure do. Alone.” 

 

“I don’t see why--” 

 

“Sweetheart, I think she’s saying she wasn’t some  _ alone _ time with her girlfriend,” Gustus spoke up. Clarke felt her cheeks redden, but the man was grinning and had a twinkle in his eye. 

 

“Oh,” Indra said. “You mean--”

 

“I want to kiss my girlfriend in private, yes, Mother,” Lexa said. She tugged Clarke towards the door. 

 

“Oh, um, it was nice meeting you both,” Clarke said as they stood by the door. 

 

“You, too, Clarke,” Gustus said. 

 

“Home by ten tonight, Lexa,” Indra said. 

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “Mom, my curfew hasn’t been ten since I was sixteen,” she said. 

 

“Midnight,” Gustus said. “It’s a school night.”

 

Indra looked at her husband in annoyance, but didn’t say anything. 

 

“Fine,” Lexa agreed. “Let’s go, Clarke.” 

 

“Use protection!” 

 

Clarke’s eyes widened at the words Indra called out as they left through the front door. Lexa groaned and closed the door behind them. 

 

“They totally know we’re having sex, don’t they?” Clarke asked once they were situated in Lexa’s Jeep. 

 

Lexa sighed and backed out of the driveway. “Looks that way,” she said. She glanced over at Clarke. “Are you okay? Sorry about my mom. She can be kind of… intense at times.”

 

Clarke shrugged. “It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Your dad at least seems to like me. Not sure about your mom, though.”

 

“She likes you,” Lexa said. “If she didn’t, she’d have made up some excuse for me to have to stay home while my dad drove you home.”

 

“Really?”

 

Lexa nodded. “That and she told me as much in the kitchen when we were doing the dishes.”

 

“What did she say?”

 

“Well, I got onto her about her drilling you so hard, and she said that she respected how you held your own against her questions. That’s a big compliment from my mother.” 

 

“Oh,” Clarke said, feeling her nerves settle even more. “So, that’s good, right?”

 

Lexa reached over and took her hand. “Very good,” she said. They rode in relative silence the rest of the way to Clarke’s house, hand still clasped tightly together. 

 

Once at Clarke’s, they made use of their limited time together as Abby had texted Clarke that she’d be home by ten. 

 

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa gasped as the blonde lowered herself onto her throbbing length. Lexa was lying on her back on Clarke’s bed, leaning up slightly so she could take in the sight before her. Clarke had insisted on trying a new position and was on top of Lexa, straddling her hips and facing  _ away _ from her. It gave Lexa a magnificent view of Clarke’s ass as she lowered her soaking pussy onto her dick. 

 

Clarke panted above Lexa, walls clenching at Lexa’s dick inside her. She settled her hands on Lexa’s strong thighs and lowered herself the rest of the way onto Lexa, gasping in pleasure when she managed to take all of the girl inside her. This was a great position. 

 

Behind her, Lexa let out a gasp of her own and fell back against the mattress, already feeling herself close to climax. Fuck, she was so deep! Clarke was so tight around her, her inner muscles clenching tighter and tighter. 

 

“Ah!” Lexa cried out, reaching out to grip the healthy globes of Clarke’s ass to anchor her senses. 

 

Slowly, Clarke began to move on top of her, riding her slowly and smoothly. Lexa salivated at the sight of her dick disappearing again and again into Clarke’s dripping cunt. 

 

“Mmm, you’re so deep in this position, baby,” Clarke gasped out as she began to increase her movements. She could feel her breasts bounce with each downward motion and she was momentarily saddened by the fact that Lexa couldn’t see them, but the thought left her mind as she felt Lexa’s hands grip her ass even tighter. She knew the girl beneath her also loved her ass  just as much as her boobs. 

 

“Shit, Clarke, I’m so close already,” Lexa groaned out. 

 

“Oh god, me, too,” Clarke cried out, feeling her orgasm quickly approaching. This position caused Lexa’s dick to hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her with each inward thrust and soon, she was about to cum and begged Lexa to join her. “Cum inside me, Lex,” she insisted. “Do it now.” 

 

Lexa pushed her hips upwards into Clarke as she felt herself cumming, spilling deep inside the blonde even as Clarke cried out her own orgasm, her inner muscles spasming around her cock and milking her dry. 

 

“I really like that postion,” Clarke panted out a few moments later as they lay side by side, struggling to catch their breaths. 

 

Lexa hummed and rolled into Clarke, burying her face into the blonde’s neck. “I really like  _ you _ ,” she said. 

 

Clarke laughed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “Well, I  _ love _ you, so that’s good.” 

 

She could feel Lexa smile into her neck. “I love you, too, baby,” Lexa said, kissing just below her ear. They lay like that until they heard movement downstairs, indicating that Abby had returned home from work and Lexa reluctantly left after a brief awkward interaction with Abby. 

 

Once Lexa had left, Abby turned to Clarke and gave her a teasing look. “I don’t have to disinfect any furniture this time, do I?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things... 
> 
> The ending smut scene was inspired by [THIS](https://omegawanheda.tumblr.com/post/169777751786/someone-asked-for-reverse-cowgirl-and-yall-keep) incredible fanart by [omegawanheda](https://omegawanheda.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. 
> 
> Remember to FOLLOW AND INTERACT WITH ME over on tumblr @[lexarexa](https://lexarexa.tumblr.com). I did [a post about how I meet my wife](https://lexarexa.tumblr.com/post/176359120643/clairebear-and-lexarexa) (rather than write a fic because it's basically a fic in and of itself), so go check that out, too!


	15. Spring Break Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Break is here! Except our girls can’t spend it together. However will they cope???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you see the end note for some chapter art :)

Spring Break was upon them before they even realized it. Most students craved Spring Break and the freedom from schoolwork and early mornings that it gives them, but Clarke and Lexa definitely weren’t looking forward to it. Clarke, Raven, and Octavia had been planning a roadtrip to Octavia’s parent’s beach house since the previous fall. It wasn’t the trip that Clarke was now dreading--she looked forward to spending time with her best friends--it was that Lexa wouldn’t be with them. She’d asked (with Raven and Octavia’s permission, of course) long ago, hoping the girl could join them, but the senior had a week-long training camp six hours away for the track team.

 

Even if she hadn’t had track, Lexa doubted her mother would allow her to accompany Clarke and her friends, even though she’d be eighteen in less than a month. Her mother was still… hesitant about her girlfriend. Not that she had a personal issue with the blonde. Lexa knew she’d be hesitant about anyone she called her girlfriend, particularly because of the whole college choice thing.

 

But the fact of the matter was, Clarke and Lexa were about to spend the most time apart that they had since they first got together.

 

“Eight days,” Clarke sighed, clutching at Lexa’s shirt. “How am I going to survive that long without you?”

 

In the past, Lexa would have scoffed at such a scene, but now, she just held her girlfriend close and buried her face into her hair. She hadn’t ever been in love before. And it was still the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Of course eight days was going to be torture!

 

“We’ll talk every night,” Lexa said. “On FaceTime.”

 

“Not the same,” Clarke pouted.

 

Lexa chuckled, endeared by Clarke. “I know,” she said, pulling back to look into blue eyes. “But think of it this way. It’s practice for next year.”

 

Clarke frowned. “I don’t want to think about that now,” she said.

 

Lexa gave her a reassuring smile. “So, let’s just savor this time now, yeah? Not think about tomorrow or next week or next year?” It was Friday evening and Spring Break had officially begun when the dismissal bell had rung at three-thirty that afternoon. Lexa was supposed meet her team at the school for their transport to the training camp at five in the morning.

 

Clarke nodded. “Sounds good to me.” She stood from her bed and pulled her shirt over her head to reveal her black lace bra. “I’m so glad my mom isn’t home right now. Don’t get me wrong, I want to spend more time with her, but right now…” She moved to straddle Lexa’s lap, hooking her arms around her girlfriend. “I just want to be with you.”

 

Lexa gripped denim-covered Clarke’s hips. The blonde had opted for jeans for once instead of her usual dress (it was a rather windy day), but Lexa didn’t mind. Clarke looked sexy in anything. They kissed while Clarke worked at the buttons on Lexa’s flannel top (she barely resisted a comment about stereotypical lesbian fashion) and pushed it off the brunette's shoulders. Both of their bras were quickly discarded, adding to the growing pile of unnecessary clothing on the floor.

 

“You’re so goddamn sexy,” Clarke purred into Lexa’s ear as she sucked at the tender flesh there. “I’m going to wear out my vibrator while you’re gone. I already know it. Thank god I’ll have my own room at the beach house.”

 

Lexa groaned at the thought. “I could be really mean,” Lexa said, tunneling her hand into Clarke’s hair and tugging slightly until she looked at her. “And tell you that you’re not allowed to cum until I get back.”

 

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Noooo,” she whined. “I’ll die.”

 

Lexa chuckled at Clarke’s overdramatic response. “You won’t die,” she said. “How about this. You have to keep track of how many times you make yourself cum.”

 

“And what are you going to do with that information?” Clarke asked, eyebrow raised in anticipation.

 

Lexa thought for a moment, then grinned. “Each time you cum in the next eight days, I’ll delay your orgasm when we’re finally back in the same place by another five minutes. So if you cum three times, you have to endure my teasing for fifteen minutes.”

 

“Five minutes?” Clarke repeated. “One minute.”

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “This isn’t a negotiation, Clarke. Each time you cum, it’s five minutes.”

 

“What about you? What do I get each time you cum?”

 

“Nothing,” Lexa said with a grin. “We both know who’s in charge here.”

 

Clarke pouted, but secretly loved the power Lexa had over her. “What kind of teasing?” she asked.

 

“I’m not going to disclose that information,” Lexa replied. “But just know, even five minutes is going to be pleasurable torture.”

 

Clarke groaned and placed her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “Fuck, Lex,” she sighed. “What if it’s too much?”

 

“Then you’ll use your safeword,” Lexa reminded her. “Do you want to use it already?”

 

Clarke knew that if she used it, she’d be able to cum as much as she wanted in the next week, but the thought of giving up even more control to Lexa made her shiver in anticipation. “No,” she replied. “I just want you to fuck me.”

 

Lexa eagerly complied. She gripped the back of Clarke’s neck and crushed their lips together even as she flipped them so that the blonde was on her back. Lexa settled on her side next to Clarke, still kissing her, and slid her hand up pale skin to curve beneath her breast. Clarke let out a soft whimper as Lexa’s thumb teased her nipple, barely touching.

 

“Lexa,” Clarke groaned, pulling back from their kiss. She looked her girlfriend in the eye as she said ner next words. “I don’t want soft and gentle,” she panted, need growing deep in her core. “I need you to _fuck_ me.”

 

Lexa gave her a lazy grin. “And if that’s not what I want?” she drawled.

 

Clarke raised an eyebrow. “We can certainly put our clothes back on and watch a movie or something,” she said, calling Lexa’s bluff. “Let me just put my shirt back on…”

 

“No, no, no,” Lexa rushed out. “Okay, okay. Let’s not be hasty here.” She grinned again as she reached down and made quick work of the fastening of Clarke’s jeans. “Of course that’s what I want.” She slid her hand beneath thick denim and delicate lace. “Fuck, you’re always so wet for me,” she breathed out as she encountered the blonde’s slick heat.

 

Clarke groaned out, hips lifting up slightly at Lexa’s touch. “Because you’re so fucking sexy,” she countered. “I always want you.”

 

Lexa attached her lips to Clarke’s neck at those words.

 

“Now, please, for the love of god, fuck me already,” Clarke whined out.

 

Lexa finally gave in, thrusting two fingers deep inside her slick channel while assaulting her clit with her thumb. Clarke gasped, arching her back as Lexa immediately began a frantic pace with her fingers. But the angle was weird with her jeans still on, so she reached down and attempted to push them off her hips, but they wouldn’t budge. Lexa realized her struggle and let out a laugh. She paused in her ministrations just long enough to help her push the material down far enough so that she could kick them off.

 

Clarke began to push at her panties as well--black lace thong today--but Lexa stopped her. “Leave them,” she commanded.

 

Clarke shivered, but nodded. Lexa shifted down on the bed until she was situated between Clarke’s widely-spread thighs. She loved this view of Clarke, her eyes trailing down her barely-covered pussy and ass. She surged forward and licked at Clarke though the lace, causing the blonde to lurch forward and let out a gasping moan. Lexa placed her hands firmly on her hips to keep her in place on the bed. “Stay still,” she ordered, tongue still licking at her clit through the underwear. “Or I’ll stop.”

 

Clarke shuddered at the thought and concentrated on not moving her hips for fear that her girlfriend really would stop. Fuck, that tongue, though! It was all she could do to not jerk her hips with each lick. She chanced a glance downwards and nearly came when their eyes met. She was so close, but she didn’t want to cum without Lexa inside her.

 

Lexa must have been able to read her mind because she was moving an instant later, undoing the fly of her own jeans and shoving them and her boxers down just far enough to allow her erection to spring free. She quickly settled herself over Clarke and reached down to shove aside her thong before fully sheathing herself inside her with one steady thrust.

 

Clarke gasped out, legs automatically moving to lock around Lexa’s waist as she began a quick, almost brutal pace. “Fuck me, Lexa,” she cried out, reaching up to pull the girl fully on top of her. Lexa immediately attached her lips to Clarke’s nipple, sucking hard enough to elicit another gasp followed by a low pitched moan.

 

Suddenly, Lexa pulled out of her, causing Clarke to whimper at the loss. “Turn over,” Lexa said as she moved to fully rid herself of her jeans and underwear, and Clarke immediately complied. She reached for her own panties, but Lexa stopped her. “Leave them.”

 

Clarke let out another whimper as she felt Lexa’s hand on her upper back, pressing her chest down against the bed even as she lined herself back up with Clarke’s weeping entrance.

 

“You are so sexy,” Lexa groaned out, tugging the thong aside again and sliding into her girlfriend’s wet heat. She slid her hands down Clarke’s back as she began thrusting and gripped the girl’s plump ass in her hands.

 

“Lexa,” Clarke cried out beneath her, feeling herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. “I need to cum.”

 

Lexa immediately changed the angle of her hips, allowing her dick to stroke that sensitive spot inside Clarke. Clarke gasped out, thrusting her own ass back and gripping the bedspread beneath her so tight that her knuckles were white with strain. It wasn’t long before Clarke was gasping for air as heat and pleasure radiated out from her core, reaching her every extremity.

 

“Fuck, Clarke!” Lexa cried out as she felt the blonde’s inner walls spasming around her length that was buried so deep inside her. She only last a few more thrusts before she was spilling into Clarke with a loud yelp of pleasure.

 

Clarke kept cumming as she felt Lexa cum inside her, the sensation never failing to extend her own orgasm.

 

They collapsed onto the bed, Lexa barely managing to not crush Clarke as she felt herself pumping the last of her release into the blonde.

 

“This is going to be the longest week of my life,” Clarke panted out after a few moments.

 

Lexa grunted behind her. “So, let’s not waste a single minute,” she said. She quickly pulled out of Clarke, causing her to groan in protest. But her groan of protest quickly turned into one of pleasure as Lexa rolled her onto her back and settled her shoulders between her thighs.

 

“Fuck, Lexa, I’m so sensitive right now,” Clarke gasped out as Lexa used her thumbs to part her lower lips.

 

“I know,” Lexa said as she inspected Clarke’s puffy pussy. She was still incredibly wet, but not just by her own arousal. Lexa could see her own cum mixed with Clarke’s leaking out of her girlfriend’s entrance. She leaned in and lapped at their combined cum with her tongue. Clarke gasped above her and tunneled the fingers of one hand into her hair. Lexa took that as the sign of encouragement that it was and began greedily licking and sucking at Clarke’s cunt. She couldn’t get enough of the taste of their combined fluids. She slid two fingers into Clarke’s grasping pussy and attempted to scoop out more of their cum. Clarke, already knowing what Lexa’s plan was, eagerly reached down and gripped Lexa’s wrist. She brought Lexa’s fingers to her own mouth and lapped at them with a wild hunger, moaning at the taste.

 

It wasn’t long before Clarke was cumming again, this time right into Lexa’s open and waiting mouth.

 

If she wasn’t so out of breath, Clarke would have laughed when Lexa finally pulled away from her cunt and looked up at her with that smug grin. The entire lower half of her face was shiny with their combined slick.

 

“Your face,” Clarke managed to breathe out.

 

Lexa just laughed and moved to lay on top of Clarke, kissing her deeply. Clarke didn’t pull away. Instead, she wrapped an arm around Lexa’s neck as they kissed.

 

“God, I’m gonna miss you,” Clarke panted out when they parted. “And I don’t just mean sex.”

 

Lexa buried her face into Clarke’s neck, inhaling Clarke’s scent deeply. “I’m going to miss you, too, Clarke.” She nipped at the soft skin just below her ear. "Especially since you already owe me ten minutes for those two orgasms you just had." 

 

Clarke pushed Lexa back enough to look at her. "Excuse me?"

 

"Five minutes per orgasm," Lexa reminded her. "Those were the rules."

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Yeah, starting tomorrow," she said. 

 

Lexa grinned. "I do believe I said, 'for the next eight days.'" 

 

" _Starting tomorrow_ ," Clarke emphasized. 

 

"That would make it seven days," Lexa pointed out. 

 

Clarke blinked and mentally counted the days.  _Fuck!_ "But... you tricked me!" 

 

Lexa just laughed and kissed Clarke. “I love you.”

 

Clarke pouted for a moment, but couldn't stay annoyed at her girlfriend for long. She sighed.

 

“I love you, too.”

  


∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞

  


Clarke pouted at her phone, willing Lexa to message her back. She knew the girl had a lot of team building activities that required her participation, particularly since she was a co-captain of the girls’ team, but that didn’t mean she was happy about the limited communication. She wasn’t upset with Lexa or anything. She knew she wasn’t ignoring her or purposely leaving her hanging, but she couldn't help but be a little sad about the lack of messages from her girlfriend. She just missed her is all. They were still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship, and it was hard being away from her for so long.

 

“It’s been three days,” Raven teased when she said as much that night as they ate dinner on the back deck as the sun set. Clarke had made a comment about how the atmosphere would have been perfect for a romantic dinner, causing her friend to roll her eyes dramatically and make a quip about both her and Octavia being completely whipped.

 

Clarke sighed. “I know,” she said. “I’d say that I hate that I’ve turned into one of those mushy girls, but I honestly can’t be fucked to care. I miss her.”

 

Octavia gave her a knowing look. “I miss Lincoln, too, but we gotta get used to it,” she said. “They’re both about to graduate and are leaving soon afterwards. At least Lexa will only be a few hours away and you’ll likely end up at the same school the following year.”

 

Clarke winced. Lincoln had decided to join the Marines after his graduation and had already signed up for the thirteen week boot camp at Parris Island. “I know, I’m sorry,” Clarke said. “Are you still considering joining the military after we graduate next year?” she asked.

 

Octavia sighed. “I want to,” she said. “But my mom is terrified. Every time I bring it up, she says it’s not going to happen and changes the subject.”

 

“You’ll be eighteen,” Raven said. “She can’t stop you.”

 

“I guess,” Octavia said. “It would just be nice to have her full support, you know?”

 

Clarke nodded. “Makes sense.” She gave her friend a sheepish smile. “Sorry for being so gross about Lexa. I don’t mean to make you feel bad.”

 

Octavia laughed and shook her head. “I don’t feel bad,” she said. “I think it’s cute.”

 

“Well, I think it’s disgusting,” Raven quipped. She faked a gag.

 

“You’re just jealous that she’s getting it regularly,” Octavia countered. “Whatever happened with that scary chick, anyway?”

 

“Anya?” Raven offered.

 

“Yeah, you were all over her at that girls’ night,” Octavia reminded her.

 

Raven shrugged. “We hooked up, but nothing came of it. It’s fine.”

 

Clarke narrowed her eyes. Raven was the queen of pretending to be fine when she really wasn’t. But after years of knowing her, Clarke had learned all of her tells. Like how she seemed to suddenly become _very_ interested in the wood grain of the table top. “Rae, you’re lying,” she said. “You like her more than you want us to know.”

 

Raven glared at her. “No, I don’t,” she said. “It was fun, and I’ll admit that she was _really_ good at eating me out, but that’s it.”

 

Clarke and Octavia shared a look across the table.

 

“Methinks thou doth protesteth too mucheth,” Octavia said. Clarke wrinkled her nose at the bad attempt of… whatever the hell that was.

 

Raven rolled her eyes. “Whatever, just because you two are attached at the hip to your significant others doesn’t mean everyone else wants that. I am perfectly happy living up being single, thank you very much. Maybe I’ll even go check out that bonfire down the beach later on. I saw some beach hotties headed over there a while ago.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You do that,” she said. “I have a Skype date with Lexa later.”

 

Raven made a noise of disgust. “You mean a Skype sex date,” she groaned. “O? You gonna be my wing woman? You know how loud Clarke gets when she flicks the bean.”

 

Clarke stuck her tongue out Raven. “I’m not going to do _that_ ,” she said, rolling her eyes.

 

“Right, the bet,” Octavia said with a laugh. “How many minutes are you up to? Forty-five?”

 

Clarke threw her napkin at Octavia. “Just the ten, you twit,” she said proudly. “I can control myself, thank you very much.”

 

Raven snickered. “Sure, if you have less than half an hour worth of tease time before we leave, I’ll eat my shoe.”

 

Clarke scoffed. “Care to make it interesting, Reyes?”

 

“A bet? You know I can’t say no to a bet.”

 

“Twenty bucks,” Clarke said. “Less than half an hour.”

 

“You’re on,” Raven said.

 

“I’ll take that bet, too,” Octavia. “But I say you won’t leave with less than forty-five minutes.”

 

Clarke scoffed. “Rude,” she said. “But you’re both on.”

 

Raven stood. “Come on, O,” she said. “Let’s leave miss ‘self control’ here alone so she can lose a bet.”

 

Octavia grinned at Clarke and stood to join Raven. “Don’t do anything gross on any surfaces that we eat on,” she said. “Or the couch.” She grabbed her phone and wiggled her fingers at Clarke. “Join us when you finish if you want.”

 

Clarke huffed as they took off down the stairs of the back deck and headed towards the bonfire that was in full swing about a half mile down the beach. As much as her friends annoyed her in moments like this, she loved them to pieces. But she’d show them that she could show some restraint. She could do this. She was already at ten minutes thanks to Lexa’s sly technicality, so that meant she couldn’t have more than four more orgasms before they left. Piece of cake. She could _so_ do this.

 

She stood from her chair and gathered their trash before heading inside. She glanced at her phone, but there was still no message from Lexa. She wasn’t surprised, knowing that the girl had a team dinner to attend, and the coach was apparently pretty strict about no phones at the table. But she also knew that after the dinner, Lexa was free for the rest of the evening.

 

As she waited for Lexa to become available, Clarke decided to shower and wash away the sun and sand from the day. She admittedly didn’t get much sun, opting to stay in the shade of the beach umbrella as both Raven and Octavia soaked up the sun’s rays. Clarke knew better than to get too much sun. She burned way too easily and she didn’t fancy the pain or annoyance of a sunburn.

 

As she showered, her thoughts wandered to the last time she’d showered with Lexa, a week or so prior. It had been after a particularly grueling practice for Lexa, so the first thing she’d wanted was a shower when they’d reached Clarke’s house. The shower had, of course, turned into them fucking against the shower tiles, Clarke’s front pressed against the cold tiles as Lexa slid into her from behind.

 

Before Clarke realized it, her hand was between her own legs as the steam of the shower swirled around her.

 

Fuck!

 

Clarke snatched her hand back just moments before she came, barely managing to stop her orgasm. She was breathing hard, her body aching for release. Maybe she could just give herself one little orgasm and not tell anyone…

 

No. She was a terrible liar and both Lexa and her friends would know. _Fuck_. This was a lot harder than she’d anticipated.

 

She shut off the water and hurriedly dried herself, carefully avoiding her most sensitive areas, like her nipples and between her legs. She slid on a t-shirt and a pair of panties and settled on the bed, focusing on her breathing. She scraped a hand through her wet hair and let out a long sigh.

 

She could do this.

 

Her phone buzzed then, notifying her of a new message. She snatched it up and looked at the display, her face lighting up when she saw that it was Lexa.

 

_I am free!_

 

Clarke chuckled and immediately responded.

 

_C: YAY! I’ve missed you._

 

_L: I’ve missed you, too, baby girl. How are you doing?_

 

Clarke laughed. She knew what Lexa was really asking.

 

_C: Good. Still at ten minutes._

 

_L: Impressive. I’d be at fifteen if I were playing ;)_

 

_C: Fuck. So rude!_

 

_L: You love me._

 

_C: I really do._

 

_L: You sure you’re still at ten minutes?_

 

_C: Yes. I almost made it fifteen earlier in the shower, but I managed to stop myself. Barely._

 

_L: Good girl._

 

Clarke shivered at that. She decided it was time to up the ante.

 

_C: How are YOU doing? Other than your fifteen minutes?_

 

_L: Even with that fifteen minutes, I miss you SO much._

 

_C: How much?_

 

_L: I have so much pent up energy. I can’t focus on training and it’s all your fault!_

 

_C: Me?! What did I do?_

 

_L: Sent me all those sexy photos when I can’t do anything about it…_

 

Clarke grinned. Oh, yeah. That morning, just as Lexa was saying that she had to head off to her morning weight training session, Clarke had sent her a photo of her boobs, nipples erect, with a message about how she couldn’t wait for Lexa to suck them again.

 

She decided to be just a little bit mean, knowing that Lexa still likely couldn’t do anything about it at the moment. She managed to take a rather racy photo of her ass in the sexy panties she’d put on after her shower, knowing the image would drive Lexa wild.

 

_C: Oh. You mean like this? [image923.jpg]_

 

_L: CLARKE!_

 

_L: I’m surrounded by people!_

 

Clarke just chuckled.

 

_C: My bad ;)_

 

_L: You are going to be in so much trouble when we’re together again._

 

_C: Promise? ;)_

 

_L: Clarke._

 

_C: Yes?_

 

_L: I can’t wait to see you again._

 

_C: Yeah? What are you gonna do to me when you see me? ;)_

  


That night, Clarke’s time was raised to twenty minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, you can find me on Tumblr @[lexarexa](http://www.lexarexa.tumblr.com)! :)


	16. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke can’t take any more of the frustration, and our girls are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M ALIVE. If you don’t follow me on tumblr (lexarexa—go follow me!), you may be unaware of why I took so much between chapters. Long story short, my wife’s mother passed away and we traveled to Argentina for the funeral and to be with family. Then, I had lost the spark for this story. 
> 
> But I’m back with more! 
> 
> I can’t say this chapter is my favorite, nor Is it the most kinky (kinda vanilla tbh). But I’m using it as a way to dip my toes back into this story before I fully resubmerge myself. So, please be kind and know that I’m brainstorming more Clexa kink for this story. :)

By Thursday of Spring Break, Clarke was more sexually frustrated than she’d ever been. Sure, it had been less than a week since she’d seen her girlfriend, and she’d gone way more than a week without sex, but not since meeting Lexa. And not when she was trying to avoid touching herself as she thought of her gorgeous, sexy girlfriend. 

 

That was made especially hard when Lexa kept sending her messages about what she was planning to do to her when they reunited and sending her all those photos. 

 

Like the picture that had just caused Clarke’s phone to buzz and, when she opened it, made her glad she’d already said goodnight to her friends and retreated to the security of her temporary room. 

 

“Fucking christ,” Clarke said under her breath as she took in the image Lexa had sent. It was a full body mirror selfie, without her face of course, but showcased her spectacular breasts with those small but rock hard nipples, her toned abs that led to the oh so sexy V-cut. Her cock was at full attention, one of Lexa’s hands wrapped around it, the caption reading, ‘I wish it was your hand instead of mine.’ 

 

_ C: Ugh you don’t play fair.  _

 

_ L: Who said anything about playing fair? ;)  _

 

_ C: So mean. I’m so wet.  _

 

_ L: So do something about that.  _

 

_ C: Nooooo. I’m still holding strong with only fifteen minutes. Even that is going to be torturous.  _

 

_ L: I have to say, I’m quite impressed. I was convinced you’d be at over an hour by now.  _

 

_ C: Hey! I’m not *that* desperate! _

 

_ L: Oh no? Are you touching yourself now? _

 

Clarke bit her lip, glancing down at her hand that had snuck its way beneath her sleep shorts. Instead of replying, she snapped a photo and sent it. 

 

_ C: Yeah, but I’m not gonna cum.  _

 

_ L: Fuck. Have you been edging yourself? _

 

_ C: All week. I get so close, then force myself to stop. _

 

_ L: Baby, that can’t be healthy.  _

 

_ C: So let me cum.  _

 

_ L: You can cum all you want. You just have to pay the price when we see one another again.  _

 

_ C: Noooo. Give me a freebie? Please? You owe me for tricking me. I don’t know how much more I can take.  _

 

Clarke jumped slightly when her phone vibrated with an incoming call. It was Lexa. She immediately answered. “Hey,” she said in a breathless voice. 

 

“Clarke, are you okay?” Lexa asked, sounding concerned. “This wasn’t supposed to be harmful.”

 

Clarke let out a sigh, her finger still tracing over her clit. “I know,” she said. “It’s not. Not really. It’s really fucking hot, but I also feel like I’m about to burst.” 

 

Lexa was silent for a beat. “What if I offer you another form of payment?” 

 

Clarke perked up. “Like what?” 

 

“I’ll let you cum now without adding any time, but it’ll cost you two sexual favors that I can redeem at any time in the future.”

 

Clarke didn’t even have to think about it. “Deal,” she said without hesitation. “Can I cum now?” She was so close. 

 

“Just a minute, baby girl,” Lexa said, breathing a bit erratic. “I want to cum with you. Need a bit longer.”

 

Clarke let out a low moan at the knowledge that Lexa was stroking herself in time with her own fingers. “Fuck, that’s hot,” she gasped. 

 

“Fuck yourself with two fingers,” Lexa said. “Tell me how wet you are.”

 

“Soaked,” Clarke said as she pressed those two fingers inside herself. “I’m going to have to change my shorts. I can feel it coating my inner thighs and dripping down to the bed.”

 

Lexa let out a soft groan of her own. “Fuck, Clarke,” she whimpered. “I wish I could taste you. I’d fuck you with my fingers while sucking on your clit until you were cumming against my mouth.” 

 

Clarke inhaled sharply at the memory of all the times Lexa went down on her, using that incredibly talented tongue of hers to give her mind-blowing orgasms. “I wish you were inside me,” she said. “I don’t care where. Mouth, pussy, ass… I love when you cum in me. Feeling you pulse inside me. Just the thought makes me crazy with anticipation of getting to fuck you again.” 

 

“Shit, Clarke,” Lexa said, voice cracking with impending orgasm. “I’m so close.”

 

“Me, too,” Clarke echoed. 

 

“Cum for me, baby. Let me hear you.” 

 

Clarke did then, uncaring that her moan was louder than she’d intended and she’d probably never hear the end of it from her friends. All she could think about was the exquisite feeling of finally-- _ finally _ \--being able to reach the pinnacle of her release. Her entire body shook with the explosiveness of her orgasm, her thighs clamping tightly around her hand as she listened to Lexa’s own groans of her own orgasm on the other end of the line. 

 

Clarke was soaring, but she was still left with a feeling of not being completely satisfied. “Still not as good as when I’m with you,” she said after a few moments of trying to catch her breath.

 

Lexa sighed her agreement. “I know, baby,” she said. “I’ll be home Saturday night.”

 

“Too far away,” Clarke pouted. “I miss you. I don’t care if we’re that gross, clingy couple. I don’t want to be apart from you.” Though she didn’t say it, it was clear what she meant. She was afraid of how she’d cope when Lexa went off to school at the end of the summer.

 

“I miss you, too, Clarke,” Lexa said softly. “And we’ll figure it out, I promise. I’ll come home weekends, and you can come visit me.”

 

“I know,” Clarke said. “I’m sorry. I’m being dramatic. I’m not usually this clingy.”

 

“Don’t apologize,” Lexa said. “I feel the same way. I love you, Clarke.”

 

“I love you, too.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clarke eagerly looked out the front window as she waited, phone clutched tightly in her hand. Lexa had texted her just over ten minutes prior that she was on her way having finally escaped the clutches of her family’s welcome back dinner. It wasn’t that Lexa wasn’t happy to see her parents and brother, but she was even more anxious to see her girlfriend. 

 

The light of the day was quickly fading, and Clarke was happy they would have the house to themselves that night. She was simultaneously looking forward to and dreading her twenty-five minutes of teasing/torture. (Goddamn her lack of self control after Lexa had granted her a tradeoff! The following morning, she hadn’t been able to resist making herself cum two more times in the shower at the memory of the previous night.) 

 

Finally, a pair of headlights turned into the driveway and Clarke raced to pull open the front door and wait impatiently. She broke into wide smile when she saw Lexa exit her Jeep and hurry up the front steps. She pulled the brunette inside and barely shut the door before enveloping her in a fierce hug that Lexa was only too eager to return. 

 

“God, I missed you,” Lexa breathed into her hair, holding Clarke tight.

 

“I missed you, too,” Clarke said, tears threatening. She wanted to be annoyed at them for becoming ‘that’ couple, the one that is annoyingly clingy and disgustingly emotional, but she really couldn’t bring herself to care. All she cared about was Lexa and holding her close. (She really tried not to think of what would happen in a few months’ time when Lexa left for college.) 

 

All too soon, Lexa pulled back, but only so that she could kiss Clarke. The blonde immediately responded, hands coming up to thread through Lexa’s curls as she returned the kiss with equal fervour. Clarke felt Lexa move them so that her back was pressed to the wall in the foyer as their kiss grew with intensity. 

 

Lexa’s hand came up to settle on Clarke’s breast and she let out a small whimper when she realized that the girl wasn’t wearing a bra. Her nipple was hard and pebbled against her palm. She pinched it between her thumb and forefinger through the thin cotton of her dress, causing Clarke to moan into the kiss. 

 

“Fuck, Lexa,” Clarke gasped, throwing her head back until it hit the wall behind her with a soft  _ thud _ . “Need you.” She reached down and began to pull at her girlfriend’s belt, tugging the leather free from the buckle. 

 

Lexa didn’t protest at first, allowing Clarke to tug the belt free and paw at the fastenings of her jeans. Only when she got the button and zipper undone and was about to snake her hand into her compression shorts did she reach down and stop her. “Wait,” she said. “Bedroom.”

 

Clarke shook her head. “Too far,” she said. “Here.” 

 

Lexa wanted to insist that they change locations, but Clarke chose that moment to bury her face in Lexa’s neck and nip at the tender flesh just below her ear. Lexa keened forward, pressing her crotch directly into Clarke’s open hand. “Fuck,” she gasped, playing right into Clarke’s game. “You owe me twenty-five minutes,” she said. 

 

“Later,” Clarke said, rubbing her hand just right along her aching cock. “I’ll add another five minutes if you fuck me here right now.” 

 

Lexa was done for. She never had a chance against the determined blonde. She pushed at her own jeans and shorts, tugging them down just far enough for her erection to spring out, sighing at the the relief. “Turn around,” she husked out, gripping Clarke’s hips. 

 

Clarke did, pressing her front to the wall and tugging her own dress upwards. 

 

“No panties?” Lexa gasped out at the sight of Clarke’s perfectly formed, naked ass. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

 

Clarke grinned over her shoulder. “I didn’t see the point,” she said honestly. She pushed her ass back against Lexa’s groin, gasping when she felt her length press between her cheeks. “You gonna fuck me or what?” 

 

Lexa growled and reached up to tangle her hand in Clarke’s hair, pulling just hard enough to show her who was in charge, just the way Clarke liked it. “You think you deserve it, baby girl?” 

 

Clarke let out a whimper of desire, a new flood of wetness leaking out of her to coat her inner thighs at Lexa’s show of dominance. Fuck, that was so hot. “Yes,” she moaned out, pushing her hips back again. 

 

Lexa pushed forwards, causing Clarke’s entire front to be pressed against the wall, Lexa flush behind her. She couldn’t wait any longer and reached down with her free hand to line herself up with Clarke’s entrance. She pushed inside without warning, causing Clarke to cry out in relieved pleasure. 

 

“Oh, god, yes,” Clarke cried, opening her legs wider to allow Lexa better access. She could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs, rivers of desire burning her sensitive flesh. Lexa thrust deep and fast, pounding into her at a pace that had them both on the brink of orgasm within minutes. 

 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Lexa panted into Clarke’s ear as she moved her hips in a steady rhythm. “Your pussy is incredible around me. So wet and warm. Such a good girl.” 

 

Clarke whimpered, Lexa’s words causing riptides of desire to course through her veins. “Only for you,” she said in a breathless voice. “I’m gonna cum.” 

 

“Yes,” Lexa hissed, gripping Clarke’s hips so tightly that bruises were sure to form. Clarke relished the thought, wanting Lexa to mark her. “I’m so close, baby. You want my cum?” 

 

Clarke nodded harshly and pleaded. “Yes, please Lexa, cum in me. Fill me.” 

 

Lexa growled deep in her throat and gave a few more quick, rough thrusts, and then she was cumming on a long moan, sending her cum deep inside of Clarke. As she felt herself being filled by Lexa, Clarke gasped and squeezed her muscles tightly around Lexa’s dick, milking her for every drop as she came with her own low howl. 

 

Lexa slumped against Clarke, pressing her into the wall as they struggled to catch their breaths. 

 

“Well,” Clarke said after a moment, still panting. “That was one way to say hello.” 

 

Lexa chuckled inter her neck, left bare by the messy bun she’d pulled her hair into, knowing she’d need it out of her face for the night. “I hope that’s not how you say hello to everyone who comes to visit you.” 

 

Clarke hummed. “Just you,” she murmured. “Only you.”

 

Lexa bit into Clarke’s beck, not enough to break skin, but enough to leave a mark. “I really fucking missed you,” she whispered after a moment, still hard and inside Clarke. 

 

Clarke turned her head to meet Lexa’s eyes. “I missed you, too,” she said. “And I don’t just mean because of the sex.”

 

Lexa finally pulled out of Clarke, earning a groan of protest from the blonde, but she quickly turned her around and swallowed the groan with her lips on hers. “I don’t just mean sex, either,” she said after they parted. “I missed  _ you _ .” 

 

Clarke grinned, looping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. “I love you,” she said, voice soft. 

 

Lexa leaned forward and placed her forehead against Clarke’s. “I love you, too,” she whispered. “So much.” She broke out into a grin. “Now, How about we stop breaking your mother’s rule and head up to your bedroom to get properly reacquainted?” 

 

Clarke gave a smug grin. “So you’re forgetting about those thirty minutes, huh?” 

 

Lexa shook her head. “Not a chance,” she said. “Just delaying it for another time. I don’t want anything other than you tonight.” 

 

Clarke nodded. “Can you stay the night?” she asked, hoping Lexa had convinced her parents to allow her to spend the night. 

 

Lexa pouted. “No,” she said. “My mom said I need to be home by midnight.” She gave a slight roll of her eyes. “I’m looking forward to that part of graduating.” 

 

Clarke mirrored her pout. “Well, then we better not waste anymore time.” She grabbed Lexa’s hand and, as soon as Lexa pulled her jeans and shorts up enough to walk, tugged her up the stairs. 

 

They had a limited time to get properly reacquainted, and neither one of them planned on wasting another moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it’s not my best, but it’s what I could manage for the time being. Hopefully I’m able to come back fully with a vengeance and knock your socks off next chapter. Until then, I hope you at least enjoyed this a bit. Ily all.


End file.
